Destiny of The Force : Re Ignition
by White Shadow
Summary: A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age old enemy.
1. Prologue: Beginning

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Prologue: Beginning**

_**Ossus, 120 years After Battle of Yavin...**_

_At the top of the Jedi Praxeum, two Jedi and former friends engaged in a battle that will determine the fate of the Galactic Alliance. Alexander Darkblaze, in his formal Jedi Knight robe was wielding a lightsaber in each hand. One was crimson red and the other was silver white. He blocked the attack of his opponent with the crimson saber. He could feel that he was being pushed down by his friend's new found strength._

"_Daron! You shouldn't do this! You have made a grave mistake!" he shouted._

_His opponent, Daron Sol who now called himself Darth Exodus smirked._

"_The Jedi and the Alliance are too weak. They've been complacent since the Yuuzhan Vong War. Now that I embraced the Sith teachings and disposed Marka Ragnos, I am now the most powerful Sith Lord ever!"_

_Darth Exodus pulled back and strike with his lightsaber again but Alexander Force-jumped away from him. The latter took this brief moment to catch his breath and reorganized his plan. He then switched off the red saber, much to the surprise of the Dark Lord. The Sith Lord smiled._

"_You are finally getting serious. Very well. I will as well."_

_With a turn of a switch, his single green lightsaber turned into a double blade version. Alexander didn't flinch as he concentrated his thoughts on his Soresu stance._

"_You went on the defensive, my friend. Just what are you planning to do?" Darth Exodus said, as he went into an offensive lightsaber form, Juyo._

"_From now, you are no longer my friend. But a threat to the universe. You embraced the teachings of the Sith, killed almost all of our Jedi Masters and corrupted the young ones to the dark side. And you killed the innocence. You are beyond salvation."_

"_I don't asked to be salvaged. The potential power of the Dark Side is beyond your imagination. Come, join me, Alex. Together, we will subject this universe to the ruling of the Sith!"_

_Alexander grinned. "Hah. And be your apprentice? You're having a laugh."_

"_Looks like I don't have a choice but to kill you."_

_With that, Darth Exodus used Force Jump to leap towards Alexander with his lightsaber slashed at him.The Jedi Knight blocked and the attack-block-counter went on for some time with the Dark Lord of the Sith grew increasingly frustrated at Alexander's masterful and formidable defense. Alexander waited patiently for any chinks in his opponent's stance. His patience was awarded and he instantly countered an attack with a few strokes of slashes aiming for the upper body. Darth Exodus was caught off-guard by the sudden change of stance. At once, he knew that Alexander was now using the athletic form Ataru. This had forced him to step back to avoid the blows. _

_Not letting up, Alexander used the Force to accelerate his movements and managed to stuck into a favorable position and attack. Caught by surprise, Darth Exodus regained composure quickly and countered the attack and the two lightsabers clashed violently. Alexander pulled back his weapon and called upon the Force to aid him once more. Darth Exodus knew this and aimed his saber for the legs. Alexander sommersaulted to avoid it and the Dark Lord revert his weapon into a single blade and slashed at his back. Alexander yelped in pain as the blade burned the back of his robe and caused moderate wound at his back. Before Darth Exodus could follow up, Alexander gave a powerful swing and caused him to block the attack with all his might. With a growl, Darth Exodus used a powerful Force Push to throw him away. Alexander was sent sprawling to the ground. Smiling, Darth Exodus leapt at his foe, with his saber pointed down for the kill. _

_Alexander slowly stood up. The pain on his back was getting more agonizing by the second._

"_This is the end, Alex!" the Sith Lord howled._

"_Not that easy!"_

_Not giving up, Alexander re-ignited his crimson blade and waited for the blow, hoping that he could counter it somehow. He suddenly remembered the last line of the old Jedi code._

_'There is no death, there is the Force...'_

_Using his remaining strength, he jumped up to meet Darth Exodus' attack and within seconds, the battle ended and at the same time, the time stopped. Darth Exodus looked at his wounds. Both of his foe's lightsabers pierced through his Sith armor._

"_Not bad...Alex..." he muttered, with blood trickled from his mouth._

_Alexander looked at his pierced chest and smiled at him. "You...too..."_

"_Heh. But this won't be the end, Darkblaze. For I have mastered the art of reborn after death..."_

_The Jedi Knight's vision blurred. "Hm. Too bad I won't get the chance to see it."_

_Hearing this, Darth Exodus turned off his weapon before grabbing his throat and the wound on his former friend begun to heal as a rush of Force energy surged into him._

"_What...are you...doing..."_

"_I'm giving you the gift of eternal youth and you WILL get to see my rebirth soon."_

"_No...I don't...want..."_

"_I WILL RETURN AND HUNT YOU DOWN. Mark my words..."_

_With that, both collapsed to the ground and Darth Exodus' body burned instantly and turned into ashes within moments, leaving only Alexander's lightsabers on the spot he collapsed._

_Alexander staggered back to his feet, still couldn't believe he survived death. Panting heavily, he retrieved his lightsabers and made his way out of the academy. Along the way, he saw many bodies strewn everywhere. Jedi and Dark Jedi alike. He found his starfighter; the ancient and legendary X-Wing. An astromech droid chirped upon seeing his arrival._

"_Hey E1. Sorry for being late."_

_The droid E1-D1 made the sound 'Wooo'. Alexander smiled and patted his friend._

"_I'm okay, friend. Let's leave this place for good."_

_He entered the cockpit and E1 entered its own place behind him. "System check."_

_A reply appeared on the display. "SYSTEM OK."_

"_Good. Let's get out of here."_

_

* * *

The X-Wing was leaving Known Space and was heading into The Unknown Region. A question from E1 popped on the display._

_WHERE ARE WE HEADING?_

_Alexander smiled. "Far away from here. I have no desire to fight Daron anymore."_

_WE DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE UNKNOWN REGION._

"_I know. But this is the only way to avoid him. Prepare to go into hyperspace."_

_Suddenly, the alarm buzzed and Alexander scrambled for the controls. "What's going on, E1? Everything is going haywire."_

_There was no answer as the droid was somehow disabled and to his dismay, the controls failed as well._

"_Dammit! What's going on here?"_

_Suddenly, a white light washed over him and everything faded._

_

* * *

_  
**105 years later, the battleship Woglinde...**

Alexander woke up. He looked at the digital clock on the table and groaned.

"Crap. Today's the field test for KOS-MOS and I'm already late."

He groaned again as he went to the bathroom. He washed his face and combed his black hair. Over the years, he added a silver highlight to it. It somehow made him looked stylish among Vector employees. He quickly donned the uniform and took both of his lightsabers. He smiled upon the fact that he lied to many people by calling them 'flashlights'.

"Can't leave without it..."

He then clipped it on either side of his waist. Then, his cellphone on the table beeped. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alex! You're late! Hurry up and get down here!" a female voice shouted from the speaker and he was forced to cover his ear.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Shion. I'll be there in a jiffy."

The door slid open and Alexander quickly left his room for Vector First Division workplace.

(Damn, today's the big day for _her_ and here I am running late.)

He then called upon the Force to accelerate his run. By doing this, he'll be there in no time.

* * *

**Notes:**  
It's kinda lame crossing Star Wars with Xenosaga but I'm still giving it a go. Sorry for the relatively short chapter but this is just a start. And yes, you should have some knowledge in Star Wars universe to actually understand some part of the story. 

Read? Review? Whatever works man.

**Stuff:**  
Juyo: Aggressive style of lightsaber combat. Used by Darth Maul.

Ataru: Acrobatic/athletic style of lightsaber combat. Used by Yoda

Soresu: Defensive style of lightsaber combat. Used by Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 1: Deathly Escape

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 1: Deathly Escape**

The door slid open and Alexander entered to see his colleagues were busy preparing what was necessary for the test. Chief Engineer for the KOS-MOS project, Shion Uzuki looked up at him.

"That was quick, Alex."

Alexander stammered for reply. "I took...a shortcut. Sort of."

Shion smiled at him. "Doubtful reply as always."

"Alex! Quick and set up the second phase of the Encephalon environment!" Allen Ridgely, Shion's assistant hollered before Alexander could reply to his superior's comment.

"Yeah. Sure thing, Allen. We'll talk later, Chief."

Shion nodded and he went to his seat and initiated the second stage of the Encephalon level. Within minutes, he completed the task.

"Initializing...Done. Everything is set here, Chief."

Alexander then proceeded activating backup system just in case something go wrong. Shion sat in the diving seat with a visor covered her eyes. "Commencing startup experiment. Open up an Interconnection."

"Roger." Allen replied. "Opening interconnection. Connecting to dummy protocol."

(Hope everything will be okay. But knowing Shion's recklessness, I don't think that will happen.)

"A-LINE protocol zone secured."

"Opening cage partition. 60 seconds to release. Beginning countdown. 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51…"

"All monitors clear. …3, 2, 1. Partition open. Proceeding with KOS-MOS body formation."

"Body formation complete. Commencing Penfield mapping."

"Proceeding with Encephalon construction."

"Mapping percentage at 76, 77, 78…"

"Encephalon construction complete."

Alexander hovered his right hand above the shut down button just to be safe.

"Chief, there's noise appearing in the temporal lobe." Allen informed.

"What's the problem?" Shion asked.

"It's on the left side of the temporal lobe. I'm showing slight stimulation of the synapses in section 818. It's within permissible bounds, though. Do you want to abort?"

Shion shook. "No. Let's keep going. Just stick to the menu. I'll try for a direct approach. Back me up."

Allen nodded. "Roger. Launching NATARAJA connection system."

**Password accepted. Commencing NATARAJA boot up sequence.**

The dive initiated without any problem. Alexander silently sighed. Like all previous dives, there were no glitch. But one slight mistake and the diver, in this case, Shion could be stranded in the system or worse, dead. After some time, Shion said to Allen. "Allen, there seems to be a problem with the visual field connection."

"Hmm… Ah…I see a small break in the MT field, route K12. It looks like…the bi-directional link in the V4 field is lagged, too. Hold on a minute… I'll fix it now. There. How is now, Chief?"

"Okay, looks good. Let's keep going."

"Proceeding with KOS-MOS host separation."

For a few minutes, Shion was having a routine conversation with KOS-MOS. And as usual, the android replied the questions in a predictable manner. Despite having the emotion module installed, it doesn't seem to work. Alexander himself had tried to sort out the problem but to no avail. Perhaps Shion's predecessor knew about it. But he was long gone. Alexander and Shion were the only survivors from two years ago when original archetype went berserk and killed everyone in the area. The Jedi barely survived with the aid of the Force and Shion was the only witness to his lightsaber skills in taking out a few U-TIC soldiers. He only revealed the true nature of the 'flashlights' but not his origins and his ability in the Force. And he doubt that Shion was Force sensitive enough to detect it.

Alexander shook his head when Shion said something that was hardly surprising.

"Allen, let's skip all level 300 processes, and start from 400."

Needless to say, Allen protested. "What? Chief, you're supposed to follow the program!"

And as usual, Shion played it down. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. If I get in any trouble, I'll get myself out."

"But, Chief, remember what happened last time? If we waited another ten more seconds to intervene, we wouldn't have been able to get you back at all!"

"Hush now, Allen. You should know that everyday is wild around here. Let the Chief have her fun, eh?" Alexander said, trying to assure him.

Allen glanced at him, then glared daggers at the rest. He sighed. "I want frequent status reports from all of you. If anything happens, I'm going to shut it down from here!"

"Sir yes sir!" Alexander sarcastically said.

That said, things went on smoothly for a few until KOS-MOS took out the first target. "KOS-MOS has reached the target." a colleague said. "Entering Phase 2."

"That's my cue." Alexander informed and keyed in the commands. He then replaced the targets with much more powerful ones. As predicted, KOS-MOS didn't have any difficulty in dispatching them. She had reached the final target and things started to go awry. Warning messages spread throughout the display.

"What's going on?" Allen shouted.

"A new network is being formed within KOS-MOS' mainframe." another engineered replied. "This is incredible! I've never seen a network grow so fast!"

Alexander suddenly felt a faint of Force energy. He was sure that didn't come from any of his friends within the room. (If not from them, maybe...from the Encephalon itself? But that can't be...)

But that was just the beginning. Shion said something that was even more shocking.

"Allen, I'm going to engage the target. Make sure you capture all the data."

"What? Chief, you cannot engage right now! You're tapped into KOS-MOS' perception! It's too dangerous!" the poor assistant said.

"I'll be fine." she stated.

Alexander grinned. Compared to his early Jedi training days, this was fun, despite the dangers. In some way. Allen was more or less like a Jedi Master giving an advice to his young apprentice except that he didn't give any. He whined.

Despite the protest, Shion went with it anyway and KOS-MOS destroyed the target easily. And this caused her to do an even more radical stunt.

"Allen, switch target to real mode. We'll test the Hilbert effect."

"Wha-? Chief-"

"KOS-MOS, activate Hilbert Effect."

"Roger." The android replied. "Activating Hilbert Effect."

With that, warning messages came out at an outrageous rate and the Encephalon started to collapse. "Chief, you've got to get out of there now!" Allen yelled throughout the chaos.

"Just a little longer..." Shion calmly replied despite the situation.

"That's enough!" Allen shouted. He turned to Alexander. "Alex! Backup everything!" he then turned to another engineer. "You! Shut it down now!"

"Right on...I can't! She's overriding it!"

Alexander did the necessary task and the Force energy he sensed grew even more stronger.

(Is there a Force sensitive within the system? How can that be?)

"Ten seconds to Encephalon collapse!" one called Togashi exclaimed.

"That's it. I'm going in." Allen put on the Dive unit visor. Alexander continued to monitor the Force energy he sensed and put the data he obtained for personal usage.

(Sorry Shion. I must know what did you saw in there.)

Allen managed to pull out Shion right before the Encephalon collapsed. He then came over to her Dive Unit to check up on her. "Chief?"

Shion pulled herself up. "I guess maybe I pushed my luck a little to far this time, huh?" she said, heaving a sigh.

Allen dropped to his knees in exhaustion. "You've gotta...quit doing this, Chief. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

Shion smiled at him. "Sorry about that. But I bet the data is really good."

Alexander stood up and handed her the disc containing the backup data. "You ought to stop doing that to us, Chief. What will we ever do without you?"

Shion looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, Alex. I'll be more careful next time."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I doubt that."

With that, the whole team laughed. Shion stood up, managed to suppress her laughter. "Thanks for the healthy dose of humor, Alex."

"No problem, Chief. You just look like you need it. Anyway, I'll be heading back to my room. Got a few things to do. Ring me if you need anything."

"Sure thing. See you later. And thanks for the backup data."

* * *

Alexander checked his lighsabers after exiting. Glad that his weapons were there, he followed the path, managing a few glances from the female crew along the way. He simply smiled and nodded at them. 

(Over a hundred years, and things are still the same. Humans, that is.)

He started to recall his days as an apprentice to the female Jedi Master Erina Karas. Despite her amazing ability in the Force, many didn't approve of her allowing emotional attachments. He recalled one of her words of wisdom;

_'There is nothing wrong in expressing your own emotion, Alex. It is just the matter of how you control it.'_

(Now Master, can I, a Jedi fell in love?)

* * *

He finally reached his room and started his own computer. From there, he started the Encephalon and slipped in the disc containing the data he obtained earlier. He then put on the Simple Dive visor and he entered the location where he sensed the Force energy. He slowly walked towards the section of the wall where the aura emnated. Suddenly, flash of white brilliance washed over him. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a girl in white dress. She was standing in front of him, staring. 

"_You are...from another world..."_

Alexander sensed a strong Force aura from her yet nothing dark about it. He decided to talk to her.

"Yes I am..."

"_You are...Alexander Darkblaze...a guardian of peace and justice...a Jedi Knight..."_

Alexander was astonished. "How do you..."

"_I have known you a long time ago. My name is Nephilim..."_

"Nephilim..."

"_Destiny awaits you, knight. But it will be frought with danger and temptation."_

Before he could say anything, Nephilim faded with the parting words;

"_A decision have to be made. What will you choose? Your own sake or her's?"_

Alexander took off the visor after he left the Encephalon and wondered who is this _her_ she had said.

* * *

In his civilian clothes, Alexander strolled about until he reached the hangar that housed a mysterious golden object. He instantly recognized it. 

(Zohar. Or is it just one of its emulators? How in the Force this galaxy could conceived such mysterious and divine object is beyond me.)

He casually ignored it as it was impossible to get a closer look as Commander Vanderkam and his men were guarding with the superior officer barking orders and shouting insults to those poor men. He flashed a smile.

(I think I'd rather go back to my Jedi training days...)

* * *

He was passing by the elevator that lead to the bridge when Shion walked out from it. She was sporting such a furious face that it could destroy a star system. She was carrying a rather large package. From the looks of it, it was from Vector HQ. 

"Grilled again, huh?" Alexander asked.

Shion smiled, weakly. "As always. How can we provide the actual field data when it still wasn't ready?"

"Yeah. Better safe than sorry. After all, we don't want THAT incident to happen again, right?"

Shion grew silent. Realizing his mistake, Alexander apologized. "Oh, forgive me, Shion. I shouldn't mentioned that..."

The Chief Enginner shook. "It's okay, Alex. You saved me, after all. With that 'flashlight' of yours." She continued, pointing to one of his lightsabers attached at his hip.

"Hey, hey. You should know that I just can't live without it."

Shion chuckled. "Hehehe. Sorry about that."

"So, what is that thing?"

"This? Do you remember that MWS I used in the dive? This is the working prototype version."

Alexander smiled wryly. "Uh-huh. I just hope it works this time. I'm sure don't want to be anywhere near it if something happens."

"That's pretty mean, you know. She sent you her regards, by the way."

Alexander shrugged. "Thanks a lot."

"She's quite fond of you, do you know that?"

He stepped back after remembering the only date he had with the 'crazy' inventor. After that, rumors about them being lovers spread throughout _Dammerung_. While Alexander couldn't deny that Miyuki was indeed cute, her rather 'direct approach' attitude can be a royal pain. In the butt. Literally.

"Now don't you start, Chief. We have absolutely nothing between us."

"I'm sure you are. Well, I'm feeling tired. I think I'm gonna take some sleep."

"Yeah. You do that, Chief. You look exhausted lately."

She nodded. "How about you?"

"I'll be heading back to the lab. Regular maintenance thing. Allen will have a fit at me if I'm late."

* * *

It was already late when Alexander entered the lab. Togashi looked up. 

"Hey Alex. Doing some overtime?"

Alexander laughed. "Hah. Like Vector provided us the overtime allowance. But what happened today was pretty serious. I figured that I better look up a few things to rectify it."

"Same here."

The two began working at their respective places. Alexander tried to find a loophole within the Encephalon but it doesn't seem to exist. After a while, Allen walked in with a coffee mug in his hand. "Wha-? You all are still here?"

"Hey. How's it going? We're trying to figure out what went wrong with today's exercise. What about you?"

Allen sighed in frustration. "Commander Cherenkov gave me a piece of his mind earlier."

"Ouch." Togashi said, sarcastically. "Glad to see you survived."

"'You're just a bunch of college kids'" Allen managed to mimic Cherenkov's voice convincingly. "And, 'What, is Vector run by a Girl Scout?' He just went on and on..."

"Man, that's just not right."

"Tell me about it. It's really not fair for the Chief to take all the heat."

Alexander turned to Allen. "We all are taking the heat, Allen. But if worse comes to worst, we'll help the Chief out."

A relatively young man spoke up. "Well, we're just one phase away from fully operational. Maybe then the military will get off our backs. But I wish I knew why the Chief is so reluctant to activate KOS-MOS. I mean, isn't that the whole point of the project?"

Hearing this, Allen was reluctant to form a reply and Alexander decided to fill him in.

"You're just transferred here, right? Two years ago, the archetype of KOS-MOS was about to be activated and from there, things gone down the drain. We lost all of our members. Not to mention all the V.I.P.s who had attended. Me and the Chief were the only survivors of that massacre. The Chief was saved by Kevin Winnicot, the project leader back then. He...sacrificed himself to save her. While I was too stunned upon the scene and realized it was too late to save one of them..."

Everyone went silent as Alexander remembered the massacre two years ago. Everyone was excited about it until the soldiers from U-TIC stormed the room and took over the place. The leader of the squad opened up KOS-MOS' pod and activated it. The android sat up and did some inhumane moves before attacking everyone in the room. She slaughtered each and every last of them and was about to go for Shion until Kevin stepped in the way, shielding his girlfriend and thus, sacrificing himself.

Alexander only came to his senses upon hearing Shion crying over Kevin. Instantly, he ignited both lightsabers and attacked KOS-MOS. She effortlessly dodged the attacks and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending him flying to the wall. She then left the room while Alexander desperately tried to stand up. Using the Force, he managed to mend a few broken ribs he suffered before slaying five U-TIC soldiers who were about to kill Shion. Upon seeing the stunned Shion, he instantly collapsed because of his wounds. It was from that event that he told her about the lightsabers but avoid about telling everything about himself. For he felt deep regret of not being able to use his abilities to save Kevin in time.

(The Jedi, the Force. Another world. Will she believe even if I tell her? Will she ever forgive me about what happened?)

* * *

Alexander managed to get a few hours sleep with his feet up at the table when the alarm rang. He opened his eyes and scrutinized the area. 

"What's going on here?"

"KOS-MOS is booting up on her own!" Togashi reported. "The countdown has started as well!"

Alexander moaned. "Oh Force!" With that, he direct-connect to the computer in attempt to abort the launch. His efforts were all in vain as he came across data that he had never seen before. "Curses! I can't shut it down!"

"She's starting up in auto-mode!" Togashi shouted.

Allen turned to him. "What? That's impossible! We disabled that mode after the incident! Only the Chief's terminal can activate it!"

He paused. Then, his eyes widened. "Unless she's reacting to...Gnosis!"

Suddenly, the power was cut off and everything went dark except the light came from the computer displays..

"What's going on?" Allen demanded.

"I don't know, the power's just--"

Knowing there was no way to stop it, Alexander brought his hands close to his lightsabers. Just in case the anti-Gnosis android went amuk. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

The module pod that kept KOS-MOS slowly opened. She slowly sat up. Everyone started to panic and cowered in fear. Alexander didn't flinch and was prepared. He pulled out his lightsabers. KOS-MOS then got out and surveyed the surroundings. Alexander switched the trigger and the lights of crimson red and silver white illuminated the room. He then went into his fighting stance, the two-bladed style of Jar'Kai.

The visor that covered her face rose, revealing a stunningly beautiful face of a teenage girl. Her red eyes turned to the Jedi. She then slowly approached him gracefully. Then, she stopped. Realizing that she didn't intent to initiate combat, Alexander switched off his weapons.

"Alexander Darkblaze?" her monotonic voice spoke.

"That's me alright."

"The ship is in danger. Please evacuate immediately."

* * *

Alexander had decided to help Togashi in evacuating the others while KOS-MOS and Allen will try to find Shion. Every crew of the _Woglinde_ already evacuated by the time they reached the escaped pods. 

"Come on, guys! Hurry! We don't have much time left!" he shouted.

Togashi was the last one to board the escape pod. "Hey Alex. You're not coming?" he asked.

"I'll come by later, my friend. I have some matters to attend."

"Alright. Just make sure you come back."

"I will."

After seeing off the pod, Alexander quickly made his way through the corridors towards his room.

* * *

Alexander finally reached his room after much difficulty. Without the Hilbert Effect to draw the Gnosis from their plane of existence, any attacks from his lightsabers were useless. This had forced him to search for a shortcut and utilizing his primary Force powers to get by them. He took off his shirt and took a thin-layered shirt and put it on before putting back his shirt. He then took out his old Jedi cloak and covered himself with it. The thin-layered shirt was one of the few products made by himself using an unknown substance before synthesized it with his knowledge in basic blacksmithing. The result was an armor that was light and sturdy at the same time. With it, it would take several beatings to pierce it. He also took the Simple Dive Unit, should the need arise. 

(Alright. Now I better find those three.)

With that, he quickly left the room in search of Shion, KOS-MOS and Allen.

* * *

Along the way, Alexander met a few bunch of Gnosis and succeeded in taking some of them out since KOS-MOS had probably activated the Hilbert Effect and these mindless aliens had been physically drawn in, making them vulnerable to attacks. But even with this, he didn't have much time. He must find his friends and escape before the ship turned into a big pile of junk. 

He decided to use the Force to aid his search and sensed four presence. Shion, Allen and the dark aura of the Realian-hater Lieutenant Virgil. He was surprised to sense that the fourth one belonged to KOS-MOS.

(Now how could THAT be?)

* * *

Shion, KOS-MOS and Lieutenant Virgil were having a hard time in dealing with a rather large Gnosis. Even with the combined efforts, the defence of the Gnosis were beyond their imagination. 

Shion, with her MWS charged up, attacked. "Take this! Lightning blast!"

A powerful lightning blast from close range hit the Gnosis but seemed to have little effect on it. Seeing this, KOS-MOS used her right arm to form a cannon.

"Charging. R-CANNON!"

The powerful blast again hit the entity but it only managed to pushed it a few steps back. Virgil took out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it.

"You want some of this? You bastard!"

The explosion from the grenade didn't do a thing on it. The Gnosis roared but barely took a step when a red light was thrown, slicing off both its hands. It howled in pain and with a speed beyond normal human could muster, Alexander exploded into the scene and did a vertical cut in two with his silver lightsaber. The Gnosis was cut cleanly and finally defeated. He then switched off his blade and recalled the red saber towards his hand.

"Alex!" Shion shouted with relief.

"You don't think I would abandon my friends now, right?" he said, glancing at KOS-MOS curiously. The android stared at him without blinking.

"Is there anything wrong, Alex?" Shion asked.

Alexander shook his head. "No. Nothing at all. Let's get out. I know the way to the escape pods."

"Lead us on, smart-ass." Virgil interjected. Alexander glared at him and nodded.

"Just follow me and be careful."

* * *

The group were passing by the hangar that housed the Zohar emulator with Commander Cherenkov in a space suit standing nearby, giving orders to Vanderkam. 

"Commander Cherenkov?" Shion called out his name.

The marine turned to her in surprise. "What...what are you people doing down here?" He then gazed at another direction. "Gnosis!"

Seeing this, Alexander ignited the lightsabers and engaged these alien lifeforms. Virgil did the same by firing with his machine gun while KOS-MOS studied Alexander for a few moments before engaging the Gnosis with rounds of her own Vulcan machine gun. Perhaps being caught in the heat of battle, Virgil strayed into the path of KOS-MOS' weapon and the bullets punctured through him and killed the Gnosis.

He muttered the last word; "Feb..." before he finally collapsed to the floor, dead. Alexander and Allen took their place beside Shion to cover her from another wave of Gnosis.

KOS-MOS walked towards them. "This ship is about to capsize. Please evacuate immediately."

Shion stopped her. "KOS-MOS, wait. Do... do you realize what you've just done? Why did you kill Lieutenant Virgil?"

"At that time, Lieutenant Virgil was in my line of fire." KOS-MOS replied calmly or rather, coldly. "I estimated a 30 percent reduction in my combat capabilities if I moved to a different location. With the lieutenant's death, there was only a .02 percent reduction in efficacy."

Her monotonic, expressionless voice somehow angered Shion. "You can't just go around killing people! Have you no conscience?"

"Shion, you forget that I am not human. I am merely a weapon. My orders are to protect the Vector staff members. Military personnel are not mentioned. Also, the escape pod has a maximum of two occupants. It should be obvious who receives priority."

KOS-MOS glanced at Alexander. Then, to Allen and back to him. At once, Alexander knew what's wrong and came up with a decision.

She continued after receiving no response from Shion. "What is your decision? If you wish to mourn the lieutenant's death, I suggest you board the escape pod, or else his death will be in vain."

More Gnosis appeared and Alexander switched off his weapons and handed them to Shion.

"Alex, what are you..."

"Take care of these for me. Allen, you and the Chief better get to the pod quickly. Me and KOS-MOS here will hold them off for you!"

"No, Alex! You can't be serious!" Shion cried. Seeing this, Alexander used the Force to touch a nerve on her and she fell asleep almost instantly. Allen managed to caught her before she fell to the floor. He looked up at him in astonishment to see the machine gun he was carrying was now in Alexander's hands.

"Just...who are you, Alex?"

"Too much to tell but no time to talk. Get out of here, Allen!"

Allen nodded and entered the pod. With that, he stood alongside KOS-MOS and fired defiantly at the approaching Gnosis. He glanced at her.

"KOS-MOS."

"Yes?" For the first time, her red eyes blinked.

"I need help from you."

* * *

**Notes:  
NukeDawg:**  
Thanx for the first comment. Couldn't be happy enough. Don't worry, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE will still go on. It's just that I need some time off now and again from that fic. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Last Knight

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1.

**Quote of the moment:**  
_There are those who draw well, and those who run fast. Hammer's navigational skills are top-notch, and his knowledge of the Net is vast. Tony's helmsmanship skills are unrivaled. No one even comes close. Or so he claims. The Captain...well, no one holds a greater amount of debt than the Captain._  
- chaos, Xenosaga: Der Will zur Macht

**Chapter 2: The Last Knight**

A few hours after the Gnosis onslaught...

Shion slowly opened her eyes to find herself inside the escape pod.

"Oh...umm..."

"Oh, Chief. You're awake?" Allen asked from behind.

She nodded. "Yeah." She then looked at the lightsabers on her lap. Her eyes widened.

"Alex. Where is he?"

"I...I fear that we have lost him, Chief. He was with KOS-MOS when I brought you in..."

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to fight it. "No..."

* * *

A civilian ship was approaching the battle scene to witness the carnage the Gnosis caused. 

"What a mess. Whoever it was, they sure went all out. You think there's anything left out there?" the Captain, seated on his place above asked. "Hey, Tony. How long before the Federation gets here?"

Tony, the pilot checked his displays. "Well, let's see...The last SOS went out a half-an-hour ago, so, we've probably got at least three hours, right? No signs of any nearby ships, either. Right, Hammer?

Hammer, the ship's navigator and computer wizard nodded. "Yep. We're the only ship within a 5,000 light-year radius."

The Captain lighted his cigarette. "All right. That should be enough. Let's grab anything that looks salvageable."

"You know, Captain. I realize the deadline for paying back Master Gaignun is right around the corner, but don't you think this is a little risky? If Feds find us out, we'd be lucky to get 10 years." Hammer said.

"That's if they find out. You know the Feds aren't gonna patrol all the way out here in the middle of nowhere." the Captain shot back.

Hammer shrugged. "Well...I just don't like the idea of feeding off the dead. I mean, what are we, space jackals? Vultures? Hyenas?"

He instantly got a kick from behind of his seat by the Captain. "Ya moron! What kinda metaphor is that? Don't be comparing us to extinct animals! You'll jinx us! We're recyclers, dammit. Environmentally-friendly space recyclers."

Tony turned to him. "Master Gaignun told us to stay away from any "side jobs," remember? He said it hurts the Foundation's image. I don't know..."

Then, a signal beeped.

"Oh-hoh! We got a wrecked ship here, three o'clock! Looks like a Ganymede class."

"Nice work there, Tony. Good thing we were tapping the U.M.N. emergency channel. Come on, pull in close. Hurry!"

"Yep, we're vultures." Hammer muttered.

"What was that?"

The ship approached the wreckage of _Woglinde_. "Spectrum matches up perfectly. It's a geocrystal." Hammer informed.

"All right! Not bad. Let's start with that one!"

Tony moved the ship closer towards the object. He gasped.

"That's not a geocrystal, you idiot! It's a corpse!"

"Well, what'd you expect? This is a battlefield. It's no big deal. Don't bother wasting fuel. Just keep going and let it bounce off."

"You're kidding, right! My dead grandma told me to be respectful of the dead. Sorry, but I don't want to get any bad karma. You do it, Captain." Tony replied.

"Ya moron! What, is that your grandfather out there? Don't be ridiculous! Just shut up and keep moving."

"Man, not again! Captain, this is so typical of you. Making us do all the dirty work!"

The ''corpse'' floated outside the window.

"Ya moron! What the hell are you doing? I said bounce it off!" the Captain shouted.

"Well, don't look at me! It got stuck on its own. It's not my fault!" Tony retorted.

"Whatever, just get rid of it."

Hammer took a closer look. "Heeeey, it's a girl. She might be cute, you know. Heh, heh..."

"Heh, heh my ass, you sicko! Who the hell cares how she looks? She's dead!"

"Exactly. Besides, she's facing the other way. It's a shame we can't meet face to face..." Tony said.

The ''corpse'' suddenly looked at them and stood on the window. The crew freaked out.

"Please open your communications line. I need to speak with you. Frequency, 2020." she said.

"A talking corpse!"

"Ya moron! Open your eyes! This ain't no corpse!"

Tony muttered a prayer. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

"It's a Realian. Or a cyborg. Something like that." the Captain stated.

"B-but I've never heard of a Realian that can operate out in space!" Hammer stammered.

"Well, it's probably a military robot or something. Just open the channel."

Hammer opened the communication line. The Captain coughed.

"Ahem. I am Captain Matthews of the tramp freighter Elsa. We received your SOS signal earlier. It happened to be within range of our navigational path, so we rushed here to your rescue."

"Huh? Rescue?"

Another kick hit Hammer.

"So, is there anything we can do to assist you?" Matthews continued.

"What do you mean, rescue? What about our side job?"

"Relax, ya moron. We're gonna grab what we can while taking care of this little rescue. With this mess, I bet there's no one left alive, anyway."

"I will make this brief. I request that you gate jump to Second Miltia immediately." she said.

Matthews scoffed. "Say what! Oh, yeah, keep dreaming, sweetheart! We can't leave yet, we still got work to do. And besides, Second Miltia? Have you any idea how much it would cost to travel that far?"

"There is no need for concern. We will cover all U.M.N. gate fees incurred."

"You expect us to believe that? Even if that were true, we've got other business to attend to right now. We don't have that kind of time."

"My time is limited as well. Failure to comply will result in the destruction of this window." she said, without any threatening tone to it.

"Go ahead, give it a try! The Elsa's forward window can withstand direct hits from debris as big as 6mm!"

She raised her fist. Matthews smirked. "A punch from a girlie like you wouldn't even dent..."

Her punched caused a crack. "One more strike, and this window will shatter. It appears that none of you are wearing space suits. Keep in mind that I am making this proposal with goodwill. I could just as easily toss you out into space and take over the ship."

Tony and Hammer were frightened. Matthews sighed.

"Daahhh! Okay, okay! We'll do it, we'll do it. Don't be so rash."

"Had you accommodated me from the outset, we would have saved one minute, 45 seconds. I am coming onboard now. Please open the cargo bay."

"Ah, right."

"One more thing."

"Uh...what?"

"Do not accelerate in an attempt to knock me off. If you do so, I will destroy the engine, and the entire ship with it."

Matthews frustrated.

"She's got us." Hammer said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Alexander sensed that the pod he was in was now on board of a ship. Using KOS-MOS' maintenance bed WAS a bad idea but he couldn't think of any other way. Sure it was cramped and the lack of oxygen doesn't help matters but with his Jedi training, he went into a trance to ignore the pain and to preserve oxygen. Finally, the pod was opened and he sat up, seeing KOS-MOS, Shion, Allen and a white-haired teenager. Alexander smiled at them. 

"Hi, Chief."

Shion suddenly hugged him. "Alex! You're alright! I thought you're..."

"Haha. I'm not dead, you know. But I do feel like one." he replied with a slight blush on his face. He slowly got out of the pod and turned to KOS-MOS.

"Thanks for letting me use your bed. Wish I have thought a better way to escape though."

The android blinked. "I am happy to be of service."

Alexander nodded. Shion looked at the exchange before handing him his ''life''. He smiled. "Thanks, Chief."

"No problem."

He took the lightsabers and reattched them. He then looked around the room.

"Looks familiar. The Elsa, I believe?"

The white-haired teenage boy approached him. "Alex, it's been a while." he said, much to the surprise of Shion and Allen. Alexander smiled.

"Five years, I believe. Good to see you again, chaos."

"So...you two knew each other?" Allen asked.

Alexander shrugged. "Yeah. I've known chaos, the crew and a few more from high-ups."

"Just who are you, Alex?" Allen asked the same question during the final minutes on _Woglinde. _"I mean, no offense here. But to see a human do some insane movements with a weapon we don't even know of, beat up a few Gnosis by himeself and survived just by being inside KOS-MOS air-tight maintenance pod are just a little too much for me."

Shion nudged him. "Allen!"

Alexander grinned. "Guess I owe you all a lot of explanation. But let's go up to the main deck."

* * *

After greeting the crew at the bridge, the group were now inside Alexander's own room on the main deck. A droid entered and chirped happily upon seeing its master. 

"It's been a while, E1. I trust Hammer has been good to you?"

E1 beeped. Alexander laughed and patted his droid. "I'm sure he is. Oh, Shion, Allen, KOS-MOS. This is E1-D1. Just call him E1. E1, these are my friends. Add them to your records."

The astromech droid's head whirled as it wrote down the list of his master's friends. Shion stared at it in amazement. "Wow. This is actually the first time I've seen a unit like this. And it seems pretty friendly too."

KOS-MOS looked at the smaller droid. E1 beeped. Alexander glared at him. "What the--? Hey, she is NOT my girlfriend! She's an android for Force sake!"

KOS-MOS looked at Alexander. Then E1. Shion and the others laughed. "Just how do you understand what it is saying?"

"That's because E1 has been with me since I was little. To me, he is family."

E1 beeped happily. His master smiled and turned to others.

"Right, I owe you all a story, yes? It might be a little boring though."

"We don't mind about it, Alex." Shion said, assuringly.

Alexander nodded. "Very well. As you all know, my name is Alexander Darkblaze. I came from another universe called the Galactic Alliance. I was born in its capital world, Coruscant in the year 99 ABY. However, unlike this world, the future and fate of that world was determined by the Force."

"The Force?" Shion asked, confused.

"That's what its called. It is an energy field created by every living things. It exists all around us. Through us. The nature of this is largely unknown. Some of the extremes even called it as God itself."

"But how, a flow of energy determine the fate of the world?" Allen interjected.

Alexander smiled and used the Force to levitate E1 in mid-air. The droid whirled its head. Shion and Allen looked at the display, astonished.

Leaving E1 afloat, Alexander continued, "That was just some of what the Force is capable of. It can be used for good or vice versa."

"But that doesn't explained the nature of your lightsabers." Shion said.

"I was about to get to that part. I am...was a part of the Jedi Order."

"Jedi?"

"The Jedi are the guardian of peace and justice. Champions of Good, if you will. Within this order, I was trained in the ways of the Force and taught to serve for greater good. Lightsabers were given after I completed my initial training as an apprentice."

"But how did you came here, to our world?"

Hearing this, Alexander looked away. "There...was a war between the Jedi Order and the Sith. The Sith Order are practitioners of the dark side of the Force. Their leader was the Sith Lord Darth Exodus. He...was a close friend of mine. Once called Daron Sol before he turned to the dark side."

"Dark side?" chaos asked. "You never told me that."

Alexander grinned at him. "Sorry, chaos. Anyways, the final battle was fought at the Jedi academy and I dueled Daron...Exodus to the very end."

"So...you beat him?" Allen asked. Alexander shook.

"No, Allen. I should have died back there but Exodus used the last of his Sith arts to give me eternal youth, saying that he will come back from the dead to kill me. I decided to exile myself and along with E1, we came here."

"Eternal youth? How old are you now?" Shion asked, eyes widened.

"I came to this world about a hundred years ago." the Jedi casually replied.

"A hundred years? Whoa, by now you're well over that figure!" Allen exclaimed.

"Heh. To tell the truth, I almost forgotten about my own age."

E1 beeped loudly. Alexander turned to the floating droid. "Oh, sorry about that, E1."

He put E1 to the floor slowly. "Anyways, that's the basic things about my origins. Given time, I might elaborate it some more."

* * *

In the hangar, Alexander, along with E1 was checking out Shion's Anti Gnosis Weapon System or simply known as AGWS. 

"Not bad at all. What do you think, E1?"

E1 chirped. He smiled.

"Haha. Whatever you say."

"Alexander."

He turned around to see KOS-MOS standing not far from him. "Anything I can do for you, KOS-MOS?"

"I still can't comprehend it. You claimed to be over a century years old, yet from your looks, you didn't aged beyond 21 years of age."

"Hah. How do you know I was 21 before I became...ageless?"

"I observed you from the color of your hair, your movement and your skin complexion before I came to this conclusion. It is one of my many functions."

He was surprised but managed a smile. "You got that right. Now about your inquiry. Like an ancient master of my order said, ''The Force works in mysterious ways''. You just can't rely on logic all the time. Sometimes things happened beyond our calculation, beyond our planning. Unpredictable. Well, maybe if you learn a little more about the Force you will understand it better."

KOS-MOS made a mental note before giving a nod. "Very well. Please tell me about the Force whenever possible."

With that, she turned around headed back towards the room for regular maintenance. E1 beeped again. This time teasing his master.

"One more of that and by the Force I'll do a memory wipe on you." he threatened and the droid went silent.

* * *

Vector Industries... 

In the dimly lit room, a red hooded man was addressing his master about current events.

"Master Wilhelm. I have a report from KOS-MOS. Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley have both joined up with KOS-MOS. It also appears that Alexander Darkblaze survived the incident too."

"I see." The master, Wilhelm calmly replied.

"This is fortunate, especially since there's an unidentified ship closing in on the battlefield."

"And if the ship were to threaten the girl, KOS-MOS would protect her… Is that not right?"

"Yes. That would be the prime directive." the hooded man replied.

"Either way, it was a wise decision to pull back KOS-MOS. There's no need for us to continue serving them, or the Federation, any longer. Besides, the data for the Rhine Maiden is now complete. All phenomena are moving forward as specified by this Compass of Order." he said, gesturing at a globe-like compass.

Wilhelm got up. "As for the rest… Gather the necessary factors and wait for the other one to awaken…"

The hooded servant bowed. "As you wish."

Then, he left the room. Wilhelm turned at the darkest corner of the room. "Your target has finally appeared, Lord Malice."

There's a growl and a dark cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. He was wearing a metallic black mask to hide his face.

"Yes, I sensed him through the Force. It was faint but it is definitely him. The last of the Jedi. My master, Lord Exodus will be very pleased."

* * *

Back at the Elsa... 

Usually, dinner was made by either of the crew but this time, Shion decided to take charge of the kitchen and prepared rice curry from the meagre ingredients available.

"C'mon everybody, let's eat!"

Tony drooled at the dish. "Man, I'm starving!"

"Let's eat!" Matthews said.

With that, everyone attacked the dish. Shion looked at the crew feeding themselves like hungry wolves. "Well? Not bad, huh?"

"Chief! It's delicious!" Allen commented. Alexander nodded in approval.

"Yeah! This ain't bad at all!" Tony agreed.

"Oh, come on! How can this girl's cooking be any good?" Matthews played it down.

"But Captain, you're stuffing your face…" chaos remarked.

"Ahhh…shut up! Don't disturb a man when he's eating." Matthews turned to Shion. "Water!"

"Sure."

chaos turned to Shion. "You do quite a lot."

"Really? This is pretty typical for me back home." she gave a refilled glass of water to Matthews. "I have my no-good brother to thank for that. He doesn't do a thing all day except sit around and read books."

"Heh. Well…there's no one on this ship that has any of your skills."

"That's a shame…I guess that's what happens when you have an entirely male crew."

"You got that right!" Hammer chipped in. "Normally, there's not even a hint of estrogen on this ship. So you can forget about having a good meal."

"Who usually does the cooking around here?"

"We take turns. Not that it matters, because the cooking's ALWAYS bad." Tony who had done with his meal before smoking, replied.

"There is one person onboard who does nothing but eat…" chaos said.

"Ummm..." Allen muttered.

"What's that?" Matthews said, responding to chaos' statement before turning to Shion. "Water!"

"Sure."

"Chief...can I have some water too?" Allen said, timidly.

"Oh! Sorry! I hadn't noticed…"

Allen silently moaned. "Hadn't noticed..."

Alexander chuckled at the poor man.

* * *

Later after dinner... 

Shion was washing the dishes with the help from Allen. Alexander helped in cleaning up the table.

"So, what are we going to do now?" the assistant asked.

"Well, we certainly can't leave KOS-MOS to her own devices, can we? She's functioning independently!" Shion replied.

"Indeed we can't, Chief." Alexander said. "She was suddenly activated and all of a sudden, we're following her to Second Miltia with no idea what is happening."

"Yeah." Shion nodded. "We can't let her out of our sight. Who knows what will she pull next."

"And to think, we were supposed to get vacation time once we completed the startup experiment and turned her over to the Second Division..." Allen moaned.

Shion giggled. "You're starting to sound a lot like the Captain. There's no use crying over spilled milk, you know. The first thing we need to do is to contact Headquarters and ask for instructions."

Allen sighed. "So I guess we're stuck with these guys for a little longer. Hey, Alex. You should know which organization this ship belongs, right?"

Alexander gave a nod. "Yeah. It belongs to the Kukai Foundation. Why?"

"Nothing. I just did some background check on this ship. That place is bad news, right? I've heard it's just crawling with mutants."

Alexander just smiled. "Rumors, Allen. Rumors."

Shion was taken aback by the comment. "Hey, that's kind of a racist comment. Listen, Allen. Sure, it's a well known fact. The Kukai Foundation was established by the Miltian government as a specialized military group. But they only held that status until the completion of the post-war proceedings. Although they haven't gotten around to demilitarizing quite yet, they're being run like any other valid foundation nowadays. You know, as a matter of fact, their current director received a lot of praise for taking in and protecting victims in the days before the Species Preservation Act. He's really to be commended. Now what was his name...umm..."

A voice suddenly came from behind. "Gaignun Kukai." chaos said.

Shion beamed. "Oh, chaos! What's up?"

"Oh, I just dropped in to see if there was anything I could help out with."

"Oh, thanks! We could use some help drying the dishes."

"Sure thing."

After a while, they finally finished with it. "Whew! That's everything." Allen sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Yup." chaos replied. He then turned to see plate full with rice and curry. "Huh? What's this?"

"Oh, that's for the Commander." Shion replied, referring to Commander Cherenkov whom the Elsa picked up while Alexander was still in KOS-MOS maintenance pod.

"Come to think of it, he didn't join us for dinner, did he?" Allen stated.

"No, and I even called him. Oh, well. I'll just heat it up and take it to him."

"Well, how about we call it a day?" Allen suggested.

"Good idea." chaos and the others agreed.

"Did you forget something?" Shion asked chaos when he seemed to stare into distance.

"No, but where did KOS-MOS go?"

"Oh, KOS-MOS? She's being tuned in her service module, down in the hangar. It'll probably take a few more hours. Oh, did you want to go down and talk to her? I'm sure she'd like that."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye."

chaos then left the area, heading for the elevator. Shion turned to Alexander.

"How about you, Alex?"

He didn't reply as he was deep in thought.

"Alex?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Chief."

"Something wrong?"

"Did you say the Commander was attacked by the Gnosis after he was rescued, right?" Alexander asked for confirmation.

Shion nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Something is wrong with him. But I couldn't make it out. Something is clouding my thoughts. This can be only one thing."

Shion blinked. "What is it?"

Alexander turned to her with a serious reply. "Exodus. He is coming for me."

* * *

**Notes:  
NukeDawg:** LOL We do think alike. Hahaha. Be lookin' forward to it. Hope you like this chap as well. 


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1.

**Chapter 3: An Old Friend**

In his room, Alexander was floating in mid-air, crosslegged and deep into meditation. For the first time in hundred years, he could feel a disturbance in the Force. And it was tipping towards the Dark Side. This further confirmed his suspicion that his foe, Darth Exodus had finally caught up to him. He started to wonder how many years has passed on Coruscant.

(I don't think many years passed since I fled Ossus. I could be wrong.)

The door suddenly slid opened and Allen entered. "Alex?"

Still floating, he opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"We're contacting the Headquartes. Just thought you wanna know."

"You go on. I'll be right up."

* * *

Alexander reached the communication station to see Shion in a VERY foul mood. She was talking to Miyuki, Alexander's one-time date. 

"You've got to be kidding me! This is ridiculous!"

"B-but there's nothing I can do about it." Miyuki stammered. "I'm just passing the orders."

"And I'm saying those orders are unacceptable! Oh, forget it! It's not doing me any good talking to you. Get the Director on the line, now!"

"Y-yes, ma'am! Just a moment, please."

As Miyuki put the Director on, Allen and Alexander approached her.

"Chief, did you see how scared she was? You're even scaring me. You don't have to yell, you know..." Allen said.

"What do you expect? How could you expect me not to yell about this?" she replied, almost yelled and threw the data to the floor. Alexander decided not to say a word. Moments later the Director was on the line.

"Director! What is the meaning of this!" Shion demanded.

"It means exactly what it says." replied the Director, half scared at Shion's fury.

"I see. Unless this is a figment of my imagination, it looks like it says that as soon as KOS-MOS receives her secondary equipment, we're to turn her over to the Second R&D Division on Second Miltia and return immediately to Headquarters." Shion said.

Alexander raised his eyebrows.

"Like I said, it means exactly what it says. This was the plan from the beginning. I don't see why this is such a problem." the Director stated.

"DIRECTOR!"

"Shion, please don't give me a hard time about this. I understand how you feel. But I've read your reports, and it appears as though there are no major problems with KOS-MOS."

"No, sir, you don't understand at all! Are you listening to me? She's moving around on her own accord! I can't turn her over to the Second Division before determining the cause! It's still far too dangerous to use her at full battle spec! And besides, you should know full well that I understand her better than anyone else!"

"Togashi informed me about what happened on the Woglinde. Fortunately, we didn't suffer any human casualties, but it sounded like it could have been catastrophic. Do you really expect me to leave you and the others in such circumstances?"

"I'm well aware of the risks."

"Even so..."

Shion slammed her hands on the console before he could finished. "DIRECTOR!"

"All right. Have it your way. I'll smooth things over with the people upstairs. Miyuki can take care of the paperwork."

Hearing this, Shion calmed down. "Thank you, sir."

"One condition. Don't do anything foolish. The moment you sense even the slightest bit of danger, get out of there immediately. I don't ever want to see a report of what happened two years ago. Got it?"

Shion nodded. "Understood, sir."

Alexander smiled thinking that was unlikely to happen. Moments later, Miyuki was back online.

"Hey, good going, Chief!"

"I just did what I had to do."

"I'm just so glad that you're safe! Oh, you should have notified us sooner that you were okay! The military sent us a notice saying that you were killed in the skirmish. The whole department was in an uproar. You have a lot of admirers."

"Oh, come on. Stop joking around." Shion replied, blushing slightly.

"No, it's true!"

"So, what about me?" Allen asked, pointing to himself.

"Oh, hey Allen. Didn't see you there."

"Didn't see me? Hey, I was missing too, you know!"

"You're kidding! I didn't even notice!"

"Didn't notice! Well, what about the others?"

"No one said a thing."

Allen sighed. Alexander couldn't helped but to feel sorry for the poor man.

"Guess they just forgot about you. You don't really make a strong impression on people. But hey, it's great that you're okay too, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks. That makes me a whole lot better."

"Hey, is Alex there with you?" Miyuki asked excitedly. Hearing this, Alexander gulped and slowly walked away but was pulled by Shion. "Chief!"

"Here he is! C'mon Alex. Say hi." Shion said.

Alexander waved. "Uh...hi?"

Miyuki swooned the moment he was in view. "Kyaaaa! It's really you! I heard from Togashi that you didn't board the escape pod. I was worried. In fact, a whole lot of girls were worried about you."

"Uh, I should feel...glad?"

"Jeez, Alex. You sure are slow in this matter. Like the Chief, you have a lot of admirers here."

"I can imagine..." he muttered.

"I can now say that I'm the only girl from Vector that dated THAT hot looking guy from First Division." Miyuki said, half giggling. "So, how about another date sometime soon?"

"Umm...okay, I guess..."

"Great! I'll arrange everything and get in touch with you soon."

With that, she hung up. Alexander sighed.

"You just can't say 'no' to her..." Shion said.

"Yeah. I guess so. I might like her. But...ah, I don't know what to say..."

Then, Matthews' voice echoed through the intercom. "Hey, Ms. Vector! You can hear me, right? Get yourself over to the bridge!"

* * *

The three Vector engineers made their way to the bridge. They were currently in the hyperspace tunnel. 

"You don't need to shout, I can hear you just fine!" Shion retorted.

"Just take a look at this." Matthews said.

The screen showed a small ship being chased by a few automated (Drone) ships. Alexander could detect two aura of living beings from the chased ship.

"Wow. I had no idea there are ships that small that can enter hyperspace." Shion remarked.

Then a few Drone ships passed the Elsa, narrowly avoiding contact.

"Hey, watch it!" Tony yelled.

"Do you know who those guys are?" Matthews asked.

Shion shook. "No idea. Doesn't look like one of our products."

"What about the other small ship?"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea."

"There's a distress signal from small ship." chaos informed from the communications terminal.

"Why aren't we helping them?" Shion asked the Captain.

"We've got enough trouble just dealing with you guys!"

"Damn! We're in their line of fire!" Tony shouted.

"What? Get out of the way!"

Tony maneuvered the ship sideways, nearly hitting the hyperspace column walls.

"If we hit the column walls it's over!" Matthews yelled.

The Elsa's right side suddenly skidded on the column walls.

"I want to live!" Hammer cried.

"Someone save us!" Allen followed.

Alexander reached out the Force and shifted the Elsa's position slightly away from the column walls. It was barely noticable but only Shion seem to noticed what he has done.

"Damn it! You try to be polite and they just walk all over you!" Matthews cursed.

"What's the plan, Capt'n? We gonna join the party?" Tony asked.

Matthews lowered his seat. "What, are you nuts! What'd I just say to you! We've already got enough trouble!"

Suddenly, one of the Drone ships misfired and it hit Elsa's hull.

"There's a hit to sector four! Outer hull partially damaged!" chaos informed.

"They've done it now, those bastards!" Matthews cursed again and kicked Hammer.

"Captainn!" he whined.

"Shut up! Any enemy of theirs is our ally!" He yelled before turning to Tony. "Tony!"

Tony nodded before returning his focus to the controls. "Aye aye, sir! That's more like it!" He then increased speed, catching up with the Drone ships.

"Wha--? Wait a second! You're gonna take a ship like this into battle in hyperspace! You've gotta be kidding!" Allen yelled in disbelief.

Tony put a thumb up. "Ya better believe it! Don't worry about it. With Elsa's Logic Drive and my immaculate piloting skills, there's nothing we can't handle! Let's do iiittt!"

"Don't worry, Allen. Tony's skill is top-notch. Trust me." Alexander said.

Tony thanked him. "Heh. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

With that, he fired a few shots at the Drone ships and took them out. In respond, the pursued ship circled around the column and emitted flames which burned the remaining Drones.

"Woooo! That ship's got some serious moves! That's what I call wave riding! Yeah! I can feel it, baby, I can feel it! Yahoooooooo!" Tony shouted in estacy before executing the same move. Allen and Shion felt dizzy while Alexander remained composed, cool as ice.

"Reinforcements!" Hammer informed.

"What!" Matthews exclaimed.

Another wave of Drones arrived at attacked the small ship. The pursued tried to dodge as much as possible. Alexander could feel that they will eventually be overwhelmed. chaos seemed to think the same.

"No! There's no way they can avoid all that!"

One of the Drone's attacks hit one of the ship's booster and it skidded along the column, causing more damage.

"Does this ship have a grappling device?" Shion asked.

"You can access it from my terminal. Here." chaos replied and removed himself, allowing Shion to activate the ship's grappling claw.

"I'm not so sure if I can do this. But it's better than seeing them die like that." Shion said.

Alexander touched her shoulder. "It's alright, Chief. I'll guide you. Through the Force."

Shion wasn't sure how the Jedi will do it but she trusted him nonetheless. "Okay."

Alexander nodded and closed his eyes, extending his Force powers beyond the boundaries of the Elsa and guided Shion telepathically towards the intended target.

(Okay, Chief. Steady now. You're almost there.)

_(I can't hold it much longer...)_

(Let the Force flow through you, Chief. That's right. Steady...right about...NOW!)

With that, the grappling claw grabbed the damaged ship before it turned to ashes. Shion heaved a sigh and Alexander smiled and nodded in approval.

"Nice catch, Shion! Looks like we made it just in time!" Tony complimented.

Matthews then commed the damaged ship. "We're gonna pull you in. Hurry inside once the hatch closes. We'll get rid of 'em."

The Elsa closed the deck but halfway through, it stopped. "What happened?" the Captain demanded.

"The deck isn't closing!" Hammer informed.

"What?"

Shion gasped, remembering about the electrical problem Matthews asked to investigate. "Could it be that..."

"Damn electrical problems! At a time like this!" Matthews cursed.

chaos commed the occupants. "Attention vessel occupants. Can you make it up on your own? The ship's shielding should cover you a bit, so if you put on your spacesuits and use the hull as a shield…"

A reply came from the salvaged ship. "Roger. Neither of us here are human, so I'm sure we can make it."

Alexander raised his brows.

(That voice sounds familiar...)

Then, red alert appeared throughout the bridge. "Damn it!" Matthews cursed for the umpteenth time.

"Intruder alert! They're on the catapult deck!" Hammer shouted.

Then, a Drone attached itself on the window and sent a message;

"**Surrender and maintain cruising speed. If you do not comply, we will attack. Repeat. Surrender and maintain cruising speed. If you do not comply, we will attack. We guarantee you will not be harmed if you follow our instructions."**

Matthews folded his arms in defiance. "An Auto-Tech. My ass…Who are you kidding? We're screwed either way. Tony! Full throttle! Use the ship to take him out!"

"You got it!"

The Elsa pushed further forward and the Drone was thrown away and exploded near the catapult. Right after the explosion, the catapult deck closed.

"Nice! That shock closed the catapult!" Hammer said.

"Oh, this is insane!" Allen moaned.

However, it was not the end of it. "We've got trouble! They're taking over the rear hangar! I'm detecting transfer waves! They're calling in terminal units!" chaos informed.

"We'll just have to take 'em on! Prepare for hand-to-hand combat! Seal the internal barrier doors!" Matthews ordered.

"Roger!" Hammer complied.

"I'll take the corridor!" chaos declared.

"I'm going too." Alexander said, hovering his hands over his lightsabers.

"I'll go too!" Shion said, much to chaos' surprise.

"No. It's too dangerous." warned chaos.

"I can't let you two go by yourselves. Don't worry, I've got KOS-MOS with me. Right, KOS-MOS?"

Shion turned to KOS-MOS who made her entry silently. The anti-Gnosis weapon stared before she uttered a reply;

"Yes. I will eliminate the enemy units."

"But don't damage the ship! Understand?"

"Understood. I will proceed at 30 percent output."

"Allen, go find the Commander and protect the cabin!" Shion ordered.

"Huh! Are you serious?" the bewildered engineer said.

"I'm counting on you!" Matthews said.

* * *

The group made their way down to floor B2. They saw a few Drones guarding the path they want to get by. 

"Any ideas?" Alexander asked. "If you guys don't have any, I'll drop in there."

"That won't be a good course of action to take." KOS-MOS said. "From my calculations..."

"Okay. Just stop right there." he said and turned to the smiling chaos. "Well?"

He shook. "Too bad I have none. Like you, I can only think of fighting them head on."

"I think I know the way." Shion said. "If we use the electromagnetic floor, we might be able to slow down the enemies a bit!"

chaos nodded. "Good idea."

"The only problem is the switch is a little far from here. We might distract them here." Shion stated, looking at the switch across the corridor.

"Leave that to me." Alexander said. He then used Force Push to push down the button for the electromagnetic floor. The effect was almost instant, the Drones suddenly felt the electricity ran through them and jammed their movements.

"Alright." Alexander turned to KOS-MOS. "Shall we?"

KOS-MOS nodded and the pair leapt high in the air towards the Drones. With a hiss, Alexander pierced one of the Drone's head upon landing with his crimson saber. KOS-MOS used her R-CANNON to take down another one. chaos and Shion looked at each other and charged forward.

* * *

Two occupants of the wrecked ship got out of it. The cyborg Ziggurat 8, fondly called Ziggy by his companion, the Observational Realian MOMO. 

"We must first get to the bridge in order to explain the situation to the person in charge. Can you make it?" the blonde cyborg said.

"Tee hee…don't you remember what I said earlier? I'm built a lot tougher than I look." the little Realian replied.

"That's right. Let's go!"

Then, they heard a beeping sound and the two turned around, expecting one of the Drone to attack but instead it was E1. He was hiding in the corner near the small ship.

"I've never seen that robot before..." Ziggy said.

"Me neither. But I don't think it meant us any harm." MOMO said and approached the scared droid. "What are you doing here?"

E1 spun its head, beeping his reply. MOMO smiled.

"I see. You were fixing the catapult's electrical problems until the Auto-Techs came in. And you hid from them, right?"

E1 beeped, saying 'Yes'.

"You understand what it says?" Ziggy asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Somehow."

* * *

Shion and the others had almost reached the hangar when they met up with Ziggy, MOMO and E1. The droid beeped upon seeing its master. 

"E1! Thank goodness. You okay. Do you know how much will it cost me to fix you up should you got damaged?" Alexander remarked.

E1 beeped an apology.

"It's alright, mister. We did our best in protecting him. E1 was a big help." MOMO said, defending her new friend.

Alexander laughed. "Of course. I was kidding there. Sorry E1." He then turned to Ziggy. "I've known you from somewhere. Jan Sauer, is it?"

Ziggy too, was surprised to see him. "You're...the ''Negotiator''."

"Haha. So you remember. Anyways, we'll have time to catch up, friend."

"Are you two the only ones from that ship?" Shion asked.

Ziggy nodded. "Yes, that's right. I am a Federation government cyborg, Ziggurat…" the corner of his eye caught MOMO's disapproval before he restating his name. "Call me Ziggy… She is MOMO… She's a Realian. She is with the Federation government just like me."

MOMO waved. "Hello, I'm MOMO. Thank you for saving us."

"I see. I'd like to say, "Thank goodness you're safe," but enemy units have invaded the ship. It's way too early to be saying that. Who are these people after you?"

"The enemy units are Auto-Techs that the U-TIC Organization uses. Basically, they're unmanned fighter craft. We escaped from their base, and they are the last of the pursuit. Unfortunately, the mother ship has a transfer system. The combat units will continue to arrive unless we destroy the mother ship." Ziggy gave a detailed info on what will they face.

"Damn. U-TIC?" Alexander silently cursed.

"So unless we do something, the enemy will overrun the ship." Shion stated the obvious.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this." Ziggy apologized.

"What? Oh, no, don't let it bother you. It isn't your fault, Ziggy. More importantly, we have to do something about that mother ship!"

"Agreed. We can't do much but we will help too. It's my responsibility to take care of this."

"We? As in MOMO too!" Shion asked, much to her surprise. The group turned to MOMO.

"Yes, she might not look it, but she's actually more useful than me."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll do my best!" she said.

"Okay, let's hurry!" With that, the group headed further down with two new members. Alexander, who was left behind turned to E1.

"E1, get to the bridge. You'll be much more useful there."

E1 beeped a few times. He patted the concerned droid. "Of course I'll be back."

* * *

The group made their way towards Hangar 2 to see a massive Drone called Domo Carrier. 

"Is that the thing that's controlling the other smaller Drones?" chaos asked.

"That's it." Ziggy replied.

"Think we can do it?" Shion asked, re-equipping her MWS.

"With all of us attacking it at once, there won't be any problem." KOS-MOS said upon completing her calculations.

"Easier said than done." Alexander said, activating both his lightsabers. "Are we gonna get in or not?"

"Leave your injuries to me! I can heal it within seconds!" MOMO said, offering her service.

"Thanks, MOMO." Shion said.

"The Force fights with me!" Alexander shouted his battle cry and jumped down towards the massive Auto-Tech, intending for the first strike. Sensing this, the Domo Carrier swung its massive arms and Alexander was forced to use Force Protection to lessen the damage. chaos put up a few combos of bare handed attacks on the lower parts while KOS-MOS attacked from far with her Vulcan. Shion attacked from the side with a powerful lightning blast, hoping to stun the mechanical monster for a moment. Ziggy took this chance to launch a powerful machine gun-like kick, sending it a few steps back. Alexander recovered and switched off his lightsabers and charged up his hand hands.

"Everyone, step back!" he shouted. Shion and chaos rolled away and Alexander unleashed a powerful Force Lightning, trying to fry the Domo Carrier from the inside. However, the enemy was undeterred and managed to release a massive earthquake like attack and caused the Jedi to lost his balance and fell. It then drove down its large fist down at him for the kill. But KOS-MOS appeared and blocked the attack by crossing her hands. Alexander reignited his lightsabers and with one swift attack, he sliced off an arm of the Drone. He then jumped away from it, exhausted. The others then pressed on their attacks while he recovered with the help from MOMO. Eventually, KOS-MOS and Ziggy delivered the final blow together with the android pierced the head with R-BLADE and Ziggy's powerful kick punctured through its lower body, causing explosions that damaged some parts of the hangar.

"Phew!" Alexander managed a sigh. "That was hard."

"Please don't overdid it." MOMO, who was sitting beside him, said.

"Yeah, I know. That lightning cost me much of my energy." He then turned to KOS-MOS. "Thanks for helping me back there."

KOS-MOS blinked. "I am happy to be of service."

"But without you taking off its arm, we might be having a much more difficult time." chaos stated.

"That's how a Jedi Knight fight? I'm impressed." Shion remarked with a smile.

"That was my first actual battle after almost a hundred years, Chief. You've seen nothing yet." Alexander boasted. Shion chuckled.

"How can you still be alive after a hundred years?" Ziggy asked.

"Well, I wanna ask you the same question but I think the answer is obvious." Alexander said, referring to Ziggy's cybernetic body parts. "I suppose I can tell you why."

* * *

**Notes:  
NukeDawg:**  
The silver lightsaber represent the light side while the red is for the dark side. Alex decided to have these colors for his sabers because to him, light can't exist without dark and vice-versa. It is a constant struggle for both sides. Hope you like this chap as well. I put up three possible pairings involving Alex. KOS-MOS, Shion or Miyuki. Which one do YOU want? LOL 


	5. Chapter 4: Emotion

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1.

**Chapter 4: Emotion**

With everyone else in front not far from them, Alexander and Ziggy were catching up on old times.

"So you left the police force when you were about to be promoted to captain." Ziggy said to his former colleague from his days as a policeman.

Alexander nodded. "Yeah. I just have to. With my inability to grow old, people will grow suspicious about me. Since then, I drifted from one place to another, hiding myself in between. Before I came to Vector, I was a soldier for the Federation. Last assignment was Old Miltia 14 years ago. It wasn't pretty, I tell you..."

The group entered the bridge to see Matthews was berating both Tony and Hammer. Allen was monitoring the damage status while E1 simply watched the whole scene.

"Uh...we're back." chaos said, interrupting the situation and preventing it from turning bad.

"Ohhh...If I had known I'd be doing this, I would've spent more time at the firing range." Shion said to MOMO then turned to the heated situation. "Hmm? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Good work." Matthews instantly replied. "So, who's this?"

chaos introduced MOMO and Ziggy. "She's MOMO, and this is Ziggy. Looks like they're both with the Federation government."

MOMO bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"You two were the ones in that ship out there?"

"Yes.Thank you very much for rescuing us."

"Thanks for your help." Ziggy added.

"They were being held by the U-TIC Organization, but they managed to escape." chaos explained.

Matthews eyes widened. "The U-TIC Organization!"

"Captain?"

"Never thought I'd have to hear that cursed name again."

"What is it? That U-whatever?" Hammer curiously asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Stop wasting time and plot our course already."

Tony snickered. "You heard him. It's nothing a stupid navigator needs to worry about."

Grudgingly, Hammer went back to his seat and unleashed his anger at Allen.

"Allen! Hurry up and clean up the top of the panel! This stuff's in the way!"

"What? You're the one who left these here. Don't take it out on me!"

* * *

Pleroma... 

Margulis just received the news of the Drone's failure to capture MOMO and left followed by Pellegri.

"What will we do now? The 100 Series Prototype escaped with the Y-data, we..."

"Pellegri, stop there. Looks like we have a guest. Back away."

Pellegri looked ahead to see Darth Malice standing in their path. His yellow lightsaber ignited in readiness for battle. Pellegri could feel an intense dark aura from the cloaked figure.

"Who...are you?"

"So, you're the _Sith_ from another world Wilhelm talked about." Margulis said, unsheathing his katana.

"I just want to see your worthiness of being an ally." he replied.

"Hmph. Is that a proposal?"

To the swordsman's surprise, Darth Malice turned off his weapon. "It is not fair to fight with this." he stated before he pulled out a Sith Sword from its sheath.

Margulis grinned. "Very well. I accept this battle."

With a growl that only a Sith Lord could do, Darth Malice launched himself at him for the first attack.

* * *

Back at the Elsa... 

KOS-MOS was serving some refreshments to the group in the cafeteria.

"This is for you." she said to Shion.

"Thanks, KOS-MOS." she replied before trying to wake Allen who was sleeping at the counter. KOS-MOS then served drinks to Captain Matthews and the rest of the crew. Alexander was having a chat with Ziggy, MOMO and E1. The droid beeped to his master. He raised his brows in surprise.

"Really? MOMO can understand you?"

MOMO sheepishly smiled. "Yeah. For some reason."

"From the looks of it, he's been with you long." Ziggy commented.

Alexander shrugged. "About the same as my age. Furthermore, maintaning him is hard work since most of his parts aren't exist. Thankfully, Hammer there was a big help."

"I'm telling you, that was crazy!" Tony exclaimed, describing the hyperspace battle.

"It was a close one, wasn't it?" chaos added.

Tony then turned to Ziggy. "I gotta say though, those were some pretty sweet moves out there, old man."

Assuming that Tony was referring to the way she piloted the ship MOMO answered; "Thank you very much!"

"Wha-? Whoa! Hold on a sec. That was you!"

"Well...I handled the flight controls."

Tony shook his head. "Unbelievable. Shown up by a little girl. Kids these days..." Then he left, with his ego stripped off a few notches, to the counter.

"That's pretty amazing, even for a Realian." Shion said to MOMO. "Hey...that insignia on your uniform..."

"Yes?"

"Is that...are you from the Mizrahi Lab?"

MOMO nodded. "Yes. I'm a 100..." realizing that she might give her secret away, hesitated but a nod from Ziggy suggested otherwise. "I'm an Observational Realian."

The Vector engineer smiled at her. "It's okay, you don't have to worry. If you're concerned about government secrets, KOS-MOS is one too. So, you're a 100-Series Observational Realian from the Mizrahi Lab? A Hilbert-equipped model, right?"

MOMO nodded again.

"KOS-MOS is equipped with it too, you know. The Hilbert Effect. But of course, ours is a Vector original."

"You're with Vector Industries?"

"Yup. So to Allen and Alexander over there." Shion pointed to both men who were in a different set of situations.

Tony tried to wake Allen but he simply push him away. Alexander, on the other hand, was talking about his Jedi Knight days with Ziggy. KOS-MOS was standing beside him, listening intently to the history of the Force and the Jedi Order. E1 wheezed to KOS-MOS. The female android stared at him for a moment.

"I cannot comprehend of what you are trying to say."

E1 wheezed again. Then beeped. Noticing this, Alexander laughed.

"What E1 was saying is, you sure are paying attention to my story."

"Of course. The history of your place of birth is intriguing." she replied monotonically.

"By the way, where are you headed? We might be able to get you there for a small fee if it's not too far out of the way. Right, Captain?" chaos suggested.

No reason of turning down chaos' request, Matthews shrugged. "Yeah, of course. After all, we are in the transport business."

Hearing that, MOMO's face brightened. "Transport? Then, could you please take us to Second Milt… Could you please take us to the Second Miltian star system?"

Shion and Alexander looked at her curiously. "Second Miltia? You too?"

"What do you mean, you too?" Ziggy asked.

"Oh, um, it's just a strange coincidence, that's all. KOS-MOS' new deployment is on Second Miltia, too." Shion replied.

"Hey, that's great. It'll cost less if you're all going the same way, Shion." chaos stated.

"Well, I suppose that's true…"

Hammer turned to Matthews. "Captain? What about ship repairs?"

"Yeah, we gotta take care of that first. Let's stop at a nearby dock colony. That all right with you?"

Ziggy nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you for taking us." MOMO thanked, almost jumped with joy.

"Well, relax and enjoy the trip. Hey, Ms. Vector, show'em around, would ya?"

Shion stared curiously at Matthews.

"What? I got a booger hanging out of my nose, or…?"

"Wha? Ah, n-no, nothing, nothing. All right then, shall we go? MOMO? Ziggy? How about you, Alex? Wanna come along?"

Alexander shook. "Nah. I'll pass. Looks like KOS-MOS here is interested in the history of the Jedi. I'll just finish up part one for today."

Shion smiled. "Yeah. You do that. After all, KOS-MOS needs all the knowledge she can get."

* * *

With KOS-MOS washing the dishes in the kitchen, Alexander was deep in thought as he tried to clear his thoughts and have a glimpse of what will happen. He opened his eyes wide. 

"Gnosis..." he muttered.

Moments later, Shion, MOMO and Ziggy arrived.

"This is the kitchen."

"Oh, it's KOS-MOS. And Alex too."

Seeing that KOS-MOS was washing the dishes by herself, MOMO offered to help.

"I'll help out too!"

"There is no need for additional manpower to complete this task." KOS-MOS coldly replied.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

Shion turned to Alexander but he could only shrugged. "Hey, KOS-MOS! That was rude! She was trying to be nice."

"Analysis of the current situation shows that I can manage without the help of others. There is no need to divert more personnel to this location."

Alexander barely suppressed his laughter after seeing Shion annoyed by her statement.

"… See? She's sooo not cute! And she's always like this!"

* * *

Pleroma... 

Margulis just gave an order regarding their next plan when a strange man appeared.

"You just love barking out those orders don't you, Margulis. Show a little love to your dogs, or else they might bite you one day."

The warrior turned to him. "You..."

"The prototype belongs to me. I've grown bored with these Kirschwassers."

"You're going?"

"I think I'm more likely to succeed than your dogs."

U-TIC soldiers stared at the unknown man.

"Ah, yeeessss… Feed me your hostility…pierce me with your hatred."

He then laughed hysterically until another presence entered the room. He turned to see Darth Malice emerged from a dark corner of the room.

"Albedo, is it? You will be a worthy ally."

"And who might you be? Wait, you're the _Sith Lord_ I've heard."

"That is right. I am Darth Malice."

* * *

A few hours later, the Elsa arrived at a dock colony for repairs. Alexander was about to left when Shion and the crew emerged from the bridge area with a worried look. 

"Oh, Alex. You're heading out?"

"Yeah. Since this place is a technological dump, I might find some useful parts for E1. And a few for the AGWS. What about you? You guys seem pretty worried."

"We're searching for the Commander." chaos said. "We heard he had gone outside."

Alexander raised his brows. "In that clothing?"

"I'm gonna get Ziggy to help. He might be of help." Shion suggested.

"Well, if he's coming with you, my services won't be required then." Alexander said. Then, he continued; "But I'll be sure to tell you if I see him around."

"Thanks, Alex."

* * *

His search was not in vain as Alexander managed to find some parts that were usable and compatible with E1. He also acquired a new booster pack for AGWS and have the shopkeeper loaded it into the Elsa. 

"Alright. Now I just have to think which AGWS needs the booster more..."

He suddenly felt a sudden burst of Force energy from the colony. Then, it was gone. Without hesitation, he rushed outside and saw Cherenkov was running in his direction towards the ship. He just ran passed him without a word. He smelled blood.

(Something is definitely wrong with him.)

* * *

In Hangar 2, Alexander was having a lightsaber training with a few training remotes. Managed to deflect all the bolts directed at him, the remotes then fired at the same time. Alexander took the bolts one at a time but as the shooting grew intense, he was forced to whirl his red saber around and deflected all of it. 

"I'm done, E1. Call off the remotes."

E1 beeped in acknowledgement and called off the remotes and stored them into a small compartment in his body. Alexander switched off the lightsaber.

"Phew. After all these years, I still fail to take all the blast."

His companion whirred. He laughed. "Yeah. You're right. I'm slacking off all these years. Now that Daron had returned, I must do what it takes to take this curse off me. To tell the truth, I've had enough of living this long. It's just not right for me outlive any normal beings."

The astromech droid whirled his head, worried about his master's tone. Alexander grinned.

"Who knows? The aging effect might cancel out should I defeat Daron. But then again, it might not."

"Alex?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Shion. "Oh, Shion..."

"Do you...really mean what you just said?"

He sighed. "No point in hiding it. To tell the truth, yeah. I've seen too much that I could make a history book out of it."

"But Alex! Without you helping me two years ago...I..."

Alexander pressed his index finger on her lips. "Stop there, Shion. I just did what was right."

"But...!"

"I know, Shion. I can flee somewhere and go on living but for how long? My past will eventually caught up with me and I will have to face him. It is...my destiny."

"Alex..."

"A Jedi shouldn't fear of death. There is no death, there is the Force..."

Shion suddenly hugged him and caught Alexander by surprise.

"Please don't say anything about dying. I don't wanna hear that. I won't permit it."

She started to cry and Alexander felt a rush of emotion surging from Shion through the Force. Instictively, he hugged her by the slender waist.

"Alright, Shion. I won't say that word again." he said, smiling as he slowly broke the embrace. "In front of you, at least..." he murmured.

"I heard that!"

* * *

After the repairs were done, the Elsa was now on its way to the Miltian star system. Everything was going smoothly during the hyperspace flight until Alexander detected a massive amount of life forms ahead. 

(So, they finally come...)

Shion entered the bridge where the group was, still dazed from her sleep.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Something REALLY bad, Chief." Alexander said.

"A powerful force is affecting the ship from outside hyperspace." KOS-MOS informed.

"What does that mean!" MOMO asked.

"Something is trying to come into contact with the ship. If this persists, we will be dragged out of hyperspace."

MOMO suddenly looked around her. "What's this…? I sense…!"

Then, hands of both Shion and MOMO emitted a blue glow.

"Huh! What's…!"

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Shion and MOMO.

(Shion isn't a Force Sensitive. But how in the Force did that happen? MOMO is a Realian. Technically, she's not human but the Force are flowing through her like any other human beings.)

He pushed that thought behind to focus on the current situation. The Elsa had been dragged out of hyperspace and they were now facing a huge batallion of Gnosis in front of them.

Shion gasped. "Gnosis!"

"What the hell! Hey! Are you sure you got the right coordinates!" Matthews berated Hammer.

"Ah, well…they're…"

"Man…look at all of them…" Tony said as they looked at the amount of these life forms around them.

Shion turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS! Ultra Wide-Range Hilbert Effect!"

"Affirmative." the android complied and the visor pulled down and activated the Hilbert Effect. The effect was instantaneous and the Gnosis were fully materialized.

MOMO looked at the feat in awe. "That's amazing… Even an amplified system should only achieve a range of a hundred kilometers."

"C-Captain! I can't control her!" Tony yelled as he tried to pull the controls.

"Distortion in the gravity field! We're being pulled in!" chaos informed.

The Elsa was slowly dragged in towards a humongous Gnosis.

"Prepare for the worst, everyone!" Alexander warned.

* * *

Alexander opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a light washed over the Elsa. He sat up and saw KOS-MOS was analyzing the surroundings. The place where they were seemed to be made from jelly-like substance. Everything was semi transparent. He looked around to see Ziggy and chaos standing not far from him. 

"By the Force, where are we?"

"We're not sure..." replied Ziggy.

Moments later, Shion woke up followed by MOMO. Chaos smiled. "I'm glad we're all okay."

"chaos, where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I remember we were all engulfed by this light, and..."

"Wait a second..." MOMO said, analyzing the area. "This feeling...I'm sure of it. We're inside a Gnosis!"

Shion gasped hard. "Inside a Gnosis?"

KOS-MOS then revealed a shocking revelation. "To be more specific, we are located at the approximate center of a giant Gnosis. This Gnosis is nearly 16,000 kilometers in diameter. To date, the only Gnosis of this size on record is the one named Cathedral Ship."

"Does that mean...we were eaten?"

"That may not be far from the truth..." chaos agreed.

"I don't sense any activity from the Gnosis outside. It's almost as if they're sleeping..." MOMO informed before she realized something. "Hey! What about the Elsa? Where's the Captain and everyone else?"

"Hopefully, they too are alive and in here somewhere..." Ziggy said.

Alexander felt a massive aura within this gigantic Gnosis. KOS-MOS then stepped up.

"What is it, KOS-MOS?" Shion asked.

"My sensors have picked up a signal." she replied.

"A signal? Is it the Elsa?"

"Yes. And something else near it. Although it is faint, I am picking up a waveform similar to the Zohar that was taken from the _Woglinde_."

"The Zohar? You mean that gold-colored object that was in the hangar? That thing's here?"

Alexander silently muttered. "Figures."

"How far is Elsa from here?" Ziggy inquired.

"Approximately 10 kilometers from our current position."

"Not too far."

"But it won't be easy. After all, we're inside a Gnosis. Who knows what montrosities we will have to put up with." Alexander added as he unclipped the hilt of his silver lightsaber.

"Stay here or find the Elsa. I'm worried about Allen and the others..." Shion said with a worried expression.

"Looks like we have no choice..." chaos stated. The others agreed.

* * *

The group trudged along the path, fighting Gnosis along the way. They were powerful than the ones at the _Woglinde_ but there was nothing for them to worry about as Ziggy and KOS-MOS were strong enough to take them. Lightsaber attacks were useful but not effective enough to take down these stronger Gnosis. And Alexander was forced to rely on his Force Powers and Jedi Sense to power his way through them. 

"So this is the Cathedral Ship..." Ziggy stated as the group walked along the forced path before them. "It does feel like we're inside a ship, but it certainly doesn't look like anything that belongs to the Federation..."

"Could it be an alien ship?" MOMO suggested.

Alexander shrugged. "Obviously, but that's not entirely correct either."

"Look…over there." Shion pointed to a metal plate. It has words on it.

"What is it? A sign or something?" chaos stated.

"Hey, it's written in English!" MOMO exclaimed.

"But this is odd… It doesn't look like it's stuck on the wall… Doesn't it look more like a part of the wall itself?" Shion suggested.

"Are you saying this sign is part of the Gnosis? How could that be…"

"Take a look around… That's not the only one. There's a lot a other stuff here, too."

The group looked around to see cars, buildings and assortments of items floating idly. It seemed that time itself was frozen for these objects.

"Are we really inside a Gnosis…?"

"Seems that this Gnosis swallowed the entire area..." Alexander stated.

"How can that be possible?" Ziggy asked with much confuse.

Alexander shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

They continued their walk until they arrived at a structure that appeared to serve some importance to the Gnosis. 

"It looks like…we've arrived at the center… What is that?"

The group looked at the structure.

"A building? Or maybe some sort of device…" chaos speculated.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just…"

"Yes?"

"Well, if this is really the center, it's possible that it may be of some importance to the Gnosis… But this, of course, is from our frame of reference, so we could be completely mistaken."

"In other words, if that is a man-made object, it could be a ship or some other wreckage that was swallowed just as we were…" Ziggy added.

"What about us…? Are we gonna end up like that too?" MOMO murmured.

Shion patted her head. "We'll be sure to get out of here before that happens." Then, she turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, what's the Elsa's current position?"

"Location unknown. I have lost its signal."

"Lost?"

"The Gnosis' magnetic and gravitational fields have become unstable near the center. The last known coordinates point to a location on the lower level, 300 meters below our present position."

"That's pretty close. Shall we go?" MOMO asked curiously.

Shion nodded. "Yes. Let's just hope the Elsa isn't in the same condition as the wreckage around here."

Alex called out to Shion. "Chief."

"What is it, Alex?"

"Now I don't claim to have sensors like KOS-MOS, but I could sense an energy emnated from the position she said. I have a feeling we'll be in for a lot of trouble."

* * *

After battling their way through a few groups of Gnosis, they eventually found an elevator down. Shion was about to push the switch that will open the massive door when Alexander stopped her. 

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Chief, you must be strong when you see what lies beyond. That is all I can say."

Shion blinked and nodded at his cryptic words and opened the door. The group entered and was greeted by a golden brilliance. chaos was the first to recover.

"Shion! Look at that!"

The rest looked at the golden object. It was the Zohar and Alexander felt a calming presence about the object.

(The Force is flowing from the Zohar. But...how?)

"We must go." KOS-MOS said as she approached it.

Shion was annoyed by her statement. "Hey, KOS-MOS, wait! Don't you go off on your own. But what's the Zohar doing here?"

"I have confirmed that this object can be identified with a 99.99998 percent probability, to be the Zohar Emulator that was stored onboard the _Woglinde_." she informed. Alexander raised his brows.

"An emulator? Are you saying a real one exists somewhere else?" Shion asked, puzzled.

"Affirmative."

"Affirmative? KOS-MOS, how do you know all of this? I never stored any type of information like that in your main databank..."

Cherenkov suddenly appeared not far from the Zohar. "You...you're the creator of that thing...And yet...you didn't know about that..?"

Shion gasped and approached the marine. "Commander Cherenkov! Are you all right! Let's get out of..."

His body jerked and suddenly turned transparent, much to the group's astonishment. Sensing danger, Alexander ignited his silver lightsaber.

"Commander, your body..."

"Escape? What are you talking about? You think you'll survive...through something like this?" Cherenkov retorted and moved closer to the Zohar. "That's right...I was the one behind the disappearance of the planet Ariadne. All that mattered was the recovery of the Emulator. That was the reason behind the deployment of Vector and the military. They were really only pawns...but in spite all that..."

Cherenkov suddenly saw something that the group but Alexander couldn't see. He then swatted around, to no avail.

(Another type of Gnosis?)

"G-go away! Don't come near me! You were the ones who rejected me! So why are you bothering me now..!"

Then, the Gnosis finally materialized and entered his body. "NOOOOOO!"

Shion and the group looked at the situation in shock. "W...What is that?"

"All photon, lepton, hadron, and graviton scans read negative." KOS-MOS replied.

"Then what is it that we're seeing!"

Then, Cherenkov transformed into something monstrous yet it was all too familiar. Shion gasped.

"Oh no!"

Alexander stepped in front of her. "Get back, Chief!" He then twirled his saber expertly and raised it horizontally, aiming at the monster.

"I sense...It's a Gnosis!" MOMO exclaimed.

"It's the same. Just like that day..." Ziggy muttered.

Seeing Shion was in deep shock to issue orders, Alexander turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, prepare for battle. 80 percent output."

She acknowledged the command. "Affirmative. I will initiate combat at 80 percent output."

"That is no longer human. We will have to take it out!" chaos shouted.

Alexander, chaos, Ziggy and KOS-MOS took the frontline with MOMO comforted Shion at the back. The four not only have to battle the winged Gnosis, but its two spike-like companions as well.

Alexander glanced at the others. "Battle plan, anyone?"

"Me and Alex will take those two spike Gnosis. KOS-MOS and Ziggy will take the main creature." chaos suggested.

Ziggy nodded and KOS-MOS acknowledged it by making the first move at the Gargoyle. chaos then formed a flaming pentgram and unleashed it at one of the Oudogogue. Alexander glanced at the shell-shocked Shion.

"MOMO, please take care of her."

The Realian nodded and the Jedi engaged the other Oudogogue by zig-zagging his way towards it. The Oudogogue launched a lance that appeared from the sky. He dodged and rolled from harm. He then Force-jumped at it and the Oudogogue launched itself towards him, attempting to pierce his body in a stroke. Alexander summoned the Force to create an invisible barrier and the spike attack hit the transparent shield with a loud thump. Seizing the chance, he canceled the effect and used the combination of Force Speed and Force Jump to land on top of his opponent. With one mighty cry, his silver-bladed weapon seared the Oudogogue in half, reducing the power of the Gargoyle in the process.

"Need help, chaos?" he shouted at the white-haired youth. chaos simply smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll manage."

With lightning speed, he pounded his opponent with multiple combo attacks before finishing it off with an explosive palm attack. The other Oudogogue almost instantly exploded upon impact.

The destruction to both its supporting ally decreased much of the Gargoyle's power. But despite that, it still a formidable enemy as KOS-MOS and Ziggy were forced to dodge and roll from its claw attacks. Alexander turned to chaos.

"Well?"

chaos nodded. He then aided KOS-MOS while Alexander assisted Ziggy. KOS-MOS used her R-BLADE and it left a deep wound on the Gargoyle's shoulder and it howled in agony before slamming its fist at her, sending her sprawling on the floor. chaos followed up what was left and unleashed hundreds, if not thousands of palm-fist attacks. On the other side, Ziggy generated an electrical energy on his cybernetic arm and zoomed at the lower part of its body before slamming his fist at the weakest point. The Gargoyle roared and used its wings to throw away all of its attackers. The Gnosis then extended its claws and attacked the fallen KOS-MOS. Seeing this, Alexander pulled out his red lightsaber and let it fly at its arm. The crimson saber pierced its target and as the Gargoyle howled in pain, Alexander recalled his weapon and used the Force to aid him. Within moments, his hair turned red and his eyes turned to white as he used Force Rage to enhance his speed and strength. Using this new-found energy, he stood at the Gnosis' arm and ran up to its shoulder. Before it realized anything, Alexander sliced its arm cleanly, spurting blood out of it. KOS-MOS already recovered by this time and used the R-DRILL and the attack went through its chest, causing the foul creature to howl and groaned before uttering a dying curse. Not taking any chances, Ziggy launched the Cyborg Kick at the head to end its misery.

White brilliance covered the whole area as the Gnosis was finally defeated. Shion finally recovered and called out Cherenkov. chaos approached her and gently said;

"The commander has gone, Shion..."

"No..."

Alexander looked at her sadly as his hair and eyes returned to normal state. He switched off both sabers and turned to KOS-MOS.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked. "Yes. I only suffered minimal damage. Thank you for your...concern."

Alexander nodded.

"What just happened? Where is he? What have we done! Tell me..." Shion demanded, still sobbing.

MOMO looked up at Ziggy. "Ziggy, did something happen?"

Ziggy closed his eyes. "There's nothing for you to worry about." He turned to Shion. "I'm sorry."

"Was that really the Commander! Tell me, chaos! Surely we didn't..."

chaos placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shion, the truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know."

"Are we...going to end up like him?"

"We're still here and none of us have turned into Gnosis. Perhaps we can take solace in that. Here, stand up."

Finally calmed down, Shion stood up. "Okay."

Then, the whole are rocked. "This isn't good!" Ziggy said.

Suddenly, they floated as the Cathedral Ship slowly faded away.

"Oh, Force! What will we do now?" Alexander shouted.

MOMO pointed upwards. "Oh! Look! Over there!"

The Elsa appeared with the search lights on.

"Heyyy, Ms. Vector! You still alive?" Matthews called.

"Chieeef! Are you all riiight!" Allen interjected.

Shion smiled and shouted with relief. "Captain! Allen!"

* * *

The group boarded the ship and the Elsa escaped from the destruction of the Cathedral Ship. Their problem wasn't over as they had to escaped from unendless waves of Gnosis. 

"They're coming after us!" Hammer warned.

Matthews turned to Tony. "Full speed ahead! Shake 'em off!"

"Aye, sir!"

Tony pushed even further but the Gnosis were simply too many to escape from.

"Man! There's a ton of 'em!"

All appeared to be lost until a wave of lasers came in from above, hitting the Gnosis. Alexander grinned for he already knew who came in to help.

"What the--?"

A thin, yet long battleship with a spiky ring entered the scene. Matthews instantly recognized it.

"The Durandal?"

The Durandal fired again and destroyed the Gnosis in chains. While the crew watched the spectacle, Shion and the others entered the bridge.

"Sounds like the fighting's started." Ziggy firmly said.

MOMO slightly disturbed by the sight Gnosis and closed in to Ziggy. "Are we going to be okay? There were so many of them when we transferred in."

"They destroyed an entire Federation fleet. It would be wiser for us to flee than fight." Shion replied.

The Gnosis didn't show signs of letting up and it worried the crew. "Captain!" Shion shouted.

"Tony! Can you lose 'em?"

"Doubt it. They're a lot faster than we are."

"Damn it! The Durandal's guns aren't slowing them down. What're we gonna do?"

Despite his exhaustion, Alexander used the Force to knock the Gnosis that were blocking the escape path. The others stared at his feat in awe but his tiredness started to give in.

"Faster...Tony...we must...escape..."

"We're already at maximum speed!" Tony shouted.

"Alex! You must stop it! You're in no condition to..."

Alexander finally went down on his knees, panting heavily as soon as he exhausted his remaining powers. Shion kneeled beside him, holding him in place. He flashed a weak smile.

"Sorry, Chief. That is all I can do..."

Shion shook her head. "It's alright, Alex. You did your part..."

"Huh? Hatch number 17 is open?" Hammer informed when he checked the ship's status. "Was somebody still down there!"

Shion gasped when she realized one person(?) was missing. "It's KOS-MOS! What is she..."

"I'll put it on monitor." Hammer said.

The screen showed KOS-MOS using the elevator on her way up.

"KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS! What are you doing! Get back here!" Shion ordered.

KOS-MOS refused to listen and the hatch opened.

"There's too many of them for you to destroy! You're not equipped to handle that great a number!" Shion continued.

"Shion, Will feeling pain...make me complete?" KOS-MOS asked but due to the vacuum of space, no one heard what she said. Except Alexander as he listened through the Force.

(KOS-MOS. Is the emotion module started to kick in?)

"What? I can't hear you!"

KOS-MOS didn't reply and her red eyes turned blue. She stepped out, floating towards the back of the Elsa, facing waves of Gnosis. She then opened up her abdomen and fired massive laser blast at the Gnosis. Later, she did another amazing feat. She used her powers to pull the Gnosis towards her, dragging them inside her opened abdomen. As soon as the last of the Gnosis was absorbed, she closed her eyes momentarily and opened to reveal her usual red eyes.

The bridge of Elsa were still astonished of what happened. Matthews folded his arms.

"Heck, that wasn't so bad."

Allen turned to Shion. "Chief..."

"Did...did that really just happened?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah. It appeared that she absorbed the Gnosis."

"How could she have weaponry we don't even know about? No, that wasn't a weapon, that was..."

"...something impossible."

But Matthews doesn't care about what happened. "Who cares if it's possible or not? She got rid of the Gnosis, right?"

"Uhh, Captain?" Hammer said. "Little Master's been buzzing us for a while..."

"Huh? Oh. Patch him in."

As Matthews talked to the 'Little Master', Alexander stared at Shion who was probably wondering about KOS-MOS. He decided to reach her telepathically.

(There is no need to worry, Shion.)

_(Alex...)_

(We have many things to worry about right now. We will figure it out. Eventually.)

_(Thanks, Alex.)_

_

* * *

_  
**Notes:  
NukeDawg:**  
Force Lightning is not necessarily used by Sith or Shadow (Neutral) Jedi. Even a Light-Sided Jedi is capable of using it (as demonstrated in KOTOR). Just to let you know, there's a (exclusively) Light Side version of Force Lightning. Alex will eventually get this awesome Force Power later. About the coupling. Yeah, it makes sense to let Alex and Miyuki get together but looking at Episode 1, that won't happen. Maybe Episode 2? Mary and Shelly? Hmm...interesting idea. Let see what I can come up with...

To other reviewers, thanx for commenting and adding it to their fav and alert. I'm glad you like this type of story.


	6. Chapter 5: Fifty Years of Pain

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1.

**Chapter 5: Fifty Years of Pain**

Pleroma...

"Commander." a U-TIC soldier approached Margulis.

"What is it?"

"Commander Cherenkov's S.M.S. tracking signal has disappeared."

Margulis was annoyed. "And the U.M.N.?" Pellegri asked.

"I was able to track him while he traveled through hyperspace, but I lost him at point 2100-783. There are traces of a space-time anomaly at the same point, so we believe the Gnosis may have been there."

"I see."

Margulis didn't say a word. There was a growl in the corner as Darth Malice appeared from the dark.

"Useless."

"Forgive me, Lord Malice."

"It is not your fault, Commander. I should have known better."

"What will you do now?"

"I have to do this myself. I'm leaving."

Darth Malice turned around and left the room. Pellegri sighed in relief.

"Are you sure about having him as ally?"

"He had proven to be worthy of my respect, Pellegri. Besides, he have no interest in our cause. His only objective is the exiled knight."

* * *

The Elsa docked into Durandal and the group made their way up. 

"Durandal. It's been years..." Alexander muttered.

"Oh, you stayed here?" Shion asked, hearing his silent muttering.

He nodded. "Yeah. I have a room here. Bet it all covered up in dust though."

They reached to the bridge and was greeted by a seemingly red-haired short teenager.

"Thanks for helping us out." chaos said before anyone else.

"You guys better fill me in on the situation later. Man, what the heck is going on here? And Momma's gone and caught a bug, so we can't perform any investigations or analyses for a while." he said.

"That's terrible."

"Huh. Tell me about it."

Allen whispered to Matthews. "Hey, is that the Little Master?"

"He's our boss...the head honcho." he turned to the boy. "Hey, Little Master. We picked up a couple of passengers headed for Miltia while we were working. What should we do with 'em?"

He examined each of them. He grinned when he saw Alexander. "They look like they're in pretty deep with something. Well, your first concern should be to repair the Elsa. Why don't you get it fixed over at the Foundation? You won't make it very far in that kinda shape."

"Foundation?" Shion gasped. "The Kukai Foundation? From the Galactic Finance 500's "Top 10 Fastest Growing Corporations" list? Then you must be..."

"Ah..." he smiled sheepishly. "The business stuff was meant to be a side thing. We got lucky, that's all."

Allen whispered to Shion. "This is bad, Chief! We can't associate with these people!"

He noticed this and approached Allen. "Hey, hey, I heard that, man. Would you rather we left you here in space?"

"Uh, n-no, sorry, sir!"

"Look, Little Master, what do you say we just leave this wuss behind?" Matthews said.

Shion turned away with a lot of things on her mind as Alexander whistled away. Matthews went on and told the Little Master about Allen's attitude and the engineer begged chaos to help. The Little Master chided about kicking him out. He then turned his attention to Shion.

"What's wrong? Something worrying you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing. I'm Shion Uzuki. Nice to...meet you...um..."

He smiled and extended his right hand. "Jr. Gaignun Jr. I got a real name, but let's just leave it at that for now. Good to meet ya."

Couldn't help himself, Alexander extended his hand as soon as Jr. done with Shion. "Alexander Darkblaze. Pleasure to meet you."

Jr. grinned and simply slapped his hand. "Hey Blaze! It's been years! Like, five?"

"Yes it is, Jr. A lot of things happened since then. Can't say I like it..."

"Tell me more about it." He then turned to Shelly, the ship's navigator. "Shelley, change the plans. We're returning to the Foundation. Make sure to tell Gaignun that we've secured the final Emulator."

The purple haired woman nodded, taking the chance to glance at Alexander. He smiled and nodded. "Roger. Preparing to return to the Foundation." she acknowledged.

"She hasn't changed..." Alexander remarked.

Jr. nudged him in the gut. "Go for it, man! I know you two used to be together until you decided to left the Foundation..."

Alexander grinned at his little friend. "It's alright, Jr. From the look of things, she's pretty happy with the way things are."

* * *

The group then was allowed into the Isolation Area. While everyone wondered about the strict environmental controls, Alexander felt an unwelcome presence. This caused him to prepare for the worst. 

"What is this place? The environmental controls here seem extremely strict..." MOMO asked as they looked at thirteen structures around them.

"They're so big..." Shion remarked. "Six to each side, with one directly across..."

"Thirteen in all. Looks like each block has a name inscribed on it." Ziggy informed.

"You've got great eyesight! Let's see...Peter...Andrew...Boanerges...Thomas...John...umm..."

"Philip, Matthew, Bartholomew, James, Thaddaeus, Simon, Judas." KOS-MOS continued.

"And the last one..."

"It appears to say Marienkind."

"Marienkind...I've heard that somewhere..."

"It means, "the child of Mary."" Shelley replied, accompanying the just-entered Jr.

"This is where we store all the really dangerous items. Stuff like this..."

He pushed a button on the console and the structures raised, revealing the hidden items; thirteen gold-colored objects.

Shion instantly recognized them. "Zohars?"

"Actually, they're all Emulators. And they've all been sealed, including the one we just retrieved."

"Why are these Zohars here?"

"Well, our corporation does dabble a little in everything. Besides, these days, you can't get by without having something to deal with the Gnosis. And we definitely can't wait around for the Federation to get off its lazy butt."

Suddenly, there was a hiss and everyone looked at Alexander, his silver lightsaber activated.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Shion asked.

"Get back, everyone. There's someone here! Come out, whoever you are."

There's a sinister laughter and the group saw a man standing atop on one of the Emulators. He was wearing a black robe that was typical for one with the Dark Side. His eyes were green and other part of his face was covered.

"A Dark Jedi..." Alexander said.

The Dark Jedi jumped down, activating his red lightsaber. "Jedi Knight Alexander Darkblaze. I have come here on behalf of Darth Malice to take your life."

"Darth Malice?" Alexander raised his brows. "What happened to Exodus?"

"Lord Exodus has destroyed the Jedi Order and he is now on his way here."

Alexander was shocked upon the news about what had happened to his order. But he managed to keep his emotion in check. "This Malice is his apprentice then?"

"Defeat me and you will have your questions answered."

Alexander turned to the group. "Get back, everyone. No one supposed to interfere in this."

With a howl, the Dark Jedi leapt at him. Alexander blocked the attack and countered. The Dark Jedi leapt back and launched Force Lightning upon the Force-exhausted knight.

Both Shion and Shelley shouted at the same time. "Alex!"

Alexander silently cursed. He only managed to recover little Force powers but that doesn't mean he didn't have a way to counter the menacing blue electric. Calling up all the Force, he used his palm to absorb the Force Lightning. He neutralized the dark side power and made that energy his own.

"That's refreshing. Now I feel better than ever."

"Impossible! How could you..." the Dark Jedi stammered.

"I have lived over a hundred years. My knowledge in manipulating the Force is beyond anything you have ever seen. So now, stop playing like a little girl and settle this the way our ancestors did."

With that, the two resumed their duel as the others were forced to watch from the sidelines. They slash, jump, thrust, dash, block, dodge and roll throughout the duel.

"It is almost like a dance. The way they fight..." Shion said in amazement.

"I know it is not appropriate but those silver and red countering each other. They are so pretty!" MOMO said.

"So this is how they settle their differences..." Ziggy remarked.

"Like Alex said, by the mastery of lightsaber dueling." Jr. added.

"Little Master, is it true that..."

Jr. nodded before Shelley could finish. "Yeah. He is over a century now. There's no proof of this but you have to believe from the way he thinks and percieve."

Shelley returned her gaze at Alexander. Despite the heat of the battle, he remained ice-cool while his foe was getting more and more frustrated upon his attempts.

"Not bad. For a rookie. No point in extending this."

Alexander dodged the flurry attacks and used a violent Force Push. The Dark Jedi was thrown afar by the impact. And before he could get back to his feet, his throat was Force-choked by the Jedi Knight. Switching off his weapon, Alexander pulled him closer.

"Now talk! Where is Darth Malice?" he demanded.

"Your threat won't work. I know how weak you Jedi are. Oh, I forgot. There are no more Jedi."

Alexander narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. His fallen enemy gasped for air.

"Don't think that I've gone soft after a hundred years. I know a necessary death when I see one. And getting rid of a Sith scum like you IS necessary."

"I won't...talk..." he said, defiantly. Alexander sighed and turned to his friends.

"You guys might wanna turn around. This won't be pretty."

Jr. nodded. "Unless you guys could stand violence, better do as he says."

Ziggy covered MOMO while the others didn't bother to do the same. Alexander smiled. "You guys are scary, you know that?"

With his free hand, he conjured up an illusional image of someone, or something that his opponent feared most. He struggled to scream and free himself from the Force Grip. It went on for a while and eventually, he died from fright. His expression explained it all. Alexander released his body and searched for any clues. He took the lightsaber and a datapad, most likely containing the orders to kill him.

"Hmm. That wasn't so bad, right?" he said to the group.

"At least you tried to make it...bloodless." Jr. remarked.

Alexander shrugged. "Sorry about what happened. I'll take care of the body. Why don't you show them around in the meantime?"

* * *

After disposing the body, Alexander went to the park for some relaxation. To his surprise, he saw MOMO sitting on a bench by herself. 

"What do you all think?" she said to herself, playing with artificial insects called enviromental bugs. "Joachim Mizrahi, the lunatic...Was daddy really like that? Since daddy built us, does that mean Realians are bad people, too?"

"It's easy to put blame on one's fault, MOMO." Alexander said from behind.

"Alex..."

"It is the human nature to do so. You have to accept it. Especially in Jr.'s case. He have some bad memories because of the Miltian Conflict."

MOMO gave a thought about it before asking, "How about you? Have you ever blame my father for the Gnosis?"

Alexander shook. "No. I don't blame anyone for the Gnosis. I blame myself for even involving with it." He then looked longingly outside.

"That man said that your order is no more..."

Alexander closed his eyes before looking out the window again. "I don't want to believe, MOMO. But I didn't sense any lies from him...I have to accept it and move on. I have to accept that I am now the last of the Jedi Order."

MOMO stared at him as he looked to the stars distantly. She could see tears welling up in his eyes. While she was lucky to have the mass production 100 Series Realian as her 'sisters', Alexander now have to deal with the loss of his kinsmen and maybe the one he cares from his homeworld. He have to accept the fact that he is the last of his kind. She then held his hand, much to Alexander's surprise.

"Don't worry. You don't have to burden yourself too much. Everyone is here with you, right?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Ah, thanks. MOMO. I think I better give in. Having to do battle twice a day is really tiring. Even for a knight like me."

MOMO smiled. "Sure. See you later."

* * *

On his way out, Alexander met up with Shion and KOS-MOS. 

"Hey Chief. Having a stroll in the park?"

"More or less. We are looking for MOMO, by the way."

"Oh, she's here. Look for her near the window." he said, pointing at the back.

"Thanks, Alex."

"No problem. Enjoy the sight. It's beautiful."

"We will. You're retiring?"

"Yeah. My body just screaming for rest. Good night, Chief. Good night, KOS-MOS."

Shion smiled and waved. "You too. See you tomorrow."

Alexander waved in return and left. KOS-MOS stared at Alexander for a moment before saying, "Good night, Alexander."

* * *

Alexander reached his room to see Shelley was waiting for him outside. 

"Shelley..."

She nodded. "Alex, it's been a while."

He shrugged. "Five years isn't exactly a while. Come on in. Bet we have a lot to catch up."

Shelley nodded and Alexander unlocked the door and they entered the room. Everything was exactly the way it was when he left five years ago. Everything were neatly arranged with a vast array of bladed weapons hung on every side of the wall. He looked at the workbench. It was covered with thick layers of dust. He picked up a sword from the workbench.

"I never get to finish upgrading this one...oh, please have a seat, Shelley."

She smiled and took a seat on the couch. Alexander sat beside her.

"So, how's Gaignun doing?" he begun.

"Still finding means to fight the Gnosis. With a bit of everything in other business."

He chuckled. "He's getting slick over the years..."

"Ask Little Master about it." she said. "So, how are you doing?"

"Huh? Me? Was doing fine with Vector until what happened to Woglinde. Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. You?"

Shelley hesitated. "I...went through a lot since you left. It was hard going on without you..."

Upon seeing her sad expression, Alexander looked away. "I...I'm sorry, Shelley. I was being selfish..."

Shelley shook. "It's fine now, Alex. Master Gaignun helped me a lot during those times. Though I'm still confused about why did you left in the first place..."

"Shelley. By now you should know that I cannot grow old. With my inability to age beyond twenty-one, I can only watch the ones I cared died naturally while I'm still young and alive, being forced to bear a lot of grief..."

"Alex..."

"Ever since my...lover died fifty years ago, I promised myself not to get emotionally attached. But that changes after I met you at the Foundation. For the first time, I felt so much affection for you and I knew it will be a detriment to myself. But still, I'm giving it a go. And after a while, it only grew stronger and I came up with the decision of leaving you here, hoping to sever myself from it. Forgive me, Shelley. I..."

Shelley touched his hand. "It is alright, Alex. I understand now. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Tears rained down his cheeks as Alexander tried to hold back. "I...I don't want to feel sad anymore. The fear of losing someone. I don't want it..."

Shelley pulled him close, hugging him tight. "Cry all you want, Alex. I'm here for you."

Alexander hugged her back, crying as loud as he can as he let out all the pain he suffered throughout the years. Shelley simply stroked his hair gently and felt some of the pain from him.

* * *

**Notes:  
NukeDawg:**  
Thanx for the input as always, man. Anyways, sorry for not reviewing your fic even though I read most of em. Umm...laziness? XD 

Will try to get my lazy arse to get back to reviewing.


	7. Chapter 6: Look Away

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1. Chapter title and lyric was taken from the song _Look Away_ by Chicago. The Super Eurobeat song _I Believe in Loving You _was sung by Brian Ice.

**Chapter 6: Look Away**

_**50 years ago...**_

_That I believe in lovin' you  
And I believe your love is true  
And even if I cry for you  
Nothing can be done _

_Alexander was sitting beside a bed, holding a dying woman's hand. She was clearly older than him yet beautiful with her long flowing blonde hair draped on her shoulders. She was breathing hard and she was dying._

"_Aileen, don't die...please..."_

_Aileen smiled at him despite her pain. "It's alright, Alex. I know my time is almost..."_

"_Don't you dare say it!" He shouted, tears running down his cheeks. "With the Force, I can..."_

_Aileen touched his face, wiping the tears away. "You tried, Alex. With all your power. I'm happy for that..."_

_E1, who was standing beside Alexander, whirred sadly. Aileen turned to the droid._

"_You have been a great help, E1. I couldn't ask more than that."_

_E1 beeped. Aileen smiled again. "I know, E1. I like you too."_

_She then returned to Alexander. "Alex, before I go, I want you to know that I love you. With all my heart. With all my soul..."_

"_I love you too, Aileen. With my everything..." he then leaned in and they kissed for the last time._

"_Goodbye, Alexander Darkblaze. Thank you for everything. For loving me..." she whispered before she closed her eyes, with a smile full of happiness on her face._

_Alexander then kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Aileen. I will never forget our times together. And thank you for being with me for these 20 years..."_

_He then cried as loud as he could muster as the birds outside chirped sadly, mourning Aileen's death._

"_Force! Why do you have to be so cruel? WHY?"_

_

* * *

_  
"Aileen!"

Alexander woke up with a jolt. He then looked around his room. He wiped the sweat off his face.

"A dream..."

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Then, he recalled his time with Aileen, the only woman whom he truly love. Silently, he cried.

"Aileen..."

Then, there's a knock outside the door. It was Shion. "Alex, are you up yet? We'll be docking into the Foundation soon."

Alexander rinsed his face again, this time to wash away the tears. "Be right there, Chief!"

* * *

The Durandal already docked by the time Alexander reached the park. With the exception of chaos, everyone were there. While they looked at the vertical sight in awe, Alexander managed a mutter,; 

"I'll never get used to this kind of view..."

"Hehe. Yeah." Shion chuckled. "It does looks awkward but I think we can get the hang of it."

"Still, the view from here is amazing!" MOMO shouted excitedly.

"New Year's Eve is the best time to visit. The evening metropolis is quite a sight to behold with all the lights."

They turned to see a gentleman in black suit, followed by Mary and Shelley. The latter turned to Alexander, smiling. The man in black noticed it and grinned.

"Gaignun Kukai… The managing director of the Kukai Foundation." Ziggy stated before anyone could have a word.

Shion gasped. "Huh? Jr.…?"

Gaignun blinked. "What was that?"

"Ah, nothing… Nice to meet you."

Shion seemed to notice the number '666' on his right hand before they shook hands. Alexander noticed these little exchanges and decided to lighten things up.

"Hey Boss. Still wearing that uptight business suit, I see."

Gaignun turned his attention to him. "And you still reserve that sarcastic remark about me. So, you're back with us now?"

"I'm...not so sure. We came here by circumstances and it certainly wasn't my intention to be back here. At least for the moment. But I suppose I can hang around for a while."

"I hope so." He then returned to Shion. "I heard about your situation from Captain Matthews and chaos. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you for all your help."

Gaignun smiled and nodded. "Enjoy your stay." He then turned his attention to MOMO.

"And you must be MOMO. I've received word from Juli Mizrahi of the Contact Subcommittee. We'll make sure you got to Miltia safely."

The Realian's face brightened up after hearing that name. "From…Mommy!"

"Right. She told me to take good care of you."

"Can I…talk to her?"

"Well…she seemed pretty busy."

"Oh…I see… Why doesn't Mommy ever want to see me?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear from her again." Gaignun said, assuringly.

"All right… Thank you very much…"

Gaignun then turned around and left with Mary. Shelley, who was left behind stared at Alexander for a moment. He blinked.

"Uh, yeah? Can I help you?"

"Can we...meet up at the place we used to come? Tonight." she asked, with a slight blush on her face.

Alexander took a brief moment to recall the place they used to spend together. "Oh, that place. Yeah, I can make it."

"It's a promise then."

With that, she left, following Gaignun and her sister. Shion glanced at him. "Hm? Do you have something with her?"

"Aww. Chief. Don't you start teasing me now."

* * *

In his room, Alexander was working on upgrading the sword he left on the workbench. 

"Phew. Finally I'm done."

He then essayed a few strokes to gauge its balance. He then went further by using various lightsaber forms like Shii-Cho, Makashi, Djem So, Soresu and Ataru. He nodded to himself and slipped the sword into its scabbard.

"Alright. Now on to some lightsaber customization..."

He then put both his own lightsabers and the one he obtained from the Dark Jedi he fought. He also have a few lightsaber crystals strewn on the table. He opened up the Sith lightsaber and broke it down into various parts. He examined the emitter, lens and energy cell. He then decided to use these parts to replace his own weapon. He picked up a bright blue crystal. The crystal was called Mantle of The Force. It was one of the rarest crystal and it was said that the one Alexander was holding was used by the redeemed Sith Lord Darth Revan to defeat his former apprentice and friend, Darth Malak. Alexander found it by chance when he scouted the remains of Malachor V.

"Hmm. The time has come to put this to good use. The Gnosis are getting stronger by the day and I can't rely on the Force all the time. Maybe I should use the Heart of Guardian as well..."

He then took a burning yellow crystal that is the Heart of Guardian and nodded. "I rather like silver and red but now...well, no point in lamenting about it now..."

Within the hour, he finally done fitting in both crystals into his lightsabers. Bright blue and burning yellow lights ignited brilliantly as he examined them closely.

"Hm. Not bad at all. With these, I'll have a much easier time in taking them out."

* * *

Alexander was on his way out of the Residential Area when Shion running down at him with a small backpack hanging from the shoulder. 

"Hm? Going somewhere?"

Shion nodded. "Jr. invited us to the beach. Want to tag along?"

"Ah, the beach. Another attraction of the Kukai. But I'll pass. I promised KOS-MOS another story-telling session."

"Oh, what is it about this time?"

"Let's see... Now that I'm done with the Battle of Ruusan and Darth Bane's Rule of Two, the next one will be the rise of the Sith starting from the Clone Wars up to the Great Jedi Purge, Battle of Yavin, Battle of Endor and the return of the Jedi. The rise, the fall, the quest and the return. All in full circle."

"Who will be the main characters this time then? I remember you mentioned _Skywalker_."

"Yeah. The Skywalker family. Especially on Anakin Skywalker and his son, Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. I always like that part."

"Sounds interesting. Too bad I won't get the chance to hear it, though."

"It's okay, Shion. If you want anything, you can always ask E1 for it. I stored all the history there."

"Oh, thanks, Alex. Hey, there's the tram. Let's go."

"Say... What color of the bikini you'll be wearing?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Alex!" Shion shouted, with a deep blush and punched his arm playfully. Alexander reeled back in mock pain.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

* * *

Alexander entered KOS-MOS' maintenance room. She was standing by her bed, awaiting him. 

"Good day, KOS-MOS. How are you doing?"

"Good day, Alexander. I am feeling slightly...unwell. The cause of this is probably the lack of proper maintenance by Shion and Allen."

Alexander laughed. "You're right on that one. Not to worry. Shion and Allen will come by to check on you later."

He then started to float in the air, letting the Force flow through him. "Now, let's continue from where we left off."

"Of course. I feel intrigued of what happened after the Battle of Ruusan."

"From here on, things will be interesting. Please lie down on your bed."

KOS-MOS blinked upon the strange request. Alexander smiled. "Oh, this more like a bedtime story. It will help you in your emotion development. To understand why humans do this."

* * *

"...And so, upon seeing Palpatine tortured his son Luke for resisting the temptation for power, the Anakin Skywalker that ''died'' within Vader woke up, resurrected by Luke's plight for help. Summoning the last of his strength, he grabbed his master and threw him into the reactor, killing the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Thus, ending the rule of the Sith. It was that moment that Darth Vader was no longer what he was. He returned to the light, redeemed by his son as Anakin Skywalker. And the prophecy of the Chosen One was fulfilled. It also heralded a new age for the galaxy and the Jedi Order, with Luke was the first of the new Jedi Order. Eventually, he became a Jedi Master before rightly appointing himself as the Jedi Grand Master many years later." 

Alexander stopped and he gathered his breath after finally wrapping up the story. KOS-MOS, lying in her bed took a moment to store the data within her memory.

"The story was...interesting." she stated. "It taught me of something new."

"Oh, what is it?"

"No one is beyond redemption. Anakin Skywalker was a great knight before his fall. And despite of what Darth Sidious and Obi-Wan Kenobi said, he returned to the light because of his son."

Alexander nodded. "Well said. Good observation, KOS-MOS. Well, that's it for today. I have a few more tales but let's just stop here for a while. Now let me prepare you for the maintenance that will be done by Shion and Allen later."

"Of course. Shutting down system."

KOS-MOS closed her eyes as her system shut down. Alexander typed in a few commands on the computer nearby and brought up a few backup programs should something happens.

"There. Now you only have to wait for the Chief and her assistant." He then took a closer look at KOS-MOS. She was beautiful in every aspect. A perfect woman some might say. But she was an android. A weapon. It was a fact. But what struck odd to Alexander was that she was Force Sensitive to some degree. And only living beings or _organic meatbags_ were capable of doing so.

He shrugged. "Well, the only one who knew her inside out was Kevin. Wish he was here to see her. He'll be proud I'm sure."

He then turned around and walked to the door. He took another glance at her, smiling. "Sweet dreams, KOS-MOS."

* * *

Alexander made his way out of Durandal and entered City Sector 27 located not far from it. He looked around the area. He smiled as he saw its populace doing their everyday routine, getting on with their lives without any worry. He glanced to the building on his left, the Ironman bar. He decided to pay a visit. 

Everyone in the bar looked at him the moment he entered before they continued with whatever they were doing. A bald man at the counter called out to him. He was massively built. His muscles and biceps were well taken care. There were only a slight trace of fat from them.

"Hey Alex! Is that you?"

Smiling, Alexander approached the counter. "Yeah. It's me, old man. I swear your head is getting shiny over the years. What did you do?"

"Hah. Our first meeting after five years and the first question you asked was that?"

"Well, it's the only noticable thing. Other than your muscles, that is..."

"From your look, you certainly doesn't age one bit. How did you do it?"

"Eh...well, it's an ancient family secret. Sort of."

"Secretive as always, eh? I won't push you then. Name your poison, Alex. It's on the house."

"Bourbon. I don't wanna get drunk before tonight."

* * *

It was a cold night in City Sector 26 as Alexander waited for Shelley in front of the fountain. He smiled as he recalled the times they spent here. 

_The two were sitting together on the bench, enjoying the full moon in the cold and quiet night._

"_Shelley, I have something to ask."_

_Shelley turned to him. "What is it?"_

"_Why me? Well, not that I'm complaining but there are plenty of other guys you can go out with."_

_She smiled sweetly and stood up. "Hm? Let's see..." She then turned around, taking a closer look at him._

"_You're good-looking?"_

"_A known fact that." he chuckled and the two laughed. After it went down, Shelley looked at him in the eyes sadly._

"_But really. I like you. There was no reason for that. I just...felt that way. Is that...wrong?"_

_There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other._

"_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't..."_

_Shelley suddenly pulled him close, burying his face in her chest. Alexander blushed._

"_Shelley..."_

"_There is something about you. You are bearing sad memories. Something tragic. I can feel it. If I can, I want to bear some of it..."_

_He suddenly remembered Aileen. "Shelley, I..."  
_

"_It's alright, Alex. You don't have to tell me. But please, I would like to be with you as long as I can. As long as you permit it."_

Alexander suddenly felt guilty. But he dismissed it quickly since Shelley understood why did he left her in a lurch.

"No point in dwelling on about it..."

"Dwelling about what?" a female voice came from behind.

He turned around to see Shelley in a red dress. The moon was full and he saw everything. She was stunningly beautiful in that dress. Alexander found himself breathless upon the sight.

"Whoa. What's the occasion?"

"Alex, there is something that I should do a long time ago. When we were together."

"Uh, what is it?"

Shelley walked closer to him until there was only little distance between them. Alexander wanted to step back but couldn't do so.

"Don't tell me..."

Shelley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Alexander close, kissing him on the lips. The knight felt endless stream of emotion coursing through Shelley and at once knew her feelings were real. He held her waist and returned the favor. A while later, Shelley broke the kiss and stepped back, blushing madly.

"Shelley..."

"That...was my first kiss."

"Errh... Am I the biggest offender now?"

Shelley smiled at him and shook. "It's okay, Alex. I always wanted you to be the first man I kissed. Regardless of what happened."

"But Shelley, surely you know that..."

"I know. We're no longer like it used to be. Please just think it as a goodbye kiss."

It took a while for Alexander to figure her out. He sighed. "I see. Very well. I will try my best not to see you again."

"And so do I. Farewell, Alexander Darkblaze."

With that, Shelley turned around and left the area, leaving Alexander alone, looking at the sky above. Small tears formed in her eyes as Shelley slowly ran out of the area with a heavy heart.

_(Goodbye, Alex. Thank you for being my first love. You will always have special place in my heart...)_

_If you see me walking by,  
With the tears are in my eyes,  
Look away, baby look away..._

_If we meet on the streets someday,  
And I don't know what to say,  
Look away, baby look away..._

_Don't look at me,  
I don't want you to see me this way..._

_

* * *

_Aboard a freighter not far from the Foundation, Darth Malice was meditating in his personal quarters until he felt an unsual disturbance in the Force.

"Now this is surprising. The Jedi is in pain, anger at himself. Good. This will serve me as a good platform of turning him to the Dark Side..."

He stood up and left for the communications room. He keyed in the commands and the face of a crazed maniac appeared.

"Albedo."

"Is there something you need, Malice?"

"Tell me of your plans. It's time we join forces."

* * *

**Notes:  
NukeDawg:**  
Well, hope you like how Alex and Shelley's relationship ended. Thanx for the input again. 


	8. Chapter 7: Specter of The Past

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1. Chapter title taken directly from a New Jedi Order novel, _Specter of The Past_.

**Chapter 7: Specter of The Past**

Alexander reached the bridge after getting a call from Jr. Shelley noticed him and ignored him. He felt a sudden pain but he shrugged it off and looked at the current event that was about to unfold. A whole batallion of Federation ships were surrounding the Foundation just when they are about to reach Second Miltia. Just when Alexander was about to ask what was happening, an announcement from the Federation was transmitted;

"In accordance with Federation law, we hereby place the Kukai Foundation under arrest for the suspicion of violating Article 798, Chapter 37: Collection and Concealment of Defense Information, and Article 2153, Chapter 105, Acts of Aggression against Federation Vessels, and hereby revoke all rights previous granted. Shut down your engines and relinquish your weapons…"

Jr. gritted his teeth in anger. ""Acts of Aggression against Federation Vessels"!"

The announcement went on further; "Furthermore, should the Miltian government allow the Kukai Foundation to dock the Durandal, we will issue a state of emergency notice under Article 2384, Chapter 115, Part 18…"

"W-what in the world is going on?" Allen asked, half-scared.

"It looks like they think the Durandal conspired with the Miltian government in an attack on the Federation fleet." chaos informed.

Alexander and Shion blinked. "Huh? What Federation fleet?" the latter said.

Mary turned to the group. "Hey! Check out the network news on the sub-monitor. You're not gonna believe this!"

They looked at the news to see the footage of Durandal destroying the Federation ships. Alexander instantly recognized the flagship. It was the Woglinde.

"_On the morning of the 21st, it appears that the 177th Marine Division flagship Woglinde, of the Galaxy Federation's Tessodora division, came under attack by a heavily armed ship belonging to the Kukai Foundation."_

Shion gasped. "The Woglinde! What! I thought the Gnosis attack had been reported already…!"

"What in the Force..."

"_The company has been identified as operating in conjunction with the Second Miltian government. And considerations for the possibility of treason have forced the Federation Parliament to dispatch a fleet…"_

chaos nodded in approval. "They did a good job doctoring that video. But how did they synchronize the battle coordinates as well?"

Jr. slammed his hands on the console. "Damn! That's from when we fought the U-TIC Organization! Those bastards were recording it!"

"I see. That would explain how the absolute coordinates match. I guess that's their indisputable proof. Even I'm starting to think that we did it." Gaignun said calmly. Alexander grinned.

(He's up to something...)

"Considering the situation, you don't sound very worried." Ziggy stated.

"In any event, this is confirmation that the remnants of the U-TIC Organization have infiltrated both the Federation government and the military." Shelley said, avoiding any eye contact with Alexander.

Jr. nodded. "Which means…their next target is…" he turned to MOMO.

Shion stepped up. "This is such a blatant lie, it's ludicrous. As survivors, if we testify…"

"They'll just claim that you survived because you were in on the conspiracy." Gaignun cut her off.

Allen scratched his head miserably. "This is insane… Do you think this is why Headquarters hasn't communicated with us…!"

Alexander shrugged. "In any case, we're sitting ducks here..."

* * *

Minutes later, a female captain and her men reached the bridge. 

"I am Captain Lapis Roman of the Galaxy Federation's Special Ops Command Headquarters, intelligence Bureau. I hereby place this ship under custody of the Galaxy Federation."

She then turned to Shion, Allen and Alexander. "I understand you're from the

Woglinde. I'll take you in as witnesses. All Vector property will be temporarily confiscated as evidence."

"KOS-MOS..."

The soldiers then proceeded with the arrests. Since Ziggy was a cyborg, his hands were handcuffed to the back. Shion's weapon was taken away but Jr. managed to hide his guns somehow.

"Here's the 100-Series Realian under warrant!" a soldier said, trying to drag MOMO with him.

Jr. was angered at the situation. "Hey! Don't hurt her!" With that, he broke free from his captive but was hit on the head by another soldier. Jr. felt the effect and fell.

A soldier was about to remove the lightsabers from their wielder when Alexander started to moan in his mixed up ancient British accent he learned many years before.

"Aww. You lot already took the ship, them weapons and now you want to deprieve me from MY flashlights? MY PASSION? MY LIFE? How LOW can you Fed sods stoop?"

The others, especially Shelley suppressed their laughters at his convincing act. And Lapis appeared to be swayed by it.

"Nevermind him, soldier. Detain them in a single room, and watch them carefully."

"All of them?" one of the soldiers asked, puzzled.

"Splitting them up will only serve to underman our guardposts. Investigate as much of the ship as possible before we rendezvous with the others."

"Yes ma'am."

While the group taken into custody, Lapis turned to Gaignun. "Gaignun Kukai, you are hereby under arrest for suspicion of treason against the Galaxy Federation. Come with me."

"As you wish."

* * *

The group then placed under house arrest. They were now inside an empty room in the residential area. Alexander was leaning near the door while the others grouped around the table. 

(The dark side influence is getting stronger. It is not Exodus for sure. It must be Malice. But this aura. There is something familiar...)

"It's all orchestrated too well…" Ziggy said, breaking the silence.

Shion was startled by the sudden comment. "Huh?"

Seeing their confusion, Ziggy continued, "The fleet deployment came too quickly. They must have been prepared to ensure that MOMO would return to them regardless of what happened… Or perhaps ensnaring Second Miltia was part of their plan from the very beginning."

"As a neutral territory, Second Miltia was invested with a whole bunch of rights and legal privileges after the Miltian Conflict. There are a whole lot of folks who still have problems with that, even outside of the U-TIC Organization." Jr. added.

"The asteroid where MOMO was imprisoned… I wondered where the information about that place came from… Now it seems like it was all part of the plan from the very beginning."

MOMO blinked an turned to Ziggy. "Do you mean…from when Mommy sent you to rescue me?"

"You don't think there are U-TIC members within the Subcommittee itself…?" chaos speculated.

"It's not inconceivable. Perhaps it was the very person who arranged for MOMO's rescue, Dr. Juli Mizrahi herself…" Allen sagely said, folding his hands.

"No! Mommy would never do something like that!" MOMO instantly shot back and followed by Shion. "ALLEN!"

Allen stepped back. "I…uh…sorry…"

"Hm. Whatever it is, U-TIC still have many followers even after the conflict. But I'm getting the feeling that something more powerful is at work here." Alexander said.

Jr. turned to him. "You mean the U-TIC is just a facade to cover whoever that is working behind the scene?"

Alexander nodded. "Correct. But unless we do something about our current situation, there will be no way for us to find those guys."

* * *

Darth Malice and Albedo had concluded their meeting about their next plan. The Sith Lord turned and left the throne-like room. 

"I'll capture the one you want." he said as the door opened.

Albedo, sitting on the throne, laughed. "Hehehe. Of course. Unless you theory is wrong, your target is bound to follow _ma peche_ here."

"A Sith Lord is never wrong, Albedo. All will proceed according to what I said."

"Whatever you say, Malice. You have my permission to do whatever you want with him. Once I got my precious."

* * *

After about half an hour, Lapis entered the room followed by only one of her men. 

"The preliminary inquiry shall now begin." she stated. She then took a seat near Shion and MOMO.

"I am an agent working for Representative Helmer of the Second Miltian Parliament."

Alexander raised his brows as Shion gasped at the soldier near the door.

"He's also with us. We can go into detail later, but for now I'll just debrief you on the current situation. You are presently under the custody of the Federation government and the military. I'll be honest with you." She glanced at MOMO before went on. "The way things are now, within a few hours, she'll be turned over to anti-Miltian forces, specifically the U-TIC Organization. Soon after, the Second Miltian government will be stripped of all its authority. At this moment, Representative Helmer is working with the leaders of the Miltian Parliament to buy us additional time. However, our opponents' skillful manipulation requires us to find concrete proof of your innocence."

"But...how?"

"That's the question. We need something that would give conclusive evidence of your innocence."

"Conclusive...evidence... What about the Woglinde's black box?" Shion suggested.

Lapis shook. "We've already recovered that. Unfortunately, sometime after the final gate-out, it was modified to be exactly the same as the video recording, down to the time axis."

"Not to mention, I shot up the database on that U-TIC battleship..." Jr. added, scratching his head.

"What about the Durandal's database? A record of the battle against the U-TIC should still be there. Can't we use that to prove our innocence?" chaos said.

"Is that a standard database?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah." Jr. replied, frustratingly.

chaos turned to Lapis. "Is that a problem?"

Lapis nodded. "Yeah. Standard databases are too easily modified. I'm not certain how reliable they would be as evidence. If we had something that even the owner couldn't change, say, a system with a AAA class encryption, then maybe..."

"Wha-? Triple A! You don't find systems with that kind of protection just lying around! For something like that, you'd need the Federation government's motherframe, or the U.M.N. operating system!" Jr. exclaimed.

"We..." Shion muttered.

"What?"

"We have one!" she stated.

"Oh! KOS-MOS!" Allen said.

"Right. Just how can we forget that?" Alexander added.

"KOS-MOS?" Jr. asked, with a surprise look.

"Yes. KOS-MOS' database has a recording of the battle against the Gnosis onboard the Woglinde. If we enter that as evidence..."

"Yeah, but in order to copy the record, we need the keys from both the Federation government and Headquarters." Allen added.

Shion shook to dismiss it. "By diving into the Encephalon and experiencing the record

ourselves, we can make a copy through the Connection Gear."

"But...that's impossible without the dive equipment."

"How about the Service Module's Simple Dive Unit?"

Allen gasped. "You've got to be kidding! Besides, that's a violation of protocol!"

Alexander laughed. "Haha. That is so like you, Chief."

"We don't have any other choice, do we? Oh, I'm so sick and tired of protocol..."

Jr. folded his arms, wondering. "But..."

"The real question is, how do we get to KOS-MOS?"

Hearing this, Lapis activated the U.M.N. Key and released Ziggy from his cuffs. She then gave the key to Shion.

"That'll open any locked doors you come across."

"Are you sure 'all of them'?" Alexander asked.

Lapis turned to him, slightly embarassed. "Eh, well...there is one room we are unable to access..."

"That will be mine. Unless you blasted the door, I'm the only one who can access it."

"I see. The security for the door is beyond our knowledge. But we never attempt to blast our way in."

"Well, that's good to hear."

She then turned to Ziggy. "I'll just say that we were careless. But to make it look legitimate, you'll need to knock me out."

"You sure?"

"Otherwise no one would believe it, right?"

Ziggy looked at everyone. He turned back to Lapis. "You have a point."

"Go easy on me, okay?"

MOMO covered her face while Ziggy knocked Lapis out with a punch to the gut. He did the same thing to the soldier.

"Forgive me." He said.

The group then walked out of the room only to be confronted by two soldiers who were guarding outside.

"What? They escaped?" one of them shouted.

With that, the two marched in at the group. chaos and Jr. stepped out to counter them but Alexander signaled them not to get involved.

"Let me deal with them. I won't kill them. Promise."

He then spread his arms wide, straying his hands away from his lightsabers. Jr. grinned.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen this."

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"Blaze possess the skill to charm other person's mind, allowing him to order the victim to do whatever he wants."

The soldiers were within shooting distance, preparing to fire. Alexander moved his hand.

"We are not your enemies." he said.

As if they were in a trance, one of the soldier said, "He is not our enemy."

"Go inside and beat yourselves silly." He ordered, managing a small laughter from his friends.

"We will go inside and beat ourselves silly."

"You will forget this encounter." he ordered again.

"We will forget this encounter."

With that, the two unfortunate soldiers went inside and sounds of fist and kick exchanges could be heard. After a while, everything went silent. Smiling, Alexander turned to the group.

"There. All settled. Like I promised."

"Man, that was the best. To have them beat each other like that..." Jr. said, still trying to stop laughing.

"Always avoid needless killing if possible. And it is not charm, mind you. It's Force Persuasion."

"Err...yeah. Whatever."

"That's a pretty useful skill, Alex." Shion remarked.

"But it's also scary if it to be abused." Alexander said. "Well, let's move on to Elsa and get this over with."

* * *

The group managed to find their equipments before proceeding to dock. They met some resistance but they were easily dealt with Jr. determined to get this problem over with. And Alexander didn't even ignited his improved lightsabers to help his friends as he relied on the Force in dealing matters. They eventually reached the Elsa and used the cargo elevator to gain entrance. They reached to where KOS-MOS was and set up for the dive. 

"Here we go. Allen, handle backup for me, all right?" Shion said as she put on her Dive Unit.

"Roger. Opening Interconnection." he replied before muttering to himself. "Ahh…get a grip. Don't worry. I'll back you up no matter what happens."

Alexander smiled as he put on his own Simple Dive Unit.

"Thanks." Shion turned to the sleeping KOS-MOS. "Ready, KOS-MOS?"

After the dive was initiated, Alexander felt nauseous as they were sucked into the Encephalon. After a few moments, he recovered to see only Shion. They were now in a place where he was all too familiar.

(Miltia...)

The atmosphere was dark and as they stared at a skycraper, thunder and lightning crashed down and Shion freaked out. Instinctively, Alexander held her in his arms to keep her safe. Then in an instant, they were taken to a playground where a little girl was sitting on the swing. Alexander recognized her. It was Shion when she was just 8 years old. Little Shion got out of the swing to meet an elderly man.

"Daddy!" she said.

"Daddy!" Shion repeated.

"All right, Shion…let's go home." Shion's father said.

"We're not… …going to see Mom?"

"No…not today… We'll visit her tomorrow, okay?"

"…Okay."

Then, the two left. Shion slowly walked towards them, muttering a warning. "Wait… Don't go… "

"You cannot go…" another voice appeared. Again, Alexander recognized the voice and turned to confirm it. A girl was sitting on the swing.

"You..." Alexander muttered.

She looked at Shion, without showing any emotions. "That's right. This was the last day you spent together with your father. I've been waiting a long time for you…"

She then got up. "We have much to talk about."

"You've been waiting…? For us…?" Shion repeated her words.

A while later, Allen and chaos appeared. "chaos…Allen…?"

"Chief…? Where are we?"

The little girl then placed her hand in Shion's. "Who are you?"

"I am…Nephilim. That's what I have been called. Ever since I existed in this form…"

"I'll rephrase it for her then." Alexander interjected. "Just WHAT are you? How do you know us? What am I have to do with anything that is happening?"

Nephilim looked at him coldly. Alexander didn't flinch. "Your questions will be answered in time, knight. That is all I can say."

Alexander muttered a silent curse and turned away from her. "Tch."

(This is getting crazy by the minute. Does the Force had a hand in this?)

Nephilim silently smiled at his antiques and returned to the swing and Shion followed suit.

"So you're saying this really is Miltia?" she asked.

"Yes. A world of unbroken memories slumber at the depths of your consciousness… KOS-MOS has sensed this and recreated it. This world…it is also KOS-MOS' memory as well."

"KOS-MOS' memory…? No, that's not…"

"Memories do not belong solely to one person. And they are not fixed to just one location. "

"No, I mean… It's…the original KOS-MOS was…"

"…Destroyed, during that incident, two years ago…"

Shion went silent as she remembered the massacre where just as soon as Alexander collapsed after saving her from U-TIC soldiers, she pulled herself together and confronted KOS-MOS. She fired and explosive bullet from her pistol and it hit its target obliterating the archetype completely.

"And you lost someone dear to you as well…" Nephilim continued. "Joyful memories form only one half of a whole. Only when they are combined together with the other half, can your consciousness truly take form. You must…no… All of you must accept the entirety of your memories."

"Accept…our memories…"

After a moment of silent, Nephilim added, "You must…return to Miltia once again."

Hearing this, Shion got out of the swing. "Please…tell me. Why must I go to Miltia?"

"Only KOS-MOS knows the answer to that question… She is waiting for you there."

Shion looked at an archway not far from them. "KOS-MOS is…out there…?" She then left. Not wanting to left behind, Allen followed her. "Hey…wait up! Chief!"

Alexander waited for a moment before finally left chaos alone with the mysterious girl.

(Things won't be easy from now on. That's for sure...)

* * *

**Notes:  
NukeDawg:**  
Like Alex said, he only changed the colors of his sabers because both Mantle of The Force and Heart of Guardian crystals are powerful core lightsaber crystals and will help him in going against the more powerful Gnosis and eventually Darth Malice. 


	9. Chapter 8: Vision of The Future

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1. Chapter title taken directly from a New Jedi Order novel, _Vision of The Future_.

**Chapter 8: Vision of The Future**

Alexander and the others made their way through the mall complex, the dingy sewers and finally the forest where they met a bunny that strangely resembled Shion's favorite toy/mascot. Surprisingly, Alexander yet to use his sabers despite dealing far stronger Gnosis than before. This could mean only thing; he grew stronger in the Force.

They eventually reached a wide and open area with a large structure not far from them. Shion recognized it. "Is that...a church?"

Then, Jr., MOMO and Ziggy appeared from another direction. Surprised, Shion asked;

"Jr.! How did you all get here..?"

Jr. shrugged. "Beats me. As soon as you dived, everything went all hazy, and the next thing I knew, we were here. After that, there were all sorts of visions..."

"Did we all get pulled into the Chief's Encephalon dive?" Allen asked.

Shion shook. "That's impossible. Except Alex, none of you were connected."

"If KOS-MOS' oscillation pulse caused a counter-current to flow through the Dive Unit, it's not inconceivable. The ones we use are non-contact types, after all."

"Even if that were the case, the Simple Dive Unit couldn't handle that great a load. There would have to be some other, external force..."

"Hah. The Force, maybe?" Alexander said.

"That is a possibility." chaos replied. " But regardless of how we got here, this is KOS-MOS' mainframe. Our memories found a common resonance within her, and resulted in the creation of this world. That's what it feels like to me."

"But, I don't remember ever being in a place like this." Allen said, looking at the surrounding.

"I wonder if perhaps memories? In other words, events that occurred in the past ? become stronger, more selective, and gain a higher priority when they resonate with others that share identical axes in time and space. If you think about it in those terms, it isn't quite so odd that my memories and those of Allen and Alex are not reflected here." chaos explained further.

"So, what you're saying is, this world is constantly changing based on the experiences people share in time and space?" Ziggy stated.

"A world made up of our past, as glimpsed through the mind of KOS-MOS?" Jr. said, puzzled.

"So, it's all illusion..?" MOMO asked, worriedly.

Shion shook. "There's no difference between illusion and reality to the person experiencing it."

Alexander detected something was changing. The whole place suddenly turned into a place he familiar with. They were standing on a ledge overlooking the city below. Massive, tall buildings surrounded them. There were nothing but structures all around them.

"What's happening?" Shion asked.

"chaos, you might wanna take back that comment..." Alexander said.

chaos glanced at him. "You mean this is..."

He nodded. "Yeah, this is my homeworld of Coruscant."

"This is your...world?" Jr. asked, looking around at various structures as floating vehicles went by. "This is way advance than any other places I've seen."

"Yeah. It will take ages for our world to get these kind of technology." Shion remarked.

Then, the scene changed to a house interior. Alexander recognized it. "This...was my home..."

_A small boy aged no more than five was crying as he was comforted by his parents._

"_I don't wanna go to the temple. I don't wanna be a Jedi. I don't wanna!"_

_His mother hugged him tight. "Alex, politics is a dangerous game. We just want to protect you from our enemies. We don't want you to get hurt."_

"Alex, is that...you?" MOMO asked, pointing at the boy. Alexander nodded. "Yeah. That's me. This is the day when I was taken away from my parents to begin my training."

"_Your mother is right, Alex. If possible, we don't want you to be involved."_

"_But..."_

"_It's alright, Alex. We'll always keep track of you when you begin your training."_

"_Promise?"_

"_We promise."_

The scene switched to a ceremony where a younger Alexander kneeled before several elders.

"_You have completed your training as a padawan, young Darkblaze." _An elder man spoke. _"Upon your request and our approval, you are now a Jedi Journeyman."_

"_Thank you, my masters."_

The scene was forwarded where the masters were discussing about Alexander's recent appointment.

"_He turned down the offer to be a Jedi Knight and wanted to become a Jedi Journeyman instead. Did we make the right decision?"_

"_The Force is strong with him. In time, he will become an asset to the order. But right now, we do not want to pressure him into anything."_

"_He was influenced by his master Erina Karas. Being a Journeyman herself, we all know her fondness of traveling through dangerous hyperspace lane."_

"_Are you certain of that? Jedi Knight Daron Sol doesn't seem to be swayed by her. He's been with her longer than Journeyman Alexander."_

Then, everything went black. Alexander stared blankly at the blackness.

"Just how did my memory ended up with KOS-MOS?"

"Did you tell her or something?" MOMO asked.

Alexander shook his head. "No. I never tell her anything about my past."

The scene changed again, this time in the tomb of Marka Ragnos located on the Sith world of Korriban. A young man just slain the spirit of Marka Ragnos and absorbed the essence of the dead Sith Lord. He reveled in this new power he acquired.

"_Yes...I can feel it. The power of the Dark Side..."_

_A short while later, Alexander entered the area. "Daron!"_

_Daron turned to him, his eyes were now green and his skin was pale grey to prove his total conversion to the dark side._

"_Alex..." he growled._

_Alexander looked at him in shock. "You...turned to the dark side..."_

"_Yes I did. The power is beyond our imagination, Alex. Our masters had been sealing off this world for their own benefit. In truth, they wanted this power for themselves."_

_Alexander shook. "No, Daron. You're wrong. They only want to protect us from falling to its temptation."_

"_You're going to stop me then?"_

"_If I must."_

_Daron activated his lightsaber. "Try it."_

_The battle was short as Daron was clearly superior in lightsaber dueling. After disarming Alexander from his weapon, Daron Force-choked him._

"_You tried and you failed. But I won't finish you now for I have other matters to attend."_

_He then released his grip and Alexander dropped to the ground. Daron then left him alone. "We'll have our rematch when you're stronger, friend."_

Then, another blackness occurred.

"So, that was Daron...Darth Exodus..." Shion remarked.

Alexander heaved a sigh. "Yeah. I am yet a Jedi Knight at the time as I'm aware my skills were not good enough to be ranked one. What next?"

They didn't have to wait long for it. The scene retuned to Coruscant. Specifically, the Chief of State's office where Alexander was confronting the now Sith Lord Darth Exodus.

"_Jedi Journeyman Darkblaze. Or should I say Jedi Knight Darkblaze? Have you come to congratulate me as the new ruler of the galaxy?"_

"_There is still time for you to come back, Daron! The dark side haven't consumed you completely." the Jedi pleaded._

"_Oh, come on! It's been two years and I have to put up with more Jedi talk from you? I'm a Sith Lord for Force sake!"_

_Alexander narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He then ignited his silver lightsaber. Exodus grinned._

"_Hehehe. I see you have gotten stronger, Alex. Let me see the progress you've made."_

_Without a word, Alexander intiated the duel. Silver and green clashed fiercely and within seconds, more than ten attacks had been exchanged between them._

"_You have grown more powerful. As I expected." Exodus remarked. "But so do I!"_

_Exodus raised his blade high and attacked Alexander relentlessly.Resiliently, Alexander defended with much patience. But he also realized that the cramped office space was not an ideal place for battle and going on the defensive will not help matters. Knowing what his former friend was thinking, he jumped back and released Force Lightning from his fingers. In an instant, Alexander raised his hand and absorbed it. Seeing this, Exodus intensified his effort to force Alexander to use more power to repel it. Within seconds, Alexander started to feel tired as his energy waned._

_Exodus laughed and screamed in delight. "Hahahaha! DIE! DIE! DIE!"_

"_Dammit...must...counter..." Alexander muttered before unleashing Force Lightning of his own. This sudden counter forced Exodus to abandoned his attack and dodged the wave of electricity._

"_Curse you. I have no time for this. I have to go to the Academy and destroy the Jedi completely."_

_With that, a group of Dark Jedi entered the room and circled around Alexander. Exodus used this chance to leave the place via the window where a cruiser was waiting for him outside._

"_Come to Ossus and we will settle this once and for all, Darkblaze."_

The view disappeared and the group returned to where they were, in front of the abandoned church. Alexander gritted his teeth, cursing.

"What in the world is happening? I don't want to remember any of those...DAMMIT!"

_All of you must accept the entirety of your memories._

(Is this what she meant?)

He gritted his teeth in anger. Shion tried to comfort him but was turned away.

"Alex?"

"Leave me...alone...for a while...please."

Ziggy stepped out. "Let him, Shion. He will be alright."

Shion looked at her companions and nodded. Then, they entered the church, leaving Alexander alone in dealing with his own past. Summoning all Force powers he could muster, he unleashed several Force Powers like Lightning, Push and Tornado. As a result, the forest area nearby was flattened within minutes. Alexander breathed hard due to exhaustion. After he saw what he has done, he shook his head and realized he was just a step away from giving in to his rage completely.

"Damn you, Daron..."

* * *

The group was waiting for him inside with Nephilim and a Realian by the name of Febronia. 

(Febronia...Feb...is she the one Virgil was calling before he died?)

"You're back." MOMO said and approached him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay now." Then, he looked over to Shion, who was visibly shaken but still managed to bring herself up. Seeing everyone already here, Febronia walked towards the door at the back.

"The instant you open that door you will come face to face with yourselves. It will be an experience full of sorrow and pain..." Nephilim said. "But it is, both to you and to us, a very, very important experience."

Without any delay, they proceeded through the opened door. Alexander was the last to enter. He stopped when he noticed Febronia was staring at him.

"Are you still haunted by your past, Knight Darkblaze?" the Realian asked.

He stared at her for a while then nodded. "I'm lying to myself if I say I am not. But I don't want to experience it again if possible." He then entered and follow his companions and find themselves in a ward.

"This is..." Shion muttered.

"The Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. A place you know well." Nephilim continued.

"The room where Mom was hospitalized..."

"Yes. A place where painful, sorrowful memories linger. I wonder... Can you face them?"

Inside the room, there seem to be nothing unusual but Alexander felt sinister presence lingering the room. Shion suddenly panicked. Later, Jr. too, freaked out.

"Al...bedo..." he muttered.

"Chief! Jr.! What's wrong with you two! Hey! Chief! What...is..." Allen gasped when the group finally saw what both Shion and Jr. saw. A huge moster towered before the frightened Shion and Jr. chaos stepped up to help but Alexander stopped him.

"They have to deal this by themselves, chaos."

"But..."

"This is a monster that feeds upon their fear. As long as that fear exists, they will not be able to defeat it."

"Alex, we should at least do something from behind..." Ziggy added.

Alexander smiled. "I'm thinking the same, Zig. But I need all of you to open up the depth of your mind..."

"Open up our mind..." MOMO said.

"That's right, MOMO. Hold my hand."

MOMO held his hand and Allen, Ziggy and chaos did the same. Guided by Alexander, they opened up their minds.

"Good. Now I need you to fill it with encouragement and direct it to me."

* * *

Shion and Jr. were pushed back by the monster's attack and it was getting stronger on every round. 

"Take this!" Jr. shouted and fired a few rounds from his Makarov. The shots only caused minor pain on the monster called Tiamat. It then aimed its massive hand at Jr. Shion jumped in and launched a few powerful kicks at the temple and followed up with her Lightning Blast. Tiamat turned and released a ball of fire from its gaping mouth and Shion blocked it with her MWS. Jr. stood beside Shion as they regrouped.

"How...how can we deal with it?" Shion asked, gasping for breath.

"That thing is immune to all our efforts!"

_(Do not fear, Chief, Jr. Banish your fear and you will gain the power to defeat it...)_

"Alex?"

"Blaze?"

_(That monster is nothing but your own fear. Banish it. Even for a moment. Don't worry. Everyone here is with you...)_

Shion and Jr. felt the presence of all their companions within. With Alexander using his mind as a conduit, he transferred all their thoughts to both of them, giving them comfort and courage.

"I've had enough distraction." Jr. said, smiling."How about you?"

"Me either. I want get this over ASAP." Shion replied.

Regaining their beliefs and confidence, they set aside their fear and defeated Tiamat within minutes. Shion turned and approached Alexander.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Yeah." Jr. added as he put away his guns. "Your power was a big help."

"What does it called? That skill..." chaos asked.

"It was called Battle Meditation. At least used to be until the late Jedi Knight Anakin Solo evolved it in into something more useful. It is called; Jedi Meld." the knight replied.

Suddenly, the scene disappeared and replaced by a serene scene of 'Febronia' and two little girls playing and running around the tree.

Shion turned to Febronia. "There are...two of you..."

Febronia shook. "The woman sitting over there isn't me. It's just an image created for the girls. An illusion. This is their world… created solely for Cecily and Cathe. I am using KOS-MOS' Encephalon construction abilities to show it to all of you."

"But…they seem to be so happy…" Allen uttered.

Febronia turned to him. "Would you say that… …if you were to see this?"

The area suddenly turned dark where the other Febronia was dead, the tree died and rotted away. The only oddity were the girls. They were still playing.

"This is…just an illusion that traps them here…" Febronia explained. "A binding spell created by mankind to control the Zohar. But, as far as they know, this world is reality. I want you…to release my sisters… Please, for the future of the Realians as well…"

"The future of the Realians…?" Shion repeated.

Nephilim appeared. "Not just for their future…but for the future of humans, non-humans, and all matter of living consciousness… Feb and I can only exist in this world of consciousness. We can only come into contact with the real world for a short time. That is why I called for all of you…so that the future may be changed."

"Change…the future?"

"Look."

The scene changed to outer space near Miltia.

"Miltia..."

Suddenly, KOS-MOS appeared in her full battle suit. "That's...KOS-MOS?" Shion muttered.

Streams of energy were fired from Miltia and KOS-MOS contered with her own beam. The blasts hit each other and blew up and faded.

"That stream of energy…is the consciousness known as U-DO."

"What? U-DO…!" Jr. asked as Alexander raised his brows in surprise.

"U-DO was the source of the space-time anomaly that engulfed Miltia 14 years ago. What you just saw was a vision of the future, where U-DO encounters KOS-MOS in the form in which she was meant to be. U-DO will awaken soon. He feeds upon the consciousness of those who intend to awaken him, as well as those who wish to seek him…"

"It's gonna wake up…soon…?"

"The future you just saw is but one of an infinite set of potential phenomena. But that does not mean that the future is already set. Even the smallest of waves can spread throughout the whole. Phenomena change with every moment, just like a drifting wave."

"Are you saying…that we're that wave?" Shion said.

"Yet, before it all begins… I wanted you to…face your pasts. But… I see you are not ready yet. I am sorry."

"But…why us?"

"Shion…you were once touched by a Gnosis. Despite that, you remain unchanged, the same as before. That is why…"

"That's why…?"

"There will be a time when I can discuss why. If you go back to Miltia… The place where it all began… Then you will see…"

Nephilim then turned to Alexander.

"You might not know this but our future intertwined with your world as well. You are the one who connects this world to yours."

Alexander raised his brows. "Me?"

"Yes. Like KOS-MOS and Shion, you have your own destiny to fulfill..."

The scene changed again. This time, Alexander recognized it. It was the place where the Force was unusually strong.

"The Valley of The Jedi..."

_The illusion of himself suddenly appeared. He was clad in full Jedi battle armor and was leading his men towards the incoming Sith armies. He ignited his lightsaber and pointed it towards the enemy._

"_My friends and my kinsmen. Though I'm the only Jedi on your side, do not let it bother you. We are at the place where many honorable Jedi died valiantly in defeating the Sith. And today, we shall emulate that achievement. With the aid from their departed spirits."_

"_You are right, my lord." a fighter said. "Come, my friends. With Master Jedi Lord Darkblaze, we shall vanquish the Sith Lords once and for all!"_

_The batallion roared at the morale-boosting speech and charged forward with their leader in front and faded away as the illusion ended._

Alexander was lost for words. "I...I am to return..? But how..."

"The Zohar." Nephilim said. "That will be the key for you to return..."

With that, Nephilim and Febronia disappered before either Shion and Alexander could do a thing. A door appeared and the group entered without hesitation. In there, they saw KOS-MOS tied to the stake. Shion approached her.

"KOS-MOS… So, this is your…"

"...subconscious domain." Alexander continued.

KOS-MOS glowed as if she was requesting something. Shion made a few hand gestures as she stated the password.

"Ye shall be as gods…"

* * *

**NukeDawg: Thanx for the comment as usual.  
As for others, I'm expecting longer comments from other than 'less than five words' sentence. Ah well, can't complain now, ain't I?**


	10. Chapter 9: Silent Revelation

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1.

**Chapter 9: Silent Revelation**

The group made their way up to the bridge of Durandal and Shion presented to Lapis the disc that will surely save them from their current situation.

"I present to you the memory bank data from the Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Weapon System KP-X, KOS-MOS. Protection Level AAA, with no possibility of alteration."

Lapis took the disc gratefully. "Memory bank data accepted. Please remain within the Miltian star system until you're cleared of all charges."

After a while, they finally cleared from all charges and the Federation soldiers had withdrawn from the Foundation.

"Phew, well I am sure glad that escapade's over and done with!" Mary sighed.

Shelley glanced at Alexander, who was staring blankly at the open space before turning to Jr. "You don't look very happy. Did something happen?"

Jr. was knocked out of his stupor. "Huh? Yeah. You could say that… I still can't believe it…"

"We've got another friend of yours to release, too." Lapis' voice echoed from behind. Everyone turned to see Gaignun beside her.

Shelley was the first to react. "Oh…! Master Gaignun!"

Mary followed suit. "Master Gaignun…!"

Both women ran and hugged Gaignun. Alexander looked at the scene and silently nodded.

"Hey." Jr. greeted the Director.

"You've done well…"

"Ahh, no big deal… But…it sure brought back a lot of bad memories… " Jr. then turned to Shion. "Hey, Shion… That girl… She called herself Nephilim, right?"

Shion nodded. "Uh, yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but..."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well… If that girl is somehow connected to what I'm thinking of… Then things are gonna get real busy, real soon…"

Shion looked at Jr. puzzled. Alexander stared at the space outside.

(Indeed it will. Something sinister and dark is approaching. They have finally make their move...)

* * *

Alexander already back in his room. He decided to wear the protoype battle suit he's been working on. The suit was skin tight but he made it elastic enough to fit virtually any size. He then put on a utility belt to keep his lightsabers in sight before putting on a light breastplate as additional protection. He flexed his arms and stretched his body. 

"Alright. Feels good."

He then Force-pulled the sword he upgraded and unsheathed it. The hilt was a work of art and was inscribed in ancient Sith language literally meant 'The Strong Will Rule' while the blade was made of pure force crystal. It was half-transparent but after he held the grip, the blade turned blue. He smiled.

"From now, I call you Heart of The Force."

* * *

Later, Alexander was in his room on the Elsa, meditating to calm himself after what had happened in the Encephalon. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He felt a strong aura of evil approaching. Then, he heard a song. A tune that was gentle but was in fact a wave that drove anyone who were sensitive enough to turn mad. Alexander stopped his meditation and left the room towards the bridge. chaos turned to him the moment he entered. 

"You heard it too, yes?" the white-haired youth asked.

"Yeah. The Song of Nephilim. That means...oh, Force! Gnosis!"

* * *

Alexander arrived at the elevator to the bridge only to see KOS-MOS already boarded it. Using the Force, he ran faster and managed to make it in time. The android stared at him. He smiled. 

"You felt it too, huh?"

KOS-MOS blinked. "Yes. I woke up the moment I detected their presence."

The elevator went up and the situation got from bad to worse. The Gnosis already entered the Federation.

"Where's KOS-MOS! If we activate the Hilbert Effect, it could buy us some time for the evacuation!" Shion shouted.

KOS-MOS approached her. "Shion, did you call for me?"

Shion turned and sighed in relief. "KOS-MOS, are you ready?"

"Reports of Gnosis sighted in colony precinct 32! They've also penetrated precincts 18 and 27!" one of the 100-Series informed.

"What?" Jr. exclaimed.

"The Hilbert Effect!" Shion demanded.

"Affirmative. Activating Hilbert Effect."

With that, KOS-MOS activated the Hilbert Effect and massive aura of blue waves washed over the Gnosis, dragging them from their plane and prevented a lot of them from appearing inside the Federation.

"This should keep them from materializing inside the colony." Shion stated.

"In any case, we have to hurry up and get everyone onboard. If we don't do something, the Gnosis are going to take over the entire Metropolis." chaos said.

"I'll help with the evacuation!" MOMO voluteered.

"I'll go as well." Ziggy added.

Shion stared at KOS-MOS for a moment. "KOS-MOS… We're counting on you." she finally said.

"I am happy to be of service."

"Good."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Alexander said as he ignored the glance from Shelley. Mary noticed it and grinned. "We're counting on you, Blaze!" she then said to him.

Alexander nodded. "Yeah. We'll take care of things there. You just worry things here."

With that, the elevator went down as the group descended. Mary approached her sister.

"Are you sure about this, sis?"

Shelley stared at her and nodded. "Yes. It is what he wanted. I know he wants to love. And to be loved in return. But he had his own reason not to."

"But sis, surely..."

"Don't worry, Mary. He will eventually found someone. And that someone isn't me."

* * *

The group reached Sector 27 and proceeded to save as many civilian as possible. With the others went on ahead, Alexander entered the Ironman bar, looking for the bartender. He saw the muscled man lying on the floor as fire quickly spread. Alexander picked him up. 

"Dammit, old man! Hang in there!"

The bartender smiled weakly. "I'm okay, son. Just help the others."

"Stop being tough once in a while. You can barely walk in that condition. I'm getting you out."

He brought him outside where the surviving civilians helped the bald man.

"Make your way to the Durandal. On the double." Alexander said.

"We will." one of them said.

Alexander nodded and looked up and saw a little girl at the window, crying for help. He Forced-jumped his way to the roof and pulled the girl out before the fire engulfed the area. As he landed on the ground, the girl was still crying, holding him close.

"It's alright, little girl. You're safe now."

"I'm scared...so SCARED!"

"There, there. Be strong, okay?"

After doing what he could on Sector 27, Alexander made his way to Sector 26 and felt a presence. A being sensitive to the Force. But it was of the dark side.

(A Sith...)

He followed the traces and arrived at the fountain area. Darth Malice was waiting.

"So, you are the Jedi Alexander Darkblaze."

"And I assume you're Darth Malice?"

"Indeed I am."

"I sense something is not right with you. You're not what you're supposed to be..."

"Silence!" Malice shouted as he ignited his green lightsaber. "On behalf of Lord Exodus, I will eliminate the Jedi once and for all!"

Alexander switched on his cyan lightsaber. "Very well. Let's do it."

* * *

Shion and the others already evacuated all the civilians and were about to left Sector 26 when KOS-MOS suddenly stopped in her tracks. 

"KOS-MOS?"

Her red eyes blinked before turning to Shion. "I detected his signal."

"Signal? Alex?"

"That is correct. I also detected another presence. From the waves I had received, it is hostile in nature."

"Alex could be in danger!" Shion stated.

"Yes, we need to check on him." Ziggy suggested.

chaos nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to lose a good friend."

* * *

The duel was even as far as both were concerned with Alexander matched Malice in every attacks. Cyan and green clashed again. 

"Very good, Jedi. You are indeed powerful as my master had said." Malice growled behind his mask.

"Shut up!" Alexander shot back and attacked Malice with flurries of saber feints. "Where's Exodus?"

Malice dodged effortlessly. "You don't have to worry of that. He WILL find you."

The Sith Lord then increased his speed and his attacks intensified. Alexander had to block each of them and didn't had the time to use the Force for aid.

(Dammit. At this rate...)

"Alex!"

Alexander turned and saw Shion and the others just arrived. "Get back!" he warned.

Seizing the chance, Malice knocked his opponent's weapon away and pushed him to the floor. He then leapt as Alexander was sprawled on the ground.

"DIE!"

Alexander waited until the last moment before activating another lightsaber. Blinding yellow light flashed. In an instance, both duelist stopped as Alexander paused with his weapon turned on. Then, Malice's mask split in two. Alexander turned around and a look of astonishment appeared across his face as Malice covered half of his face with his hand.

"You...no...it can't be..." he stammered.

Malice cursed in ancient Sith tounge. "Curse you, Jedi! I won't forget this!"

With that, black shadow engulfed him and he disappeared. Alexander was still in shock of the face he saw beneath the mask. "No..."

The group gathered around him. "Are you alright, Alex?" Shion asked.

It took a while for him to respond. "Yeah. But...dammit! I don't want to believe it..."

* * *

The group of five were on their way out of Sector 27 when a massive steed-like Gnosis called Gigas appeared from the top, blocking the archway. 

"Looks like we have no choice..." chaos said.

"It seems so." Ziggy added as he flexed his robotic arm.

"Do we even have one?" Alexander remarked sarcastically before igniting both of lightsabers.

"We have to be quick about it." Shion warned as she put on her MWS.

"By the power of the Force!" Alexander shouted before closing in at the gigantic Gnosis.

Gigas thrusted its lance-like arm at the approaching Jedi. Alexander saw it coming and used the Force to jumped again in mid-air. He then spun around and swung his orange saber at the back of its head. The beam singed its target and Gigas howled in pain. However, it also had to worry with the incoming attacks from Ziggy, chaos, KOS-MOS and Shion. Ziggy jumped high in the air and launched a powerful electric flying kick on its chest. The kick stunned the creature for a moment and chaos seized the chance by launching holy light attacks that rained down from the sky. Shion formed a pentgram on the floor and beams of light shot up from the sky before raining down on Gigas. KOS-MOS chose to attack from distance by using her vulcan and R-CANNON. Standing on top of the archway, Alexander turned off his cyan saber and held the grip of the remaining saber using both hands. He turned a switch and the yellow saber grew longer by one feet.

"Everyone, back off!" he yelled.

His friends nodded and rolled out of the way as Alexander zoomed in towards Gigas like a rocket. With one massive swing, the lightsaber sliced through the Gnosis effortlessly. There was a pause before the lower body of Gigas seperated from its chest. Not taking any chance, KOS-MOS efficiently took out of what was left with R-BLADE. Smiling, Alexander turned off the blade.

"Good job, KOS-MOS." he said.

"I am happy to be of service." she replied.

"The lightsaber grew longer, Alex? How did you that?" Shion asked as the others approached him.

"Nothing special, Chief. Just putting in my knowledge of Dual Phase Lightsaber to good use."

"That was some capability." chaos said.

"From what I've seen, you have to possess considerable strength to swing that kind of weapon." Ziggy remarked.

Alexander nodded. "Indeed, Zig. But of course I used the Force for aid."

* * *

At the launchpad, the group were the last to board the tram. 

"MOMO! Hurry and get in!" Shion shouted amidst the chaos.

MOMO turned to her. "I'm okay! I've got to help treat these injured people. This person's bleeding heavily…"

"All right! We'll come back for you soon!"

"I'm staying back to help." Alexander suddenly said as he stepped out. "You guys better check things from the bridge."

Shion nodded. "Alright Alex. Please take care of MOMO."

Alexander simply waved and started to attend to the injured by applying his Jedi healing skills. Later, more and more civilians filled the area, in need of medical assistance.

"Oh, man. This is endless. Hey MOMO, a little hand...here?"

Alexander looked at the place where MOMO was but she wasn't there.

* * *

MOMO opened her eyes to see the gloomy environment surrounding her. 

"Where…am…I…? It's so cold… What happened…?"

She suddenly recalled of the events happened at the Federation...

MOMO was busy attending to the injured when she saw a figure of a man passed her by. She recognized him immediately.

"Daddy! Daddyyyy!"

She then followed him back to Sector 27. She entered an alley to see no one. Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure appeared. MOMO widened her eyes in fear but before she could do anything, she suddenly fell asleep. As the figure was about to leave with his objective, a voice called out;

"MALICE! Let her go!"

Darth Malice, with his new mask on, looked at Alexander. "I have no time for you at the moment, Jedi. Now that I have what I want, I'm leaving."

Carrying MOMO in one arm, the Sith Lord activated a black portal and stepped in. The Realian barely opened her eyes before falling asleep again. "Alex..."

The portal disappeared almost instantly. Alexander punched his fist on the brick wall repeatedly until it bled. "DAMN IT! I failed. MOMO..."

* * *

Alexander went up the bridge only to hear the situation had gone from bad to worse. 

"The pattern of the Gnosis gate-outs are near the center of the Foundation." Shelley informed.

"What about the Zohars in the hangars!" inquired Gaignun.

"They're in stasis! Attract Inhibitor output is normal!" replied Mary.

"So if the Zohars in the Durandal aren't calling the Gnosis, then..." Gaignun left his words off as Alexander felt streams of mental communication from both him and Jr.

"Hey, do you guys hear something? It sounds...like a song?" Shion suddenly said.

Everyone but Gaignun, Jr. and Alexander were puzzled.

"A...song?" Allen repeated. "I don't hear anything. You sure you aren't imagining things?"

Ignoring his surroundings, Alexander narrowed his eyes as he searched for the source of the Song of Nephilim. "Ahah. Found you." he said to himself.

"Blaze, where's MOMO?" Jr. asked.

"She was...kidnapped. Forgive me." Alexander replied reluctantly. Jr. and the others gasped.

"What? Who?" Shion asked.

"Darth Malice." he replied, grimly. "But I'm sure MOMO is not far from here. I can feel it."

* * *

Several minutes passed. The Federation fleet was unable to be of any help as more and more Gnosis appeared. 

"Dammit! Is there any other way? At this rate..." Jr. cursed aloud.

Suddenly, a beam was fired to the Gnosis. Shion, Alexander and Allen gasped for they recognized the new arrival on screen. Moments later, it fired several more shots at the Gnosis.

"The Dammerung…!"

"Just in time..." Allen said, relieved.

"The Rhine Maiden… So she's operational now…" Shion muttered.

Suddenly, a cheery voice echoed from the speakers. "Chief!"

Alexander stuttered as Miyuki appeared on screen.

Shion stared at her without blinking. "Miyuki? Where are you calling in from…?"

"Woo hoo! Pretty cool, huh? Did you see the Rhine Maiden? I am soooo glad I requested that transfer to Second Division! If I didn't, I never would've seen this beauty in action."

"Why does that hardly surprised me?" Alexander remarked.

Miyuki looked at him. "Hey Alex! How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much alive."

"That's great to hear. Hey, about our date..."

"Hey! You're not suppose to say that in public!" Alexander shouted, causing laughter from his friends.

"You joined Second Division? What're you…" Shion said after the brief respite.

"I'll tell ya later." She quickly cut her off. "Is KOS-MOS there with you?"

"Huh? Yeah, but…"

"Okay, I'll send it over then."

A case appeared on the floor out of nowhere. Shion opened it to see a a set of cartridge in it. She gasped. "Miyuki? Isn't this..."

"There's some type of force field concentrated near here. There's a very high probability that it's what's attracting the Gnosis." she explained.

"A force field?"

"Right. The observational guys said whatever it is, it's definitely something man-made. Anyway, we can find the origin of this field if we link up the Dammerung's mainframe with KOS-MOS' D.S.S.S. sensor. It appears as though the enemy's using some kind of cloaking device to conceal itself right now, but there should be a wrinkle or two in the surrounding space, though. We figured that if we can tear those open, we'll be able to find out what we're dealing with."

Alexander, Gaignun and Jr. looked at each other. "So, it really is that thing..." the Jedi silently said.

"Is that why you gave me this PT cartridge? I mean...Do you have any idea what this thing is?" Shion continued.

"Of course! Or so I'd like to claim, but I actually just transferred in, so I'm not really sure."

"Look, Miyuki. This cartridge is a weapon! It sets off a phase transfer that destroys everything in the area. It may be localized, but you could vaporize an entire star with this thing if you wanted to. You'd have to be insane to try using this in a populated area."

"Shion." KOS-MOS suddenly said.

"What is it, KOS-MOS?" her creator asked.

"By limiting the phase transfer mass, I can activate the device without impacting either the Federation fleet or the Kukai Foundation."

"You can do that?"

"Affirmative. This is one of my many functions."

"Even the Rhine Maiden's got a limitation to how much she can fire." Miyuki informed. "Let's take out the source before the Gnosis overwhelm us!"

"But..."

Jr. approached her. "Shion… This is the Song of Nephilim. There's no question about it."

"The Song of Nephilim? What is it?"

"The single worst creation that ever resulted from Joachim Mizrahi's research. It was the Song that destroyed Miltia and summoned the Gnosis. We've gotta stop it before everything goes out of control."

"Out of control?"

"And we still haven't found MOMO yet. We've gotta move!"

"I know, but…"

"Any sign of MOMO yet?" Ziggy asked to one of 100-Series.

"We're still scanning, but we haven't located her yet." one of them replied.

"I see…" Ziggy then turned to Shion. "We've got to make a decision, Shion. We can't hold out against another Gnosis attack."

After a brief moment, she sighed and nodded. "…All right. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

KOS-MOS floated in space and arrived at the position to fire the Phase transfer Cannon. 

"Listen to me, KOS-MOS. Try to keep the phase transfer mass as low as possible. All we need is the locus of that force field." Shion reminded.

"Affirmative." the android replied. "Setting transfer mass to 0.11 MPT. Transfer time set to 4.8 times ten to the negative thirty-eight. Loading cartridge."

KOS-MOS loaded the cartridge into her pistol. It then transformed into an oversized cannon.

"Bypass between D.S.S.S. and mainframe secured. Opening multidirectional scan." Miyuki informed.

"Distortion detected at direction 8-0-1-8, near the U.M.N. structure. It is currently emitting a weak column pulse." KOS-MOS said after using her sensors.

"That's it! And your line of fire?" Shion inquired.

"Line of fire, clear. Awaiting orders."

Shion turned to Shelley. "Shelley, are the anti-electromagnetic shields ready?"

Shelley glanced at Alexander for a moment. He was looking outside at KOS-MOS before shifting his view at an empty space not far from her. She then turned to Shion. "Preparations are complete. You may fire at will."

Shion nodded and waved her arm forward. "Roger. KOS-MOS, fire the phase transfer cannon!"

KOS-MOS silently acknowledged and fired the cannon at the coordinate. Upon impact, a giant, tower-like structure was revealed. Alexander, Gaignun and Jr. recognized it instantly.

"I knew it." the director said.

"It's exactly the same. Nothing's change at all..." Jr. stated.

"An instrument of destruction. A tool that should have never exist..." Alexander muttered.

Shion looked at the structure in awe. "So that's the Song of Nephilim..."

Alexander suddenly shivered and felt evil presence from the Song of Nephilim. "This sensation...Malice..."

"MOMO!" Jr. suddenly shouted. "MOMO is inside that thing!"

Ziggy turned to him. "Are you certain?"

"Scanners!" Mary yelled to the 100-Series.

"100-Series Observational Unit prototype MOMO tracked and located! She's in the middle of the distortion caused by the phase transfer."

"MOMO... What is she doing in there?" Allen muttered.

"Damn it! It's him! Albedo! I felt him the moment I heard MOMO's voice..." Jr. cursed.

However, Gaignun remained calm. "Ah... Albedo. That explains what that unsettling feeling was about. Not to mention why she's there."

"What do you mean?" Ziggy asked.

"That girl, MOMO. Not only is she a specialized Realian, but also the repository for the late Joachim Mizrahi's records. Albedo and the U-TIC Organization want that information. They wanted it for a long time..."

"Albedo..." Alexander thought. "So he is still alive..."

He then turned to Jr. "Little Master, I'm going."

Jr. raised his brows and nodded.

"Thanks. I will go and get ready. I have many questions needed answers over there." he said, glancing at the Song of Nephilim.

* * *

**Notes:**  
Phew. Sorry for the late update. Caught up in a lot of stuff and need to take some time off. I'll post the next chap and FUTURE's next chap as soon as I'm done with Suikoden V. XD 


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Rendezvous

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice and E1-D1.

**Chapter 10: Dark Rendezvous**

After some minor bickering between Jr. and Ziggy regarding MOMO, the group decided to board the Song of Nephilim with Elsa. They met Alexander inside the cruiser on the bridge.

Shion gasped upon seeing her friend's outfit. "Alex..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Chief? Ah, must be the robe, eh? This is a formal Jedi robe."

"That is...rather simple."

The Jedi shrugged. "Well, we prefer simpler things. The protection might not be much but the mobility factor is more than make up for it."

"I see. But I'm still worried though..."

"There's no need for that. I have a backup plan should things turned bad." he assured.

"Enough chatter, guys!" Jr. interrupted. "Matthews!"

Matthews nodded. "Going to the Song of Nephilim, right? Just so you know, I don't intend to leave the Song of Nephilim until we've rescued MOMO. You better get ready!"

"Well, we're ready, right?" chaos said, glancing at the others.

Alexander gave a nod.

Shion smiled. "Yep. We are. Right, KOS-MOS?"

"I am ready." the battle android replied.

Ziggy twisted his hand before he replied. "There's nothing to lose. Let's go!"

Jr. nodded. "Alright. Let's rock n' roll!"

Matthews sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Man, I can't believe I'm stuck doing this. You better fork over a lot of hazard pay!"

* * *

The Elsa slipped through the thick of battle towards the towering structure. 

"Captain! There's an opening to the side where we can dock!" Tony informed.

Matthews nodded approvingly. "All right! Bring us in, Tony. Be careful."

"Roger! Closing in and approaching the…"

Before Tony could hauled the ship in, Shion let a shout. "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Tony, can you show me the top…?"

Tony raised his brows upon the odd request. "What? You want me to go around the top?"

"Please, just circle around the top!"

Tony gave a thought before eventually gave in. "All right… But one round is all you're getting. Who knows what's up there?"

"Thank you."

Tony moved the Elsa upwards and circled around the top. Shion gasped. "That's it. That's…the place I saw through the hospital window…"

Alexander simply grinned. "So, she might have saw it years ago. This means that thing was constructed long ago. Interesting..." he thought.

After a round at the top, the Elsa returned to the dock on the side of the structure. As the group stepped outside and made their way along the corridor, Alexander felt a sudden chill down his spine. KOS-MOS noticed this.

"Are you alright?" she inquired. Her cold, red eyes focused intensely at him.

Alexander gave a nod. "I'm fine, KOS-MOS. Just had a feeling that this matter will get ugly real soon."

* * *

After a short walk along the corridor, they reached the opened entrance and entered. Inside, they saw the uconscious MOMO lying on the floor not far from another entrance. Without hesitant, Jr. approached her and woke her up. 

"MOMO! MOMO! MOMO!"

MOMO slowly opened her eyes with a blank expression on her face. Alexander sensed something odd about the Observational Realian but decided not to spoil the mood.

"MOMO! Are you alright?" Jr. said again. MOMO stared at him without indicating any facial expression. Jr. realized something and punched his fist on the floor.

"Don't tell me…we're too late…? Damn…that bastard! He's taken her consciousness! I'm gonna make him pay for this! Hold on, MOMO! I'll make you whole again!"

Shion attended to MOMO and gasped. "Jr.! What happened to MOMO?"

"Her...soul had been stolen. Or so I think..." Alexander interjected.

Jr. nodded. "That monster Albedo's gone and reversed the spiritual link…"

"Reversed the spiritual link?" Ziggy asked, confused.

"It's the opposite of what Gaignun and I do when we communicate telepathically. But by seizing someone's consciousness, you can delve inside the other person's mind and drag out whatever memories you feel like taking." he elaborated.

Shion looked at Jr. in shock. "You can't be serious! That means MOMO's mind is…"

"...Empty." Alexander finished. Jr. nodded again.

"Yeah… It's best for you all to go back. I'll handle this on my own."

"Wait! It's too dangerous to go alone!" chaos warned.

"Surely you won't leave us high and dry here, right?" Alexander added.

Jr. paused and thought of any possible solution. "Sorry. This is between me and him… All right?"

"But still..."

MOMO approached Jr. and tugged his coat. Jr. looked at her expressionless eyes.

"MOMO… You…wanna come with me?" MOMO nodded silently.

Shion stepped up. "I'm going, too."

"Shion..."

"Hey, hey. The same goes to the rest of us." Alexander added.

"Don't you remember what you told me? This song…it's responsible for destroying Miltia and bringing the Gnosis into this world… If this has anything to do with that place that I know of, then…this involves me as well…" Shion continued.

"Besides, I have a feeling that we'll run into Malice real soon." Alexander said as his hand strayed not far from his lightsaber.

"You sure?" chaos asked.

The Jedi Knight nodded. "Very. When that time comes, leave me be."

* * *

The group moved in deeper. They encountered numerous combat Realians and were forced to dispatched them. Alexander felt Shion's pain as she mowed down a horde of them. 

"Chief, you can leave the rest to us."

Shion smiled at him. "Thanks Alex. I can still fight."

He shrugged. "If you say so. Just don't push it, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't."

Alexander turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS."

"Yes?"

"How about you and I go ahead and take care of them?"

KOS-MOS nodded. "That is a good plan."

"Great." Alexander turned to the rest. "So, how about it?"

"That's fine, I guess..." Jr. replied.

"Nice suggestion, Alex. We had almost all of our Ether powers dried up. It'll be a good way of recovering them." chaos agreed.

Alexander smiled. "That settles it, then." he returned his gaze at KOS-MOS. "Let's go."

"Affirmative."

With that, the two moved forward at the same speed. Alexander then accelerated further by the use of the Force. KOS-MOS then followed suit by increasing her speed. Alexander simply grinned at the battle android. Jr. raised his brows while Shion chuckled at their antiques.

"Is there something between them? Or is it just me?"

* * *

In the large, throne-like room, Darth Malice continued to stare at Albedo as the maniac laughed to no end. 

"HEHEHEHAHAHA! Come to me, Rubedo. I just can't wait to see the expression on your face. GYAHAHAHA!"

The Sith Lord had enough of it left for the door. Albedo noticed it.

"Leaving already?"

"Our objectives are coming here. I'll take the pleasure in greeting them."

"Whatever suits you, Malice. But be sure not to be so rough on Rubedo. Hehehehe."

Malice glared at him. "You don't have to worry. I won't land a scratch on him."

* * *

With perfect coordination and understanding, Alexander and KOS-MOS took short work on the combat Realians. After ascending upwards and fought more Realians, they now reached a section where they will need to go downwards. To top it all off, it was infested with Gnosis. 

"Another field day at work. With full of Gnosis and an insane madman to take down." Alexander sarcastically remarked.

KOS-MOS glanced at him, blinking. Alexander chuckled.

"You don't get it, huh? Nevermind that. Oh, look. A Gnosis."

A quadruped Gnosis jumped down from a ledge above and pounced. KOS-MOS signaled Alexander not to engage it.

"Please let me take care of it."

Alexander shrugged upon the request. "Well, I do need a short rest. Go on ahead."

"Thank you."

KOS-MOS made short work of the Gnosis. "There."

Alexander sighed. "Do you have to be this efficient?"

"We will progress ahead faster if we eliminate them quickly." she replied in a predictable manner.

"Damn tactical AI..." he muttered. He then scratched his head. "Ah, well. Lead the way then, KOS-MOS."

With that, they continued with KOS-MOS in the lead. Her red eyes suddenly turned blue and a small smile formed on her face.

* * *

Shion, Jr., chaos, Ziggy and MOMO made their way across the corridor numerous bodies of Realians and security robots were strewn about. Jr. checked out one of the Realian. 

"Wow, they really made short work of them indeed." he said.

"Obviously, these machines were destroyed by KOS-MOS." Shion remarked upon examining the extent of the damage. "Only she is capable of this."

chaos nodded. "You're probably right. But I don't see any damage dealt by Alex. I assume he used the Force in taking the Realians down.

"Try examining the right side of the neck." Ziggy said. "There's a scratch on it."

Jr. gasped. "Well I'll be. He cut the arterial veins that connects the brain and the heart."

"But to be this accurate in the heat of the battle..."

"Maybe he was protecting Shion..." chaos suggested.

Shion's eyes widened. "Protect...me?"

"Because he know your feelings for Realians. Therefore, he tried not to kill them in the worst possible way. Well, that's my view."

"Alex..."

* * *

Alexander and KOS-MOS eventually arrived at the area where there were three bridges connected to a central area. 

"Now what do we have to do?"

"There is a way down." KOS-MOS then pointed at a blue circle elevator.

Alexander nodded. "Let's try it."

With the elevator, they descended and from there, they blowed up two generators and caused the barrier at the center to disappear. The Jedi felt a new presence within the area.

"Sensors, KOS-MOS." he said.

"I have detected a large Gnosis appeared in the central area where the barrier was taken down." she informed.

"I see. Any suggestions?"

"If it was up to me, I will engage it. But I will act upon your judgment regardless."

He smiled and walked towards the center. "I trust yours. Come, we'll engage it."

KOS-MOS stared at him as cold wind blowed his Jedi cloak, giving him a more regal look. "Very well." she finally said.

* * *

Shion and the rest of the group arrived at the scene and various sounds of battle echoed from the central area. It was then followed by a loud roar. 

"What was that sound? Gnosis?" Shion asked, trying to make sure.

chaos nodded. "Most likely."

"And both Alex and KOS-MOS are in danger." Ziggy added.

MOMO nodded silently.

Shion equipped her MWS. "Right. Let's not waste any more time."

Jr. pulled out his Makarov and reloaded the ammo. "This will be a good warm up battle against Albedo. Let's go!"

* * *

Alexander and KOS-MOS attacked the Gnosis known as Rianon from both sides. The alien knocked the Jedi away, leaving itself open to powerful blows from KOS-MOS. Rianon reeled back and KOS-MOS took a position beside Alexander. 

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

Alexander slowly stood up. "Ah, pretty much alive. But I'm afraid I can't use the Force for a while. That thing casted some sort of status ailment when I got hit."

Her eyes stared deep into his. "I see."

"But no worries though. I'll support you from the back while I try to knock out this ailment."

"Very well."

With that, KOS-MOS attacked as Alexander tried to use of what was left of the Force to eliminate the effect. To his dismay, it had little effect.

"Damn! Looks like I have to use that thing after all..."

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed 333. Few moments later, a small briefcase appeared by his side. He opened it to reveal a belt and a set of phone and a mover. The belt was made of metal with the stripes of black and white around it. On its buckle, a logo representing a lightsaber adorned its head. Alexander took out the belt and put it around his waist.

"They will probably laugh at me for this ridiculous design..."

He took the phone and held it close to the side of his face. "ENGAGE."

Then, a robotic reply came from the speaker. "VOICE COMMAND AKCNOWLEDGED. STANDING BY."

Before, he could go further, Rianon let out a roar and knocked KOS-MOS away, sending her into his path.

"Curses!" Alexander muttered and braced for the impact. He caught the battle android but her sheer weight knocked him further behind and the two sprawled on the floor.

"Ouch. Now that's quite a landing, KOS-MOS." he said as he hauled her up.

"Thank you. Are you alright? From my sensors, you're injured."

"Uh, yeah. But nothing for you to worry about..."

"BLAZE!"

He turned to see Jr. and the others. He smiled. "Good timing. We could use some help here."

chaos called up his ether powers. "Unleash some of my powers."

Moments later, Alexander could feel his power returned. He then force-pulled the phone into his hand.

"Thanks chaos."

"Don't mention it."

Ziggy stepped out to face Rianon. "Now that everything is in order..."

"What are we waiting for?" Jr. finished the sentence.

Shion nodded. "Okay. Be careful guys. If anything happens, MOMO and I will back you up."

Ziggy nodded. "Sure thing."

With that, KOS-MOS, Ziggy, chaos and Jr. attacked the Gnosis together. Shion turned to Alexander who was muttering and mumbling with the phone in hand.

"Alex, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the belt.

"Oh, this? Just another one of my...inventions. But I'm having second thoughts on using it..."

"You're worried that it might cause you harm?"

"Err...yeah. You can say that. I prefer not to resort to this but that Gnosis isn't any normal types we faced before. So, I have to..."

Another roar from Rianon was heard and it knocked all of its opponents away. Jr. slowly stood up. "Damn, this one is tough..."

chaos applied his healing skills onto himself. "You can say that."

Ziggy held his cybernetic arm. Sparks were flying about but he managed to put a temporary fix. "This Gnosis is unlike any others. It is too powerful for us."

KOS-MOS blinked her eyes and engaged it again. "Hey!" Jr. called to her.

Seeing this, Alexander turned to Shion. "Chief, MOMO. Please take care of them."

"Alex, you don't mean..."

"I AM not planning on dying yet, mind you."

Shion heaved a sigh of relief. "Phew. You almost got me there..."

"Heh. Very well then, let's do it."

With a sigh, he slowly put the phone down into its mover where it was attached on the side of the belt. "COMPLETE." the voice said. Then, streams of white photon came from the buckle as they surrounded his body to form a set of black armour and a bug-like masked helmet.

Shion looked at the transformation in awe. "Alex...that's..."

"Yeah. This is the same prototype Delta Armor that I've shown you before. Now if you excuse me..."

He ignited both lightsabers and jumped high at Rianon. The Gnosis shot out a gush of jelly-like liquid but Alexander easily disposed it with his weapons.

"KOS-MOS!" he called out.

KOS-MOS nodded silently and her gloved arm changed into R-BLADE. Within moments, both of them took out the tentacles. After putting away his sabers, Alexander pulled out his blaster which was formed by the phone and the mover.

"Fire." he uttered.

"BURST MODE."

"Little Master!"

Jr. turned and nodded. "You got it!"

Alexander launched multible beam attacks from the blaster while Jr. unleashed various tech moves to dish out maximum damage to Rianon.

"Last Rhapsody! Mystic Nocturne! Angelic Requiem!"

These attacks weakened the Gnosis greatly. Seizing the oppurtunity, Ziggy jumped high into the air and launched a flying kick to the temple. Seeing this, Alexander held his blaster close to his masked face. He input the voice command;

"Lucifer's Hammer."

"EXCEED CHARGE."

Acknowledging the command, another photon stream appeared from the buckle along the white photon stripe towards the blaster.

"Let's end this, you monster." he said before he fired a shot at the Gnosis. The shot stunned Rianon and the blast then turned into a drill-like shot. He then jumped and delivered a flying kick that went through that drill shot. Rianon roared in pain as Alexander warped out to the other side. But despite the double blow, it still refused to give in and chaos finished it with his Heaven's Wrath tech attack.

Alexander canceled the transformation and the armor disappeared. "Not bad at all. For a prototype."

"Wow man. What was that suit?" Jr. asked with amazement.

"A power armor I've been working on. Ridiculous design, I'd say." the Jedi replied, smiling.

"As long as its functional, no one cares about the appearance." Ziggy said.

"You looked like a masked super hero in that outfit." Shion remarked.

Alexander sighed. "I knew you'd say that, Chief."

* * *

The group reached an elevator that will transport them down to the lowest area. Jr. stopped in his tracks. 

"I can feel it. Albedo. He's down there..."

"Let's go then." Ziggy said as he was about to press the elevator's activation button.

This time, Alexander paused just outside the elevator. "Hold on, Zig."

Shion looked at him. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Malice." he replied short.

"Then..."

Alexander took out his lightsabers. "Go on, guys. Let me face this one alone."

chaos nodded. "Understood. We'll see you later then."

Alexander glanced at him, smiling. "A drink back at the Foundation. My treat."

Jr. showed a thumb up. "We'll hold on to that."

"Be careful, Alex." Shion told him as the elevator descended.

He waved. "I will, Chief."

Alexander watched his friends until they faded deeper into the darkness before turning around.

"Malice, come out. Or do you prefer your old title, Master Karas?"

Without waiting, Darth Malice appeared from the far corridor. The Sith Lord then removed the mask to reveal a pale yet beautiful face of a female. She then pulled down the cape, showing her long, blonde hair.

"Erina Karas died the moment Darth Malice exist, Jedi."

"I don't know how Exodus turned you, Sith. But by the Force I won't let the fact that you were my master cloud my judgment."

Malice activated her lightsaber. "Good. I always wanted to see the full potential of you, boy."

Alexander narrowed his eyes and went into his Jar'kai stance. "Well then, shall we?"

With a roar, Malice leapt at him with her weapon poised to strike him down.

* * *

**Notes:**  
Meh. Another late update. Sorry guys. A lot has been happening. Just to clear things up, the Delta Armor for Alex was taken directly from the series Kamen Rider 555. You have to watch that if you wanna know more about Kamen Rider Delta. 

**Matrix Kage,** thanx loads for the comments and the PM. Those gave me that motivation I need to keep on typing this piece. To know more about Star Wars, I recommend you to google for the Star Wars Wiki, the Wookiepedia. There, you will find a lot of useful infos regarding the SW universe. You also ought to play the Knights of The Old Republic (I and II). Only that, you will be able to understand fully about the facts I wrote in this story. Keep on the feedback, man.


	12. Chapter 11: Knight's Destiny

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice/Erina Karas and E1-D1.

**Chapter 11: Knight's Destiny**

The group entered the Song's inner sanctum. Brood, large and a long corridor greeted them as they moved cautiously. Shion gazed back at the entrance.

"Alex...I'm worried about him..."

chaos gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"But still..."

"Do not worry, Shion. He might not look like it, but he is able to hold on his own. I know this from our days in the police force." Ziggy added.

Jr. smiled. "Tell me about it. With a century of experience, that guy has been everything; soldier, weaponsmith, scientist, police. Hell, he was even a cook at one time!"

"I doubt that he will let us interfere in his duel." KOS-MOS said. Her words caused everyone to look at her. Shion smiled.

"You're right. Let's go, everyone."

* * *

Even with two lightsabers on, Alexander failed to broke through Malice's virtually inpenetrable defense. 

"You've been lazy all these years, Jedi!" the Dark Lady of The Sith shouted as she slashed across his chest. Alexander avoided it but just barely as the green saber singed the upper part of his robe. However, he smiled.

"Apparently so, Sith. So tell me, how did Exodus revived?"

"Hmph. Very well. You have the right to know that." Malice turned off her weapon and Alexander did the same.

"Lord Exodus had discovered the way to preserve his spirit even in death. But to revive completely, he need to have a suitable host for his immense powers. To that end, he cloned his body and kept it secret on Byss. When the time was right, his trusted Darkest Knights summoned his spirit towards the cloned body. From there, you know the rest."

"I see. Last question then."

"It better be, Jedi."

"Are the Jedi truly extinct?"

Malice smiled evilly. "The Jedi are no more. Every Force-sensitive children will be taught to walk down the Dark Side. You are the last of them."

Alexander closed his eyes as he tried hard to absorb the sadness. Suddenly, he realized that he found a new purpose to achieve. A destiny that he must fulfill. This realization revitalized his tired body and sharpened his senses. He opened his eyes but not without tears running down his cheeks.

"Very well then. If I am the last of my kinsmen, it is my duty to re-establish the order. Like Luke Skywalker did a hundred years ago."

Malice sneered as she re-ignited her lightsaber. "Then prove it, Jedi. Prove to me that you are worthy of challenging Lord Exodus and restore the Jedi!"

With that, she intensified her Force aura and her eyes turned into demonic red and her blonde hair turned to white. Alexander found himself shivering but he quickly banished the fear and ignited the cyan lightsaber.

"Force, grant me strength to defeat this foe."

With that, the two clashed again and each impact caused the whole place to vibrate.

* * *

The group moved in deeper into the room to see Albedo was cradling a female Realian. Jr. was the first to speak. 

"Albedo...you..."

Albedo simply sneered. "Please spare me from any trite lines like, "You're still alive?" Life and death are merely empty words lacking any power over me. By the way…did you ever bother telling the girl? Does she know that we're monsters, both you and I?"

It was then Jr. noticed that Albedo was holding another MOMO. "MOMO!" Then, he felt intense pressure around his throat as the MOMO that was with the group strangled him from behind.

"M...MOMO!"

The strangling 'MOMO' slowly turned into a Kirshwasser. "I want the me...inside of you..."

Others looked at the scene in astonishment. "MOMO!" Shion uttered.

"That's not her." Ziggy said. "She's..."

Albedo laughed. "Free from the bonds of flesh… A pure consciousness has no true form. All that exists is the longing for reality."

Jr. couldn't stand it any longer. "Get...off...ME!" He shouted as he emitted a ball of red flame to knock the Kirschwasser away. MOMO moved her finger in respond.

Albedo turned to her. "Did you see that, ma peche…? You're witness to his true nature right now…a consciousness desperately struggling to stay alive. Such a pitiful sight. This is unseemly, Rubedo."

"Jr..." the Realian called out slowly.

Albedo delved his hand into MOMO's head.

"Albedo! Get your stinkin' hands off her!" Jr. drew his Makarov guns. "Or I'll..."

"Hmm? You'll do something…if I…do this?" With that, Albedo absorbed from what was stored in MOMO. MOMO cried in pain.

"YOU MOTHER--!"

Jr. blowed away one of Albedo's arm but it simply regenerated quickly. And the latter reveled in it. "What pain…so sweet…so alive! Pain is such a vital part of realizing one's existence… Try to remember, Rubedo. What it takes…what you must do… Or have you lived in peace for so long that you've completely forgotten?"

"I don't give a damn about what you have to say! Just give her back!"

Albedo shook his head. "I don't think so… I'll just take what I want to proceed with my plans… And along the way, I'll make you remember…who you really are…"

With that, he absorbed further information from MOMO, pushing Jr. closer and closer to the edge.

"Shut up! I don't need some freak contaminated by U-DO to tell me…"

Shion raised her brows by the mention of U-DO. "Jr..?"

"Contaminated? Not quite. More like…evolved. I experienced but a fragment of my true power that day. The waves that inundated my body are now a part of me! I've reached a higher stage of existence compared to you incomplete mortals. I am the alpha and the omega of perfect consciousness!"

Jr. shivered. "S...Stop it..."

"Mmm…Ah, this is nice… Don't you want to give it a try?" Albedo continued his teasing.

"MOMO!" With that, he fired two rounds of bullets at the head and arm. However, they reappeared from nowhere.

"Impossible… Is that nanotechnology…?" Ziggy asked.

Shion shook. "No. Nanomachines can't work anywhere near that fast, and besides… Not even the research laboratories have models with head-regenerating capabilities yet."

"He's a U.R.T.V. Just like Jr.…" chaos finally said.

"What?"

"U.R.T.V.s… They were created for the purpose of eradicating U-DO."

"Rubedo… You still don't remember? Or could it be…fear… You're frightened, is that it? Am I right? I can't blame you. The only thing that matters to you is yourself. Rubedo…so cruel… And yet this girl clings to you so dearly. Isn't it pitiful?"

MOMO's bracelet given by Jr. dropped to the floor as Albedo continued his pursuit.

"One more layer. Just one more layer, and then I'll have everything inside of her. I'm sure you know what that means, Rubedo. Now then, I wonder how much more she can take?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Out of rage, Jr. activated the power within him and blasted Albedo away with his red flames. The madman hit wall with a loud bang. The group quickly apperached MOMO.

"MOMO! Are you okay?"

Albedo slowly got up, covering the side of his face. "I see… It all makes sense now…"

Then, a winged AGWS came down and he jumped on top of it. "But now…Rubedo, how about we enjoy a moment or two together."

With that, he got into his unit. Shion and chaos were prepared to summon their AGWS when Jr. stopped them.

"Let me handle this."

"But..."

"You guys take care of MOMO. I'll take care of this monster!"

With that, Jr. summoned his AGWS and the two machines had a go at each other as the others retreated several meters back.

"Come, have at me, Rubedo! I challenge thee."

"ALBEDOOOO!"

* * *

By the use of Force Rage, Darth Malice attacked Alexander repeatedly with brute strength and power. And the latter find it harder to evade and parry each attack. Whenever their lightsaber clashed, his weapon almost left his grip if not because of his refined Soresu techniques. 

(I can't keep this up. It appears that the dark powers is abundance within her.)

"You're getting sloppy, Jedi. A few more rounds and this will be over!"

Another slash from Malice it sliced another part of his robe. He countered and Malice dodge it but not before it took a few strands of her hair. Using this moment, Alexander gathered his Force powers and launched a powerful Force Push to her abdomen. The impact was so strong that she was thrown more than a hundred meters away before hitting one of the pillar that held a platform above. It took the Lady Sith more than a minute to finally recovered from the blow. She wiped the blood trickled from the edge of her mouth.

"I see. Your weaponskill might have been rusty but your knowledge of the Force is definitely on another level. Hehehe. Interesting."

"What do you mean by that, Sith?"

"Very well then. Let me see your own power, Jedi."

With that, Malice unleashed her Force Lightning. Alexander could see the blue electric was slowly turning into the head of a Krayt Dragon which was prepared to swallow him whole.

(Sithspit! I can't use any of Force technique for that. Just hope that this technique is as good as it claims to be.)

Alexander made several complicated hand gestures in quick succession before he spread his arms wide, waiting the arrival of the Force Lightning Dragon.

He shouted; "WIND ABYSS!"

Moments later, a gust of mighty wind appeared and it slowly nullified the lightning's power before the remaining energy dispersed. Malice looked at the outcome in awe but laughed moments later.

"A Jedi who doesn't rely on the Force. That is the first. Now I see the reason why Lord Exodus wants you dead."

Alexander went into his combat stance. "Come at me, Malice! We don't have all day."

"Hehehe. Indeed we don't, Jedi. But that will be all for now."

With that, she switched off her lightsaber. A dark portal then appeared beneath her.

"Running scared, Sith?" Alexander sneered at her.

"Heh. Say what you want, Jedi. But we will meet again. Very soon. And that time will be our last battle. No interference. No mercy."

Malice sunk into the portal and disappeared. Alexander sighed in relief.

"Thank Force. One more of that and I'm toast."

* * *

After a hard-fought battle, Albedo's mech was finally disabled. The pilot got out and landed on the floor, with a smirk on his face. 

"Ah, Rubedo. You're getting closer to your old self. But you're still not quite there yet. You were much stronger than this back then, weren't you?"

Albedo ignited his dark energy as Jr. was losing it. "Damn you, Albedo! Don't get cocky!"

Jr. countered with his red energy and both clashed with no clear winner. Albedo laughed again.

"What's wrong, Rubedo? You can do better than this. Come on, show me what you've got."

chaos stepped out. "Jr. no! Don't do it! Don't play into his hand…or you'll…"

"We can't go on like this. If he loses the plot, we have to stop him."

Everyone turned around to see Alexander approaching them. Shion was the first to react.

"Alex? Are you...alright?" she asked after seeing various burns and bruises.

"Yeah. I'm a little tired now. Don't worry about the injuries. They will heal in time."

"You managed to kill Darth Malice?" Ziggy asked.

"Hmph. She fled. Come, let's stop..."

"Jr..?"

Everyone turned to see the awakened MOMO. She turned to the Kirschwasser nearby and cradled her. The Kirschwasser slowly touched MOMO's hand.

"Daddy… It was always you he looked at… The rest…of…us… We all…wished…we could be…you…"

Those were her last words as she finally died. "That can't be true… We're all… We're all supposed to be the same…" MOMO silently cried. Alexander closed his eyes as he remembered of what happened on Miltia 14 years ago...

_Taking full advantage of the chaos outside, Alexander made his way into the U-TIC laboratory. He saw various holograms of the Zohar with a now empty tube in the middle._

"_Dammit! Where could it be?"_

_Just as he about to leave, he saw a Realian sitting beneath a table. He recognized the distinctive blue hair and green eyes._

"_A Kirschwasser. No. That uniform looks different. What is she doing here?"_

_Alexander approached the frightened Realian. "Come on. You're safe now. I'm gonna get you out of here."_

_The Realian was reluctant at first but eventually came out from her hiding place. Alexander smiled and patted her on the head._

"_Good girl. Now, do you see the 100-Series Prototype by any chance?"_

_The Realian shook. Alexander nodded and slung his assault rifle on his back. He then reached out his hand._

"_Come. I'll carry you out. We'll save a lot of time."_

_She nodded and Alexander held her small frame in his arms. "Alexander." he said. She blinked. He smiled. "The name's Alexander. What's yours?" There was a long silent. "Nevermind that. I'll give you a proper name should we get out of this alive."_

_Carrying the Realian, Alexander used his natural speed and agility to get by many obstacles and was just a few blocks away from the rendezvous point where a Federation ship was waiting._

"_We're almost there, hang on!"_

_Suddenly, a military Auto Tech appeared and blocked the only way towards destination._

"_Damn. Looks like I have to fight."_

_Alexander gently put down his companion. "You wait here while I take care of this."_

_She nodded and there was a silence before she looked up at him. "Be...careful..."_

_He grinned. "I will, Real."_

_The Realian gasped._

_It took a while for him to finally destroy the unit. "I know I should have bring my lightsaber around..."_

_Suddenly, his keen hearing detected a click and just when he turned around, there was a gunshot. The Realian threw herself in the way, saving him but the shot caught her in the chest in the process. Alexander looked at a combat Realian who blasted the shot. Enraged, he put his Force Grip on the insane Realian before blasting him away with Force Lightning. Alexander cradled her and examined her wounds. To his dismay, it was beyond his abilities even if he try to save her. All he could do was to lessen the pain._

"_Hang in there! Just...don't die on me! I still have to give you a name!"_

_The Realian reached out her hand and touched the side of his face. "Are you...crying?"_

_He nodded as tried to suppress his emotion._

"_I...envy you, Alexander. I wish all of us are able to feel sad too..."_

"_Forgive me. I'm not able to fulfill my promise..."_

"_You...already did...my name is...Real...right?"_

_Alexander realized when he said that name out of the blue. He smiled and touched her face. "Yeah. Real. That is your name..."_

"_I'm...so...happy...thank you...and...goodbye..."_

_With that, Realian stopped moving and he looked up at the dark skies. He screamed as loud as he could._

"Real..."

Meanwhile, Jr. continued his aggressive assault as Albedo continued taunting him.

"Come on, Rubedo! Just a little more! Just a little more and your dreams'll be fulfilled! Come on, come on, come on!"

"Jr.!" chaos called out.

Suddenly, both sets of flame decreased in size as MOMO used her own powers to break them apart. The group was surprised by the event.

"What's...happening?" Shion gasped before looking at MOMO. "MOMO..?"

"MOMO..." Jr. said as the red flames died out.

MOMO was shaking as she suppressed her powers. "You've…taken so much from me. But…I… I was given a part of you too. A part of you is now within me! So, now…!"

Albedo laughed. "So, that's why you're doing that?"

"Why do you hurt everyone? My sisters, they all loved something they saw in you. Even after all that you put them through, they still believed in you. How…how can you desecrate their feelings ? Their hearts!"

"Hehehehe. Desecrate? Your sisters? Look around you."

The group doesn't need to look again as they knew that the place was littered with corpses of Kirschwassers and 100-Series Realians. Albedo laughed again.

"Who's the flower that blooms from those corpses? That's right… It's you…peche. Everything is just as Mizrahi...your dear Daddy? Wanted it to be."

"Daddy?"

"Isn't that right, Rubedo?"

Jr. shook his fists. "You bastard… Say any more and you're… You're gonna…"

"Pay for this!" Shion continued. "Those girls weren't toys for your enjoyment! They were all individuals with will of their own! Yet you…"

Suddenly, flashes of cyan and orange flickered. Everyone gasped as Albedo was sliced in numerous pieces and Alexander stood still behind him, with his lightsabers ignited. Albedo tried to laugh but his head was chopped off quickly. Alexander glanced at the decapitated body.

"I think that's enough nonsense from you, freak." he said coldly.

After a few moments, Albedo regenerated his body and laughed.

"Hehehe. Your attack surprised me. And it slowed down my regeneration rate. Interesting...hehehehe."

"One more of that and by the Force I'll spare you no mercy."

Albedo raised a brow. "Oh? I thought you Jedi Knights were taught to be patient and be merciful to all living beings. From what I've heard, you will walk down the dark side if you continue following your instincts."

Alexander grinned. "Heh. Is that what Malice told you? You are right, freak. But in order to defeat a monster like you, I will gladly embrace the dark path."

"Hehehe. Too bad. I won't be able to see how you will kill me..."

The Jedi felt another presence from above. He looked up and saw a masked blue-hooded man. He was descending to the floor.

"Hehehe. So he send the new guy, huh?" Albedo said.

The hooded man turned to Albedo. "Stop screwing around. Hurry up and get the job done. Don't waste your time on these fools."

Albedo jumped back onto his mech. "Give him this message: It belongs to me!" Then, he went inside the cockpit.

Jr. ran out to stop him. "Hold it!"

Alexander signaled him to stop as the hooded man appeared in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said. "Hey, why don't you do me a favor and let him go for now. I'll do my best to keep you entertained in the meantime."

"Who...are you?" Shion asked.

"Step back, Chief. This is no ordinary human." Alexander warned.

"Who? What does it matter?" he replied. "Do you need a name to describe me? A definition by words is merely a means to deceive oneself. It's meaningless before the truth. What matters is how you perceive things. The slightest shift, then life and death no longer have any meaning."

"Huh?"

"You don't get it?"

The hooded man raised his hand. "Well, how about I show you..."

"Get out of the way." Jr. uttered.

"Hm?"

"I said, get outta my way!" he shouted as Alexander felt his powers were rising.

However, the man didn't flinch. "Oh? You've got guts, boy. Why don't you make me move? Shouldn't be a problem for a U.R.T.V., now should it?"

"Show me then." With that, the hooded man morphed into a tall and thin creature. The group stepped back to get the full view of this adversary.

Shion equipped her weapon. "Looks like we have no choice..."

"Be careful. This enemy is different compared to others we had fought." Ziggy said.

"Aye." Alexander twirled his lightsabers. "Ready, KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS stared at him and wanted to say something but her human expression module was against it.

"Yes, I am ready." she replied.

"Good."

"Umm...I might not be able to contribute but I will stand back and provide healing..." MOMO said, uncertainly.

chaos smiled. "That will do, MOMO. We'll keep Jr. in check."

Jr. was the first to attack with a barrage from his Makarovs and soon followed by various tech moves from the others. The creature known as Ein Rugel wailed in pain as it received massive damage from the attacks. It reeled back a few meters and suddenly casted a spell on the group.

"Wha--? What's this? I can't move!" Jr. shouted as he struggled to break free. The others too, felt the same effect.

chaos uttered. "Ugh. This..."

Ein Rugel recovered and towered over them, preparing to unleash the fatal blow. Suddenly, there's a laughter. It was Alexander.

Shion looked at him. "Alex?"

"Hahahaha. Too bad I developed a technique to counter that." he sneered. Then, he threw his orange saber in the midsection. Ein Rugel howled painfully as the lightsaber returned to its owner. Alexander glanced at his companions.

"I'll keep him busy until the spell wears off."

With that, Alexander Force-jumped his way up and the two engaged in an intense swordfight.

* * *

Aboard the Durandal, the crew on the bridge saw Albedo's ES Simeon left the Song of Nephilim. 

"Any contact from the Elsa?" Mary asked.

Shelley shook. "Negative."

"Albedo must have left something for them. And I don't sense Jr.'s hatred no more." Gaignun informed.

Mary smiled. "They managed to curb him, huh?"

Gaignun grinned. "Doubt it. But if there is anyone that can do it, it's Alex."

"Come to think of it, he does have the knack of calming people down."

Shelley smiled. "Though he only said he was doing what was right."

"Both of us had learned to place our trust in him. Ever since that tragedy happened..." Gaignun then let his words trailed off.

* * *

Alexander and Ein Rugel clashed fiercely as the former was virtually flying in the air, exchanging attacks with his opponent's sharp edged hands. 

"What's wrong, finding it hard to deal with a mere human like me?" the Jedi taunted. Ein Rugel howled and morphed into a flying creature which was known as Doppelwogel.

"Now that's cheating." he moaned. Doppelwogel shrieked and lunged at him with its beak. He countered with his saber but was surprised to see it only inflicted a scratch on it. The creature attacked him again and this time its beak connected with his chest. Time stopped as Alexander looked down at his wounds and felt his energy was sapping away. He turned to see his companions.

Shion was shouting, calling his name. chaos broke free from the spell as white wings portruded from his back. He then flew at the wounded knight and managed to caught him just before he hit the floor. Jr. looked at Alexander's injury and shouted a battle cry before attacking Doppelwogel. Ziggy followed suit. KOS-MOS offered to help but was told by Shion to help Jr. and she reluctantly obliged.

Alexander smiled at Shion. "Sorry Chief. I was...careless..."

"No! Don't die, Alex! I won't allow that!" his superior screamed.

"Heh. Of course you won't."

chaos opened up his friend's robe to see the extent of the injury. "The wound is deep but thankfully it was on the right."

"Thank goodness." MOMO said.

"But still, he needs immediate treatment now. If we delay any longer..."

Shion pulled her sleeves up. "Right. Let's start."

MOMO and chaos nodded. Alexander grinned. He closed his eyes and felt waves of energy coursing into his body, slowly mending his wounds. Within minutes, he slowly drifted into sleep.

(I will restore the Jedi. That is my destiny...)

* * *

**Next:**  
Will Alex survive this and make it to the promised duel with Darth Malice? Will he, ultimately restore the Jedi? 


	13. Chapter 12: Master of The Force

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part One : Re-Ignition**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga. A Jedi Knight happened to be a member of Vector Industries on board Woglinde when all hell broke loose. Little did he know that the following events will set him up in a battle with his age-old enemy.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus, Darth Malice/Erina Karas and E1-D1.

**Chapter 12: Master of The Force**

_Alexander was standing on a wide plain. He looked around but saw nothing in the horizon. He felt the presence of a dark side and was shocked to see another 'him' standing in front. His eyes were green, his skin was in pale grey and he was wearing an all black Sith robe._

"_Who are you?" Alexander demanded._

_The Sith Alexander chuckled. "I...AM you and you ARE me."_

"_I see. You're the dark side within me."_

"_Indeed. And both of us can't exist should either of us die."_

"_What are you proposing then?"_

"_Let me fight against Malice."_

"_Like I'm gonna let you."_

"_Heh. Fine then. But I'm taking you over should Malice defeated you. Remember that."_

_With that, Dark Alexander disappeared. Alexander looked down on the palm of his hand. "Will I...be able to defeat my own master?"_

_

* * *

_  
He slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room on the Durandal.

"Ugh..."

"Alex! You're awake!"

Alexander turned to Shion who was sitting on the bedside. He smiled.

"How long...have I been...out?"

"Approximately three hours, forty-eight minutes and thirty-one seconds." KOS-MOS' monotonic voice came from the doorway.

"I...see. What happened when I was out?"

"We managed to defeat the hooded man and was about to destroy the Song of Nephilim. But Albedo interfered and summoned Proto Merkabah." Shion explained.

"Proto Merkabah...I see. Where are the others?"

"They are doing some...shopping at the Dock colony. We don't want to be short-equipped while we're in that thing."

"If you guys going, I'm coming too."

"No, you can't. Your condition..."

Alexander shook. "Don't stop me, Shion. Malice is probably waiting for me there. I must...defeat my own master..."

Shion gasped. "Y...Your master?"

Alexander nodded silently and Force-pulled the sword he synthesized earlier. He then handed it to the bewildered Shion.

"Alex?"

"Take it, Shion. You should have it."

"I can't. This one is a little too big for me..."

Alexander smiled. "Don't worry. Just grabbed the hilt and see what happens."

Shion nodded and grasped the hilt. To her amazement, the crystal sword morphed into a straight crystal katana. The semi transparent blade slowly turned to red of heart.

"Alex. This is..."

"I named it Heart of the Force. The blade changes upon the wielder's preference and proficiency in swordmanship. And it seems that you're pretty good in using katana. Like you-know-who."

"Oh, don't mention his name. You know how much I hate him."

Alexander laughed. "Hahaha. Sorry."

"What's with the color? This is not a lightsaber."

"The color represents your heart, Shion. And red of heart represents you. It means that you love all living things and will do anything to protect them."

Shion stared at the glowing blade. "I see. But do you really want me to have this? I don't think this was an easy feat for you."

"Hah. Of course not. But I think you will have to fight against more powerful enemies in there. Surely you can't rely on Miyuki's invention and your ether powers all the way."

Shion gave a thought before smiling. "Thank you, Alex. To receive such gift from a knight..."

"Now, now, Don't get all mushy on me, Shion. Well, I think I should get ready now."

He got out of the bed, showing the scar left on his right chest. "Wow. Looks like I'm completely healed. Must be tiring for you three."

Shion blushed sligtly upon seeing her friend's large chest. "That was...nothing..."

Alexander tilted his head sideways. "Shion?"

She quickly got up. "I'll...see you in the Elsa soon." She approached the door and stopped in front of KOS-MOS.

"We're leaving, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS shifted her gaze at Alexander. He simply shrugged. Then, she blinked once. "Affirmative." she finally replied.

The two left as Alexander scratched his head. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Alexander went up to the bridge to see Gaignun was talking with Juli Mizrahi, ex-wife of the late Joachim Mizrahi and MOMO's mother. Gaignun turned to him. 

"There he is, Dr. Mizrahi. Alexander Darkblaze himself."

Alexander raised a brow. "Oh? What's happening here?"

"Dr Mizrahi here is eager to see you." he said, glancing at the smiling face of Juli. Alexander smiled back.

"You haven't changed for the past thirty years." she said.

Alexander chuckled. "Hah. The same goes to you, Juli. Beautiful as ever."

Juli laughed. "Are you flirting with me? You musn't go for this old woman, you know."

He raised his hands up. "I assure you. I will never do that."

Juli smiled but coughed when she noticed Shelley and Mary's confusion over their conversation. "Alex was my mentor back in my days as a college student. We haven't met since graduation day, right?"

"Ah, yeah. Had my own reason to go AWOL at the time. I think Gaignun here has told you a lot about me."

"Yes he did. To think you actually over a century old. That fact will take some time to sink in."

"Well, better put up with it, Juli."

Alexander turned his gaze at the gigantic fortress not far from Second Miltia. "So that is Proto Merkabah."

"Yes it is, Alex. My...late husband designed it for the purpose of finding the origins of the universe."

"That research maniac will do anything to reach his goal. Even by wreacking havoc in this world."

"You're going, I assume?" Gaignun asked.

He nodded. "Absolutely. I still have to settle over some unfinished business there."

"Then please help Jr. and the others to destroy that abomination."

Alexander smiled and turned around. "Me, saving the world? Hah. I never thought of that. But I'll do my best."

"Alex!"

"Huh?" Alexander glanced at Shelley.

"Come back alive, okay?"

He closed his eyes then nodded. "Of course." He waved as the elevator took him downwards.

* * *

Alexander entered the Elsa and was greeted by E1's loud screeching tone. 

"Hey, you're too loud. Tone it down, will ya?"

The droid chirped and wheezed. He smiled.

"I'm okay of course. A Jedi in the house. Hello?"

E1 emitted a low tone. He laughed and patted its head.

"Sorry, my friend. I'll be careful next time, okay?"

He then entered the bridge and saw everyone already gathered. Jr. was the first to react.

"Blaze! You okay?"

"Of course I am. Thanks to the Chief, chaos and MOMO."

"Don't mention it, Alex. We only did what we must. Right, MOMO?" chaos said, looking at MOMO.

"Yeah. That's right!" she replied.

"Well, if you all are ready, let's go." Matthews said. "Tony!"

"Yes sir!" the ace pilot shouted as he boot up the system.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get pulled into my personal issues…" Jr. said apologeticaly.

"Heh. When a madman tried to destroy humanity, it is no longer a personal problem, Jr." Alexander said.

Shion shook. "Don't worry about it. After all, my homeland is in peril. And we've received company approval. So it's okay, right Allen?"

"…Oh, sure, why would I want to miss out on the fun? Besides, it's not like you ever listen to me…" Allen muttered. Alexander grinned.

Shion glanced at Allen, half angry. "What was that? If you've got something to say, say it."

Allen coughed and straightened his posture. "Ah, no! Nothing! I'd accompany you to the very depths of hell!"

Matthews glared at him. "Hey, what are you trying to do, jinx us! …So, getting in won't be difficult, right?"

MOMO nodded. "Right. There should be no external anti-air defenses, since it was originally constructed as a manufacturing facility. However, security on the inside is most likely still functional. We should be prepared to deal with many active guard machines."

Jr. commed in to Mary. "Mary! What about the reinforcements from Second Miltia?"

"The space bound units were destroyed in the first blast." she replied.

"In other words, it's up to us."

"Looks like it."

"Gaignun… I'm counting on you to cover us…until we get inside."

Gaignun entered the screen. "I have a request of my own as well. Don't let his provocations get to you again. All right?"

"Yeah, I'll be careful. You don't have to worry."

"Now, don't do anything foolish, Little Master." Mary warned him.

Shelley looked at the monitor. "ECM levels at maximum. Elsa, you have the clearance."

"Got it! Tony!" Matthews said.

"Aye, sir! We're getting hazard pay for this, right?"

* * *

The Elsa reached Proto Merkabah without problem and mde its way inside the hangar. 

"Well, this is the only dock we can see." Tony said as he positioned the ship into docking position.

"Let's go and end this." Jr. said.

Everyone nodded and left the ship. Alexander looked around.

"Malice is here. So is Albedo."

"You sure?" Ziggy asked.

"No mistaking it. I can feel his presence." Jr. added.

"Let's be quick then." chaos suggested.

* * *

They made their way though the storage area and maintenance facility until they arrived in a room. 

Shion looked at the equipments. "This is..."

"A Realian maintenance room." Alexander continued.

chaos opened up a terminal. "It looks like some kind of data."

Shion looked at the diagram closely. "A Realian? But it's pretty old. The year T.C. 4474 made by Tyrrell, Lamech Model 3."

"Lamech Model 3… That's the model that was manufactured up until a year before the Miltian Conflict." Jr. added.

"The production year and manufacturer all differ, but they are all older than 4752." Ziggy stated.

"It seems all of these Realians were transferred to the Miltia maintenance facility due to some kind of abnormality." chaos said.

"But why is that data here? What is all of this data for? MOMO, did Dr. Mizrahi ever tell you anything?" Shion asked the Observational Realian.

"No, Mommy…never…"

"At any rate, we're wasting time here. Let's go to the next room." Jr. suggested.

They entered the next room. "Infirmary..." Alexander muttered.

chaos took the initiative again to open up the terminal. "This one's a list a sick and wounded soldiers. Looks like it's from during the Miltian Conflict."

"They were transferred to Miltia for treatment, just like those Realians we saw earlier. An odd coincidence." Ziggy added.

Shion examined the records closely. "Those don't look like ordinary wounds. They're only fragments of the data left, but it looks like something more serious, like mental illness."

"You can tell all that from these fragments?" Jr. asked.

Shion nodded. "Yes. The list of medications here are all ones used to treat psychological disorders."

"I see. I guess there's a reason why you're a chief engineer at Vector."

* * *

The group went in deeper into the facility. Alexander felt the dark presence of Darth Malice became stronger as time went by. They eventually reached the monitoring room for all of Proto Merkabah. There was nothing significant about it other than a single terminal located inside. 

"It seems all the controls are centralized here. Can you locate the reactor core?" Ziggy asked.

Shion examined the computer and made several keystrokes. "It seems to be far below where we are. It looks like we'll have to take several elevator shafts down to get there."

"Oh, fun." Alexander remarked sarcastically.

Jr. went to the exit door. "Looks like we still have ways to go. Let's hurry, Shion."

* * *

They took several elevators and eventually reached a long corridor with a ledge at the end. 

"Looks like we have to jump down to go in further." Alexander remarked.

chaos nodded. "Seems so since there isn't any other path or doorway to use."

"My sensors detected three powerful security machines down there." KOS-MOS informed.

Ziggy shook his hand. "I see."

Alexander turned to Shion. "It'll be quite a distance, Chief. Want me to carry you on the way?"

Shion turned red while MOMO closed her mouth. The others (excluding KOS-MOS and Ziggy) grinned.

"I...I suppose there is no other choice."

"Well, see you there!" Jr. said as he and MOMO jumped. KOS-MOS and Ziggy followed with chaos used its wings to fly downwards. Alexander picked Shion up and held her in his arms.

"Alex, this..."

"Hold on tight, Shion. Here we go!"

Shion wrapped her arms around his neck as Alexander jumped down. The acceleration was fast at first but with the use of the Force, Alexander decreased the velocity and speed to slow down the fall.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Otherwise, you will have to hear me screaming." Shion replied, smiling.

"I don't want that to happen. Hahaha."

Alexander returned his gaze downwards. Shion looked at him and blushed again. She felt comfort in this man's arm and suddenly remembered Kevin. Then, she shook.

(No, I have to move on...)

* * *

Alexander helped Shion to her feet as his feet touched the floor. He looked ahead to see the others already engaging three machines. A rather large unit accompanied by two identical units. 

Alexander raised his right hand close to his face. A flicker of electicity popped from his fingers. "Looks like the fun just started."

Shion equipped her MWS. "Right. Let's go, Alex!"

He nodded. "Aye."

Both jumped into the scene and dished out huge damage on the larger Proto Dora. One of the smaller Schutz came in and launched several beam attacks to throw them away. Alexander charged up his powers with both fist. White electric with a hue of blue was formed.

"EVERYONE CLEAR!" he shouted.

His companions jumped back and the Jedi released a powerful version of Force Lightning, Force Storm. Endless waves of lightning surged from his fingers and dealt massive damages to the three machines. After a few minutes, both Schutz were completely burnt while the Proto Dora still standing but not without suffering heavy damages. Smoke rised from his hands but Alexander didn't bothered by it. He ignited both lightsabers and leapt at the giant machine. Seeing this, KOS-MOS and Ziggy followed up. Jr. rolled sideways and lauched barrages of bullets on the side of Proto Dora.

Shion used her ether powers to form a pentgram on the floor before lauching hails of laser beams to the top. "RAIN BLADE!" she invoked. Rain of beam blades were shot from above, dealing the Proto Dora with even more damage. Sensing its destruction was near, a scythe appeared in KOS-MOS' hand and she jumped high above the head before she swung the weapon down. The sharp tip of the scythe pierced the head of Proto Dora and KOS-MOS went all the way downwards, splitting the machine in half.

The group then cleared the scene as massive explosion covered most of the area. Alexander extinguished the smoke from his hands. To his surprise, he wasn't tired from the exhaustive Force power he unleashed.

(I'm...stronger...powerful...)

Jr. slapped his back. "Back on top condition, eh Blaze?"

Alexander clipped his lightsabers and smiled. "Yup. More or less. Just in time too."

"For your showdown, you mean." chaos said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Malice played me like a fool the last time. Well, not this time."

* * *

The group entered a room. A rather big hologram featuring various planets and stars. 

"What an amazing hologram." MOMO said in awe.

"All observable space appears to be projected here." KOS-MOS informed.

Shion looked closer at it. "All observable space…? I wonder what that black area is? It doesn't look like a black hole."

Jr. shrugged. "Guess it's not quite all observable space."

"Lost Jerusalem..." chaos uttered.

"What?"

Alexander raised his brows. "Lost...Jerusalem..."

"Lost Jerusalem was once our homeland in the distant past, but no one can go near it now. Actually, nobody knows its location anymore. It could be that pitch black part there." chaos explained further.

"I've heard that the government has been working on a project to find Lost Jerusalem for quite some time. It looks like the radius of that black region is at least several hundred million light years." Jr. added.

"Our homeland is somewhere in there…"

Alexander raised his hand. "I think I stumbled on that place during my journey here."

"You sure?" Ziggy asked.

"I didn't exactly touched my feet there but I do saw glimpses of that world."

"What did you see?" MOMO asked.

"War, MOMO." Alexander grimly replied. "Every country had their own super weapons and attacked each other, killing many innocent lives."

"As long as greed exist, the fighting will never stop..." Shion said.

Jr. nodded. "Come to think of it, we moved from Lost Jerusalem was because of war. No doubting that."

* * *

They moved further down and entered a large circular room, possibly the most central area of all Proto Merkabah. Alexander looked over the railing, down the pit below. 

"Looks like we can reach the core. If we decide to jump from here, that is."

MOMO looked around the room and remembered something. "This…is the room where I was born."

Shion looked at her, wide eyed. "What? This is where you were…?"

"Mommy never told me what this facility actually was responsible during the Miltian Conflict…"

"_You're a bad mother, Juli..."_ Alexander thought.

"But…I think I know. When I was born, Daddy died… If that vision was true, then what happened afterwards was…"

Jr. looked at her sadly. "MOMO..."

"It's just like Mommy said. This is an abominable machine. If a lot of people died because of my birth, does that mean I'm an abomination as well, just like Daddy?"

Shion instantly reacted. "No! No parent could ever say that."

"That is not true, MOMO." Alexander shook.

"Shion...Alex..."

Shion held her. "Even though you're a Realian, you're still their child, right? No parent would ever think of their own child as abominations. Surely…there can't be any…"

"If your parents ever say that, they are not humans. Hell, I won't ever forgive your mother for that. I should know. Because...I...lost a Realian friend 14 years ago. I think she was one of your sisters, MOMO..."

"Alex..." MOMO proceeded to touch his hand. Alexander stared down at his fist.

"If I have the chance to save her. To use my powers properly..."

"Touchy, are we?" a voice boomed throughout the room.

Darth Malice descended slowly from the top as she removed her robe to reveal a Sith battle armor underneath. Her hair raised as she charged up the Force around her.

"You're still weak, Jedi. Still clinging on to emotional attachments. YOU will make a great Sith Lord should I turn you."

"MALICE!" Alexander yelled. He then turned to his friends. "Get down to the reactor, NOW!"

"But..." Shion muttered.

"No 'buts'! This is my fight alone. KOS-MOS, take care of Shion."

KOS-MOS nodded. "Affirmative."

Ziggy patted his shoulder. "Be careful."

"No worries, I will. Just protect MOMO."

"Alex..." MOMO muttered.

He smiled. "Go, little princess. I'll be following you soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good luck, Blaze!" Jr. said.

"Heh. There is no such thing as luck to a Jedi. But thanks anyway."

"A drink at the Foundation." chaos simply said.

He grinned. "Looks like you still remember. Heh. Since I do promise that, I have no plans to die at the moment. Now, GO!"

With that, they all left the room and Alexander used the Force to held the door shut. He turned to Malice.

"The time has come, Jedi. Prove to me that you are worthy of Lord Exodus' time!" the Sith Lord roared and activated her lightsaber.

Alexander ignited both of his weapons. "I am a Jedi Knight! I will return and restore the order to its former glory! That is my pledge and my destiny!"

With that, the two leapt at each other and their weapons clashed fiercely.

* * *

The others already on the elevator down towards the reactor. Shion held the sword given by Alexander which was stored in her MWS. 

"Alex..."

"We have to believe him, Shion." Jr. said.

"That is his fight. We have no right to interfere them." chaos added.

"But..."

"If we can believe in him, you can too, Shion." MOMO added. Shion smiled and nodded.

KOS-MOS looked up. "Gnosis from above."

Jr. nodded. "Gotcha!" He then fired at the approaching Gnosis. KOS-MOS jumped and attacked with R-BLADE.

"More of them!" MOMO warned.

Within moments, the elevator ther were on was surrounded. Ziggy assessed the situation before turning to Jr.

"What do you think?"

"You kidding me, old man? There's nothing we can't handle." he replied.

"Might be a little hard, though." chaos said.

Shion launched a fire blast with her MWS. "Less talk, more action! Let's do it!"

Jr. reloaded his guns with bullets. "Hey, I should be the one saying that!"

* * *

Alexander attacked Malice persistently with his dual lightsabers but find it hard to breach the Dark Lord's defence. He tried various forms and fighting style yet every lunge, pivot and slash missed his adversary completely. 

(By the Force. Even Exodus wasn't this good in defence.)

"Still have the time to think, Jedi? One moment of hesitation and it will cost you!"

Malice parried Alexander's cyan lightsaber before she twisted around and did a vicious cut at his waist. His mind screamed danger and the Jedi Force-jumped before he did several backflips and landed about a hundred meters away from her.

(I must devise another tactic...)

Before he could finish, he felt a pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw his flesh was cut wide open. His Jedi robe absorbed the blood and the ab section of his clothing turned red. Malice laughed.

"As I said; it will cost you, Jedi."

Alexander quickly applied Force Healing just enough to stop the bleeding. Groaning in pain, he removed the belt of the Delta Armor.

"I've been encumbered. That doesn't count, Sith." he said.

"Heh. Whatever it is, you're badly wounded. It's just a matter of time before I kill you."

"Tch. There's only one thing I can do now..." Alexander turned off the cyan lightsaber and took a deep breath as he closed all his thoughts except for this battle.

"That is not a wise decision, Jedi. Not with your condition." Malice then went into her Djem so stance.

Alexander closed his eyes and used the passive but solid form of Soresu. "Come at me, Sith." he motioned.

Malice summoned all her rage and anger and her eyes turned into blood red. "You don't need to tell that, Jedi!"

With that, Malice attacked with ferocious speed but her opponent easily parried it. Crackling sound echoed throughout the room as their fluorescent blades locked into each other.

"When there is darkness, there will always be light, Malice. Even if its nothing but a flicker."

"And we Sith Lords shall extinguish that flicker you call 'hope'!"

Malice then followed up her assault as they took the battle afloat around the room.

* * *

Shion and the others made their way into the reactor core but was greeted by Albedo as soon as they arrived. 

"You're late! I was about to give up on you, Rubedo. Take a look. This thing has a full belly already." he said as he gently rubbed the surface of the reactor.

Then, he jumped down and stared intently at the group. "Well then, what shall we do now? Shall we continue where we left off?" He raised his hand and it glowed.

Jr. was bewildered. "Wh-what is that? Are you…how are you doing that…?"

"Don't be so surprised; this is the power of will, a fundamental power that exists within everyone. What you are witnessing is simply your perception of it. And you know what? Perception and pain are but one and the same. So…go ahead… Feel my pain for yourself!"

With that, Albedo unleashed his new powers and charged at Jr. Having no time to use his guns, Jr. was forced to use his own powers to defend himself. Seizing the chance, KOS-MOS attacked from behind with R-BLADE. Shion and Ziggy followed suit while MOMO was left behind with chaos who was waiting the right time to strike. Jr. immobilized Albedo with his powers and the others took this chance to attack in full force. After such vicious combo attacks, Albedo's body was totally destroyed only for his remaining cells merged together to bring him back. He laughed.

"That's surprise me. But that's all you will get."

* * *

Alexander defended resiliently against Malice's intense lightsaber attacks. Due to his devotion into Soresu and the level of concentration he had, Malice so far failed to breach the near-perfect defence. 

(She's relentless. She should have been tired by now.)

He suspected something was wrong and parried another attack before countering with a slash at the waist. Malice avoided just in time but she suffered a cut on the side of abdomen. Sparks could be seen from it. Alexander broke his stance.

"So that's the reason. You're not Jedi Master Erina Karas. You're just a clone droid infused with her blood cells!"

The Sith droid laughed before she spoke in her robotic voice. "SO WHAT IF I AM, JEDI? IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I WAS SENT TO KILL YOU."

Alexander reactivated the cyan lightsaber and went into his Jar'kai stance. "How dare you dishonour the memory of my master. How dare you!"

With that, he attacked as flurries of cyan and orange rained at Malice relentlessly. His adversary parried a few as she was hit in various parts of her body, revealing more of her metallic bones.

"THIS...CAN'T BE! YOU ATTACKED WITH RAGE BUT I COULDN'T FEEL THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE FROM YOU."

"I'm drawing the power of light, Sith. Someone like you will never understand of what it means being on the Light Side of The Force!"

Releasing both his weapons, Alexander shouted as he used the Force once more to control them. The lightsabers attacked Malice in a wave of light. The Sith Lord unleashed her dark powers to knock them away. Seeing that Malice finally shown her weak spot, Alexander pulled one of his sabers and within a blink of an eye, the battle ended. Both duelists paused as if the time itself has stopped.

Alexander, with his cyan lightsaber ignited, stood still with his weapon pointed downwards. He turned around at Malice.

"It's over, Malice." he said.

Moments later, the body of Darth Malice splitted in two as the top half of it tumbled to the ground, revealing wires, sparks and oil. Alexander walked to it and stood over her. "Anything you wish to say?"

"I...UNDERESTIMATED YOU, JEDI..." she groaned. "BUT LORD EXODUS WILL SUCCEED IN HIS HUNT..."

"That depends on what the Force will say."

"CURSE YOU..."

The clone droid couldn't complete her sentence as her energy reserves finally ran out. He stood still for a few moments. Then, he felt a new presence. He was shocked to see an apparition of Erina Karas. She was smiling at him. _"Alex..."_

Alexander kneeled down in respect. "Master Karas..."

"_Thank you for freeing me from that abomination."_

"Master, I..."

"_It's been a long time, Padawan. The last time was on Coruscant."_

"Master, forgive me. I've abandoned my duty as a Jedi and vowed to forsake its ways..."

"_But you can't."_

He nodded.

"_I understand that, Alex. I see you have made many friends and they put so much faith in you. And you fear you won't be able to live up to that expectation..."_

"Master, do you see me as a coward?"

"_I don't, Alex. With the will of the Force, you are the Jedi's last hope. But you must confront Exodus so that the cycle will be completed."_

"I will, Master. I will defeat Exodus and avenge our kinsmen before I return and restore the order."

"_I trust you, Alex. Now, stand up."_

Alexander obeyed.

"_With the Force watching us as witness, from now, I proclaimed you, Jedi Knight Alexander Darkblaze as the last Jedi Lord. I grant you the title Guardian of The Jedi."_

He was beyond words upon his master's proclaimation. Before, only Luke Skywalker held a title that is higher than Jedi Master. But nonetheless, he accepted it.

"Thank you, Master. I promise I will not fail you."

Erina smiled at him. _"I have to go now. Goodbye Alex. My...love..."_

Before he could react to that, Erina's Force Ghost finally vanished, becoming one with the Force. Alexander gulped as tears flowed down his face. "Thank you...Erina. Please rest in peace..."

* * *

Albedo in hysterics as each of his opponents were knocked away by his winged cape. He glared at Jr. 

"What happened, Rubedo? I thought you should have been able to defeat me now."

Jr. struggled back to his feet. "It's...not over...yet...bastard..."

KOS-MOS recovered and charged at Albedo. But the URTV simply blocked her fist with one hand, twisted her arm before throwing her back into the wall.

"Who's next?" he taunted.

Shion applied the healing ether of Medica on chaos. "Thanks." he said. She looked at her almost destroyed MWS. A plan sprang to mind.

"I hope this works." she thought.

She dashed at Albedo, much to the surprise of Jr. "Shion!"

Albedo grinned. "Hmph. Very well."

Shion launched her flamethrower attack at him and Albedo countered it by using his white ball of energy. The two elements clashed and a thick smokescreen was created. Seeing this, Albedo simply swiped his arm to clear his view. "You think this is enough to defeat me?"

To his surprise, he could only see Shion's MWS on the floor. He suddenly felt a pressure from above. He looked up to see Shion was floating above in a sommersault.

"HEART OF THE FORCE, COME TO ME!" she shouted.

Brilliant red light appeared from her MWS and the crystal katana flew out to her. She grasped the hilt and did a vertical overhead slash at her surprised opponent. Albedo tried to block with his palm but pain coursed through him as the crystal blade slashed through him. Shion pulled her weapon and slashed back endlessly as she sliced Albedo into pieces. The others were in awe over the sudden turn of event.

Jr. stared at her in amazement. "Sh...Shion..."

Shion suddenly went down on her knees as the exhaustion caught up with her. "It's...not enough..."

Albedo's body took some time to regenerate. "This...power...DAMN YOU!" He then made his way to the exhausted Shion. Jr. fired from his Makarov but did little to deter his advance. Albedo raised hand to finish off Shion when he was stunned by a drill shot from behind.

"This..."

He glanced to see Alexander in his Delta Armor launched a flying kick at him. Seeing this, Shion rolled her way out and the kick went through Albedo, taking his top half of his body with it. Alexander landed on the floor and canceled the transformation. Shion got up and hugged him.

"Alex! It's really you!"

He smiled. "It's me alright, Chief. Sorry to keep you worried." He then turned to the others. "You guys okay?"

"Pretty much alive." Jr. said.

MOMO pulled Ziggy up. "We're doing alright here. Right, Ziggy?"

Ziggy nodded. "Yeah."

"I am still in good condition." KOS-MOS said.

"You sure took the right time to appear." chaos said.

"Hey, I just got here. Give me some slack, eh?" Alexander moaned.

Albedo's bottom half raised to its feet before regenerating once more. "You should have been dead!"

Alexander turned to him, grinning. "Well, sorry to break your heart. I killed Malice and I'm no longer a Jedi Knight. I'm now a Jedi Lord, The Last Guardian of The Jedi."

Then, he called upon the Force and waves of light washed over Albedo and he screamed in agony as if his every part of his body was being ripped apart.

"Hope you guys are alright." he said.

Jr. shrugged. "Never been better..." The others nodded.

Albedo laughed like he always did. "Hehehehe. Interesting. But those fancy powers are not enough to kill me! The cycle of destruction had just started. Surely you all realized that."

"Answer me! Why are you doing this! There's absolutely nothing you can hope to gain out of this." Jr. demanded.

"Au contraire. I…am doing all this…for your sake, Rubedo."

"For…my sake…?"

"Have you forgotten, Rubedo? That fateful day, fourteen years ago… Have you forgotten what you did to us!"

Jr.'s eyes widened as he remembered whatever Albedo meant.

"Jr.! Snap out of it!" Alexander yelled.

"It's all because of you… Because you closed yourself off from us, our mental link was broken, and one after another, we succumbed to the power of the Song. Left behind in that horror, did we have any choice but to submit to it? Remember what happened…and repent for your sins!"

"It's true I… I mean…" Jr. uttered.

"Jr.!"

Albedo laughed upon the confession. "So you finally admit to it, you coward!"

Jr. finally shook off his memories. "All right, damn it! I couldn't control my fear!"

"Yes! And therefore, you must atone for your sins, atone with your life! I am the executor for all those who were destroyed! Although… I'm actually grateful to you, Rubedo. Thanks to you, I alone was able to find the way… The way to a whole new world."

"What do you mean, a whole new world?"

"That's all that I seek… It's quite simple. Don't you think?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Albedo then jumped to the top of the reactor. "At first I wasn't sure if I should believe… But I experienced something a moment ago that confirmed it… " he glanced at Shion and KOS-MOS. "And this ought to verify that experience for me. Entertain me, if you will!"

The reactor opened to reveal a different type of Gnosis. Alexander felt something different about it.

"Damn… You fused the Gnosis…with the reactor…!" Jr. said.

"You must first destroy this in order to stop Proto Merkabah. You do realize that… Oh, almost forgot the time! Hmmmm, not much left nooow… I'd say five minutes, at best. I wonder how far you'll get in your current condition?"

Albedo laughed again.

MOMO stared at Jr. sadly. "He's so cruel… He's tormenting Jr. just for fun…"

"Farewell. I'm sure we'll meet again, if you survive… Rubedo, my other half…"

With that, Albedo left the scene. Jr. gave chase. "Albedo!"

"Jr., look out!" MOMO warned.

"Wha--?"

The barrier came from the Gnosis prevented Jr. from going further. Jr. used his powers to prevent himself from being knocked away. The Gnosis finally stepped out with its two other companions.

"Damn it… We have to destroy this thing first!" he shouted.

Ziggy acknowledged. "Right, this takes priority."

"Be careful, everyone! That's no longer just a machine!" chaos warned.

Alexander activated his orange saber. "Aye, aye. Let's take this out and go back happy." He noticed KOS-MOS staring at him. He winked. "Let's go, Chief." he then said, turning to Shion.

Shion nodded. "All right! Let's do it, KOS-MOS!"

"Affirmative. Switching to maximum output for all combat systems."

chaos jumped and initiated the first attack by forming a large snow ball. "Arctic Blast!" he shouted before slamming it with his fist.

Shion zig-zaged her way closer to one of the smaller Gnosis and did various slashes with her katana. Within moments, the creature turned into slice meat before dissolving away.

Ziggy signaled the others to clear the way before he summoned he generated electricity with his cyborg hand. "Execution!" A giant, hammer-like thunder came down from the sky, hitting the remaining two. Another one of the smaller Gnosis was taken out, leaving the reactor-fused Gnosis.

Giving no chance for it to recover, Alexander charged forward with Jr. providing cover from the back. Alexander dodged its slow attacks and countered with vicious blows that took out part of the reactor itself. He glanced at KOS-MOS and noticed that she was prepared to launch the long range abdominal beam blast, X-BUSTER. Alexander rolled away and the blasts hit the Gnosis in full, leaving it severely weakened and barely had enough energy to stay alive.

"Come on! Let's finish it in one swoop!" Jr. shouted and everyone rained down their powerful attacks until the Gnosis finally gave in.

* * *

The group quickly left the reactor and were making their way back to the elevator. 

"We'll be caught in the explosion! We have to get out of here quickly!" Shion said.

Suddenly, the whole place vibrated. The Force screamed danger at Alexander.

"What was that rumbling?" Ziggy asked.

"More explosion?" MOMO suggested.

"No. It's faint, but it feels like we're changing directions." chaos informed. Alexander nodded. "Yeah. I have a feeling we're about to..."

"Shion. I have confirmation of ignition in the Proto Merkabah's propulsion units. It is descending toward Second Miltia now." KOS-MOS informed.

"KOS-MOS, are you sure!" Shion asked for clarification.

"Yes. Should its descent continue at present speed, we will enter the atmosphere in approximately eight minutes."

"Looks like he planned this from the very beginning." Ziggy speculated.

"That bastard! He's got too many tricks up his sleeve…" Jr. cursed.

"We have to do something… If something as large as the impacts at full speed, Second Miltia will be…"

"No need to say that, Chief..."

"Based on the current angle of approach, breaking up the facility into approximately 28,000 pieces would result in 99.6 of them vaporizing before impact."

"If we detach each sub-compartment?" Shion suggested.

"Just a second. I'll search through my memory banks." MOMO said. After a short while, she opened her eyes. "The control room… The control room on level 33 will allow us to detach the facility!"

"Hurry! There's no time!" chaos said.

* * *

The group made their up to level 33. MOMO quickly approached the console and tinkered with it. 

"Oh, no!"

Ziggy looked at her. "Is there a problem?"

"The entire process from system startup to complete detachment takes one whole minute. That's not enough time for us to return to the Elsa!"

"Bloody hell. THAT short?" Alexander said.

"Is this the only place we can activate it from? We can't do it remotely?"

"No! This system was built so that the command will only be accepted from here."

"Damn…So the only way to stop this thing is to go down with it?" Jr. said.

"If only E1 is here..." Alexander muttered.

"This can't be… There has to be another way…" Shion said, almost resigned to their fate.

"Please head back now."

Everyone turned to KOS-MOS.

"What, KOS-MOS?"

"Shion, please return to the Elsa with the others. I will stay behind to initiate the detachment sequence."

"Wait a second! Stay behind…?"

"This facility will enter the atmosphere shortly. We will exceed the tolerances for maximum temperature in three minutes 28 seconds. Please hurry."

KOS-MOS then approached the console to activate the detach sequence.

"But..."

"My self-preservation programming is functioning properly. I have no intention of remaining on this facility to the very end. Do not worry. At maximum speed, I can reach the Elsa in under one minute."

"You're sure?" Ziggy asked.

"Yes. This option guarantees the highest probability of success."

Ziggy nodded. "All right! Let's go, Shion!"

"But..."

Jr. stepped up. "Trust her, it'll be okay! She'll catch up! Now come on!"

Alexander put his hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Chief. This is the only way possible." He turned to KOS-MOS. "Make it back safely, okay?" He turned around and left the room with Ziggy and Jr. MOMO and chaos called out to Shion.

"KOS-MOS! You better make it back! You hear me? You better!" she screamed before she left with a heavy heart.

* * *

They were making their way upwards by the stairs when the staircase crumbled under Shion. 

"Shion!" MOMO shouted as Shion hoplessly fell. However, Alexander grabbed her hand in time but he had little time to jump to safety as the structure crumbled under his feet. Looking at Shion, he said;

"Here goes, Chief."

"Alex?"

"Ziggy! Catch!"

Alexander summoned the Force and swung his arm to throw Shion up towards Ziggy. The cyborg caught her.

"GO!" he said.

Shion reached out for him but was restrained by Ziggy. "Don't, Shion. He's right. We have to go."

"ALEX!"

"Get out of here, dammit!" the Jedi yelled.

Jr. gulped before went up further. "Let's go, guys."

The staircase finally crumbled and Alexander fell down with the debris, disappearing into darkness. Shion screamed for him. "ALEX!"

* * *

Alexander closed his eyes, knowing that nothing will prevent him from joining his late master. 

"Despite all my promises to restore the Jedi...Forgive me, master..."

"_Do not give up..."_

"Huh?"

A light appeared above him. He could only make out the figure of a female beneath it. "Who...are you?"

The figure chuckled. _"Someone close to you..."_

"Have we met somewhere?"

"_You will know about it soon, Alex. But for now, you mustn't give up..."_

She reached out her hand and Alexander did the same. The light disappeared and he felt a strong hand gripping his arm. He looked up to see KOS-MOS. She was holding him while clinging on the wall.

"KOS-MOS?"

"Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you reach the platform?"

He looked at the platform on his above right. "Throw me in that direction and I'll manage."

She nodded and threw him. Alexander used the Force to keep himself afloat before reaching it. KOS-MOS followed by using the wall as a springboard to reach it.

"You know the way to the Elsa?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Lead the way then."

* * *

The Elsa was leaving the dock with Shion screaming and pleading Matthews to wait for KOS-MOS and Alexander. 

"Are you crazy!" the captain screamed. "You wanna get caught in that! We're leaving, now!"

"You can't!"

"Don't be afraid, Shion..." the voice of Nephilim whispered. "Everything will be all right. See with your heart..."

"See...with my heart..."

She closed her eyes and saw KOS-MOS was sprinting alongside with Alexander. She opened her eyes and pushed the intercom.

"Captain! The wall! 400 meters to the port side! Take her in close!"

"What?"

"Trust me, hurry!"

"What do you mean, hurry?"

Tony's voice suddenly echoed. "Shion! Port side, 400 meters, right!"

"Tony!"

"Huh? Tony?"

* * *

Alexander and KOS-MOS were running towards the end wall. "The Elsa had moved not far from here." the latter informed. 

"Heh. We have to jump for it, huh?"

"Affirmative."

Alexander gestured his hand to her. "Let's go together then." KOS-MOS blinked before silently nodded. With their hands held together, they blasted the wall and they were pulled outside by the pressure. The Elsa already positioned itself not far from them. Alexander gritted his teeth. "Ready?"

"Affirmative." she replied.

The two leapt out at the Elsa's side entrance where Shion was waiting. They were about to reach her when KOS-MOS' sheer weight gave in and brought down them both. Holding her hand tighter, Alexander turned to KOS-MOS.

"Hold tight."

Without waiting for response, he reached out the Force to propel them both towards Shion's waiting hand.

"KOS-MOS! ALEX!"

Alexander grabbed her hand but Shion struggled to pull both of them. However, Ziggy came to their rescue and easily pulled them inside.

* * *

The Jedi panted heavily as he took some time to settle down. E1 rocked its body left and right, beeping. He smiled. 

"Heh. Sorry E1. Guess I do have a knack of causing worries to others."

He glanced at Shion who was hugging KOS-MOS like a mother did to her daughter.

"Have a feeling that it doesn't end here..." he thought.

The Elsa eventually escaped the fallen structure. The crew could feel intense heat as the ship entered Second Miltia's atmosphere.

"Something's wrong. Let's go to the bridge." Ziggy said.

"Aye." he replied.

They went to the bridge with Shion to see flames burning up on the screen.

"What was that! I can't hear you!" Matthews yelled at Allen.

"Like I said, the angle of approach is too steep!" he repeated.

"Well, can't you adjust it!"

"It's no use! The controls aren't responding!" Tony replied.

"That can't be! All control functions are in the green!" Hammer informed.

"The apogee and reentry balancers were damaged by the debris! We can't adjust the Logic Drive angle any further than this!" Tony added.

"Ya moron! Stop whining and do something about it! You wanna be vaporized!" Matthews hollered.

Moments later, the temperature rised. "External hull temperature exceeding maximum limit!" Hammer informed.

* * *

In the hangar, chaos was standing alone by himself, probably thinking of the current crisis. 

"_What will you do?"_ the voice of Nephilim whispered. chaos looked at his hands. Moments later, KOS-MOS came down the elevator. "You're..."

KOS-MOS simply walked past him towards another elevator that will took her outside. "Wait!" he called.

"Relinquish your pain...unto me..." she said. The elevator went up.

* * *

Alexander sensed tingled. He looked around before expanding the Force further. He felt KOS-MOS' presence. He called her by telepathy. 

"What are you doing?"

"_I must do what I can to ptotect Shion. And you."_

"Is this the only way?"

"_This is the only way. There is no other solution."_

"I suppose so..."

"_I need your help, Alexander."_

"If it's within my power, sure."

Alexander cut off the communication as her voice started to distort. He already knew what she wants him to do.

"The aft hatch...it's open!" Hammer said.

"What! Who's the moron doing that! Is he trying to burn all of us from the inside out!" Matthews shouted like nobody's business.

Shion gasped. "It can't be..."

The screen showed KOS-MOS floating under the belly of the Elsa. "KOS-MOS! You can't!"

"Shion, I will proceed to shield the Elsa with my energy shield. Please stabilize the ship during that time." she replied.

"Don't be ridiculous! What can you possibly accomplish by doing that!"

"Do not worry. Maintaining this position for one minute and 20 seconds will save the Elsa. Alexander, please help to stabilize the ship."

He nodded grimly. Shion refused to accept it.

"But you'll be incinerated if you do that! Stop this at once!"

KOS-MOS activated her shield. "I am happy...to be of service..."

The communication was cut off. "External cameras destroyed!" Hammer said.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion cried. "Please, KOS-MOS! Please stoooop!"

Alexander let the Force guide him into the air. Much to the amazement of Matthews, Hammer and Tony.

"Tony, you maintain the Elsa in this position. I will try to help along the way." he said.

Tony nodded. "Y...yeah. Sure!"

Alexander spread his arms and reached out the Force, providing help to lighten Tony's effort in maintaining the position. Feathers could be seen flying outside as KOS-MOS unleashed the shield's full power. Sensing this, Alexander surrendered himself to the Force and felt that he had surpassed mortality and transcended into a realm that not many mortals had set foot on; Godhood.

"_Is this...becoming one with the Force?"_

Brilliant white light and a pair of wings appeared and engulfed the Elsa. Alexander saw many visions of many worlds from his home; Coruscant, Ossus, Dantooine, Tatooine, Yavin, Corellia and Hapes. He felt sad as these were the worlds he used to visit. The vision warped again. This time, he was at a place full of flowers. Gentle breeze blew, birds chirping. Everything was so peaceful and serene. A paradise. He saw the back of woman. She was wearing a simple white gown. Her long, brown hair was waving gently with the wind.

"_Who are you?"_

The vision disappeared the moment the woman turned around to see him.

* * *

Matthews was the first to open his eyes, staring at the sun over the horizon. "Are we...alright?" 

He looked around the bridge. Save for Alexander and chaos, everyone seemed to be safe. They had made it to Second Miltia. He then pushed a button on the console to raise his seat and took a look outside. He gasped. "H-hey! Ms. Vector!"

The crying Shion looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Activate the secondary bow camera!" he said to Hammer.

"Roger!"

The monitor showed a figure was standing on the bow. Her blue hair waved gently with the wind. Her red eyes were fixed on the horizon. It was KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS!"

* * *

On the bow, KOS-MOS sensed Alexander who was approaching her. Standing beside her, he sighed. "You had me worried there." 

No reply.

"But at least Shion is happy for sure." he continued.

"Thank you." she said.

"Huh?"

She turned around and left. He smiled and turned his eyes towards the warm light.

"So many things happened in such a short time. The battles, the duels, the Force, Jedi, Sith..."

He looked up to the sky.

"Aileen, I hope I'm doing the right thing..."

"_Follow your own path, Alex. Listen to your heart..."_

He unclipped Darth Malice's lightsaber. "Exodus...Daron Sol...I'll be waiting for you..." He turned around and went for the elevator. He then made his way to the cafeteria to see his companions were having a small celebration.

"Hey, don't start the party without me."

Jr. threw a bottle at him. He caught it. "Drink up, man."

"What's the occasion? A toast, I mean..."

"How about, our great escape?" MOMO suggested.

Jr. agreed. "I drink to that."

The group nodded in approval and gulped their drink. E1 wheezed. Alexander moaned. "Okay, okay. I'll do the routine checkup on you."

* * *

"We've confirmed a gate-jump by Albedo's craft. This is acceptable?" the red hooded man informed Wilhelm. 

Staring outside the window, Wilhelm nodded. "Yes, that's fine. The door that leads to Abel's Ark...He is the only one who can open it."

"There's a possibility that he may link with U-DO again..."

"That won't happen. He doesn't have that much power. He's only a key. Of course, we must accept the possibility that he can affect space-time anomalies to some extent...But that's what all of you are for. Still...his will shines with such wondrous light. It's a shame to relegate him to such a minor role. Don't you think?"

A message suddenly came in. "Master Wilhelm. There is an unknown person wishes to speak with you."

Wilhelm smiled. "Interesting. Bring him up."

* * *

**Rant:**  
Phew. Finally! Hope you guys like the ending. I will start with part 2 pretty soon. Thanx to you who's been folowing this story. I'm mighty glad to see this story was well-received. Not popular, but it will do for me. Look forward to; 

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**


End file.
